A Violet in Bloom
by Yunagirlamy
Summary: Violet Ketchum is expected to be the best Water Pokemon Trainer. Yeah? Well she'll show them. She'll prove them all wrong. Journey story.
1. Prologue: Part One

**Author's notes: I've been reliving my childhood by watching Pokémon, so of course I just had to write a Pokémon story. Just to warn you, I'm not the world's best author but I'm the best that I can be (not the very best like no one ever was though). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in Pokémon.**

**Prologue: part one.**

No one could have given her a better life. She wasn't exactly the world's best Water Pokémon Trainer like she wanted to be, but she didn't care about that now. All she cared about was the life she needed, not the life she wanted. If someone had told her ten years ago that she'd be happily married and expecting her first child, she _would_ have believed them but not the part about _who_ she was married to and whose child she was expecting. If someone had told her _that_, she would have blushed and punched them in the face.

"So where is Ash now?" People never normally kept in touch with their best friends, but with Brock only living in Pewter City, it was far easier to see each other. Even if Ash and Misty were living in _Unova_, the three friends would have called each other every day, for it wasn't every day you found a friend you could really trust.

Brock was here for a daily visit – he came every week whenever he could, only after making sure Ash and Misty weren't busy. It was a good thing Brock was here, in case anything happened now that Misty was near to her due date. She didn't know what she would do if a disaster happened and she was here alone.

Misty smiled and placed the knife (she was currently preparing dinner; Brock offered to do it, but Misty refused saying that just because she was pregnant didn't mean she was paralysed) down on the cutting board so that she could rest an affectionate hand on her pregnant stomach.

"He's out on the outskirts of Pallet, training his Pokémon for an upcoming match."

Brock nearly spit out the coffee he was drinking. "He's out _that_ far from you?" A few seconds passed. "_You_ made him go out, didn't you?"

Misty nodded. "Mmm-hm. With the due date in six weeks, he's been _so_ overprotective of me!" Whenever she sat down, he made her sit as slowly and softly as she could; it was the same whenever she went to stand up. Ash wouldn't let her (or _himself_ for that matter) swear in case it would be the baby's first word. She wasn't allowed to eat _any_ junk food or drink any alcohol. Except for the times when she needed to be alone, Ash _never_ left her side – the only reason he wasn't here now was because Misty threatened him that he wouldn't be permitted to see their child for at least a week. That made him scarper quickly (but not before making sure ten times over that Brock would arrive soon and that she would be fine without him there). "He's been more stressed than I am—it's as if _he's _the one having the baby!"

"That's Ash for you. He always panics over big things like this," Brock replied sounding amused.

Misty chuckled and resumed to cutting vegetables. "He's worried that something is going to happen to me while he's out. I understand his concern, especially after what happened to my sister…" Misty paused, drew in a sharp breath and dabbed at the tears that clouded over her eyes. "But he doesn't need to be. I know he's becoming a father but _nothing_ is going to go—_ah_!" The knife clattered to the floor and her hands flew to her stomach. Searing pain tore through her womb.

It _couldn't_ be happening _now_! It was six weeks too early! Ash wasn't here—it wasn't _right_! Misty clenched her teeth and let out a loud moan of pain.

Brock shot up from his seat and rushed to her side. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently turned her to face him. Misty was extremely happy and grateful that Brock was here – but she didn't want him to see her like this; tears streaming down her cheeks and face scrunched up in pain, but she had no choice.

In a way, she was glad that Brock was here instead of Ash. Ash would have been freaking out which might have caused more stress upon Misty.

Brock was here instead of Ash, she was in pain, and the baby was coming.

* * *

><p>"Pikachu, Thunder Bolt <em>now<em>!"

The small Pikachu ran swiftly to the frightened Arbok. "PIII-KAAAA-CHUUUUUUUUU!" The rodent sent masses of electrical energy surging through the Arbok. A few seconds later, the Cobra Pokémon collapsed to the ground with no energy left to fight.

"Arbok, return!" The young trainer smiled at the Poké Ball which held his friend. "Great job, Arbok. I'm really proud of you."

Pikachu flew into his trainer's waiting arms. "Pika-Pi!" Pikachu _always_ felt safe and wanted in these arms; there was no doubt about _that_. A gentle hand rubbed in between his ears.

"That was amazing, Pikachu," Ash praised his Pokémon, his brown eyes giving away the truth in his comment. Ash hugged Pikachu close to him for a few seconds, causing Pikachu to make a noise of fondness. Then he hopped up onto Ash's shoulder. "Okay, ready for the next—" He was interrupted by the ringing of his Poké Gear. "Oh, hold on a minute," Ash told his competitor as he dug around in his pockets. He eventually produced the tiny plastic object. He pressed a button on it and brought it up to his ear. "Hello, this is Ash Ketchum speaki… what do you mean Misty's gone into labour? Brock, that's not something to joke about… sorry, Brock but this, is not a nice prank."

Glaring at the Poké Gear, Ash pressed the 'Reject' button with force. He returned the phone and then he blinked a few times.

Then it hit him.

"OH MY GOD, MISTY'S IN LABOUR!" He would have fainted but his love and care for his wife kept him conscious (barely). Instead he just gripped his hair tightly and began to panic. Why was Misty in labour? She wasn't due for another six weeks! Ash's eyes widened as he thought of the worst possible reason; what if something happened to the baby? What would happen to Misty? "I'm sorry, but I have to go! We'll continue this battle some other time!"

Ash knew he would probably never see the trainer ever again. But that didn't matter to him right now; he needed to hurry home so that he could get to Viridian Hospital as quickly as he could. He would have run if he could – however, running would not get him there quickly enough and it would just take more time.

Luckily he was not too far from Pallet Town so he managed to arrive home rapidly. When he got there, though, the sight that greeted triggered a string of curses from his mouth; his car was _gone_. He lost it for a minute before realising that Brock most likely took it to transport Misty to the hospital (why Brock didn't own a car Ash had no idea). So Ash did what any other man would have done in his situation.

He went running to his mother. Ash knocked hastily on the door of his childhood home and thankfully, his mother did not take long to answer the door.

Only at the age of thirty-eight, his mother had merely a few wrinkles painted on her face and had no signs of grey hair.

"Hi, sweetie!" she answered in her usual cheery demeanour. Then she took one look at Ash's expression and gasped. "What's wrong, baby?"

Ash passed off the 'baby' remark and proceeded to tell his mother about Misty. "Mom, Misty's gone into labour but Brock's taken my car so I really need you to take me to the hospital in Viridian City so I can be there for Misty and our baby because I think something is wrong with the baby!" At this point Ash felt like breaking down and sobbing his heart out but that wouldn't have been fair on Misty or the baby. He _had_ to be strong for them. No matter what happened, Ash _would_ be strong for them.

"Of course I will, Ash!" His mother grabbed her car keys off the hook. "After all, I want to see my beautiful granddaughter!" she trilled.

A wide grin planted itself on Ash's face. "Thanks, Mom! You're the best!"

"Pika-Pika!"

His mother locked the door of her home. "Well, we'd better get going!" She tugged on her son's arm.

"Ack!"

* * *

><p>Ash crossed his arms and pouted. Why did his child have to choose <em>rush hour<em> to make her entrance? It suggested to him that his daughter would be a very difficult and awkward child in the future… just like her mother. He blanched as he comprehended that he would have to live with _two_ Misty's. One was bad enough sometimes.

This traffic jam was getting ridiculous now. Ash snarled, winded his window down and stuck his head out.

"HEY! MY WIFE IS IN LABOUR SO MOVE OUTTA THE WAY! I _AM_ THE POKÉMON MASTER YOU KNOW!"

Pikachu squealed in the back from Ash's loud voice.

"Ash, _really_. Screaming isn't going to do anything," his mother scolded whilst still keeping her eyes on the road regardless of the fact that it was hardly moving.

Ash could only scoff and cross his arms again, but scowled this time instead of pouting. Why did he have to suffer this cruel twist of fate? Maybe this was payback for the time when he threw the rock at the Spearow, although he was pretty sure he'd already paid for that.

After what seemed like forever – but was actually an hour – they _finally_ made it to Viridian Hospital. Ash ran out of the car straight away, leaving his mother and Pikachu in the car.

He flew into the A&E Reception room and right up to the desk. Ash slammed his hands down, grabbing the receptionist's attention.

"Y-Yes, sir? How can I help you?"

"It's my wife! She's in la—"

"Ash!"

"Huh?" Ash turned to where the voice had called him from—and he never felt happier to see Brock in his life. He rushed over to Brock, grabbed him by the collar and shook the older man whilst questioning him. "Where's Misty? What have they done with her? Where is _she_?"

"Whoa, calm down, Ash," Brock pried Ash's hands away. Ash growled and folded his arms over his chest as he looked expectedly at Brock for an answer. "Misty's been taken for a C-Section. That means that they—"

"I know what a C-Section is, Brock! I just wanna know if she's okay!"

"Oh dear…" his mother sighed.

"Pika-Pi…"

"Mr Ketchum?" a female voice called. Ash looked to the side and saw a nurse standing there with a kind smile on her face – just trying to make him feel better. He wouldn't cheer up until he knew how Misty and his daughter were. If anything were to happen to them, Ash didn't know how he would carry on living. Not even his _Pokémon_ would be able to give him a good enough reason to keep his life.

"Yes, that's me."

"We're performing a caesarean section on your wife since your wife's body was too weak to be able to give birth naturally." Ash's face fell at this. Her body was too _weak_? "However, the operation is going exceedingly well so it shouldn't be too long before we're finished."

Ash nodded dimly. "Thank you…" He went over to an empty chair and collapsed into it, burying his face into his hands. Pikachu jumped into his lap and his mother and Brock sat either side of him placing compassionate hands on his shoulders.

"Misty will be just fine, dear," his mother told him.

"Yeah, she's a strong girl," Brock added.

"But what about our daughter? What's wrong with her that she decided to come early?"

"Pika-Pi." Ash directed his eyes to his Pokémon. Pikachu's ears were drooping and his ears were almost watering. Ash frowned – he hated seeing Pikachu this way, so he put his arms around the Mouse Pokémon and gathered him into a strong embrace. Pikachu suppressed his face into Ash's chest and sighed sadly.

Ash pulled out of the embrace but didn't let his Pikachu go.

He sat there for another hour, not moving one muscle. Only when a Doctor entered the room calling his name did Ash stand up. He ran over to the Doctor and stared up at him with an expression of worry and hopefulness.

The doctor smiled down at him. "The operation is over. Congratulations, Mr Ketchum. You have a baby girl. Your wife is perfectly okay."

The joy that overtook his negative emotions was indescribable. He never knew he could feel like this. Not even when he was declared a Pokémon Master did he have emotions rushing through him like this. However, as quickly as the positive emotions came they then faded away as he understood something.

"What about my baby? Is something wrong with her?" He hated how much he sounded like his ten-year-old self again.

Bringing his world crashing down, the doctor gave him a grim look and uttered a quiet, "Follow me," before rotating and walking back in the direction he came. Ash nodded, gave Pikachu to his mother and obeyed the doctor's orders. They strolled through some hallways before arriving at a corridor that was painted for children. Ash's stomach began to grow queasy as he knew he was nearing his baby daughter for what could have been for the first and last time.

The doctor led him into a room that incubators with babies placed inside, all sorts of wires hooked up to them. Their anxious parents surrounded them with their eyes only on their ill baby.

The doctor stopped when they came to a single incubator that had no parent by it, but only a nurse. Ash's heart leapt up into his throat as he read the tag that was on the incubator.

_Baby Ketchum_.

The doctor held his arm out to the incubator, a silent indicator that Ash could move closer which he did. "This is your daughter, Mr Ketchum." Then he left the room, but Ash didn't notice.

His hands were gripping the side of the incubator as he stared down at his baby girl inside. Ash's eyes began to fill up with tears; this was really his baby. This gorgeous, tiny child was _really_ his baby. Ash could not believe just how small she was. She couldn't have been bigger than his forearm, he was sure of that.

Hesitantly he reached his hand out near her face. He was so nervous to touch her—he was afraid that she would shatter into a thousand pieces at his touch. He didn't want to break her; however, he wanted _so_ much to feel her skin to make sure she was real.

Ash swallowed the lump in his throat, and being as gentle as he could, he placed his index finger on her face…

… And then he fell in love. Her skin was as soft as feathers, though he couldn't quite be certain of it.

She would grow up to be a pain like her mother, Ash knew that much. He also knew she'd be one of the most talented Pokémon Trainers there was. Even if she _didn't_ want to be a Pokémon Trainer, Ash was okay with that. Whatever she wanted to do in life, Ash would be behind her one hundred per cent.

The nurse's voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Mr Ketchum, we want to keep your daughter in for at least five weeks just to make sure she's healthy. Considering how well the operation went, she may be lucky and end up going home earlier than we expect."

Ash beamed at her words. "You do what you have to; I can't thank you enough for making sure she got here okay. If anything happened to her, I don't know what I'd do." A question popped up in his mind, but he was cautious to ask it. "Can… Can I hold her now?"

The nurse shook her head and tears sprang up in Ash's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mr Ketchum. Your daughter would not survive if she was taken out of her incubator."

A gasp escaped Ash's mouth. He desperately wanted to hold her, but knowing she wouldn't survive… it broke his heart to learn this information.

"Why don't you go and see your wife? She'll be waking up soon."

Ash nodded, not taking his eyes off his daughter. Briefly he wondered what colour eyes she would inherit; hopefully her mother's. From what he could see, his daughter would have the same jet black hair he had.

Taking in a deep breath the Pokémon Master took his hand away from his baby, swivelled round and did what he considered the hardest thing he ever had to do in his twenty years of living.

He walked away from his baby girl.

**PROLOGUE: PART ONE COMPLETE.**

**I've split it into two parts because I don't want people to become bored of it. Add to it the fact that I thought that was a good line to end on. I'm not too good at writing Pokémon battles, but like Ash, I'll get better at them. **

**By the way… when Ash thinks that he sounds like his ten-year-old self… think of the right voice actress, not the wrong one. You know who I mean. **

**Yunagirlamy, 25.6.11.**

**P.S, is there anyone else living in the UK that's watching Pokémon: Black and White on Saturday and Sunday mornings? If you're not and want to, it's on CITV from 11AM to 11:30AM. I think Black and White is very good and there's lots of similarities to the first series. **


	2. Prologue: Part Two

**Author's notes: Wow, thanks for the reviews you guys! (No offense but I hate how incredibly American that sounds…) I'm actually having a lot of fun writing this story, even though Ash and Misty are suffering. Don't worry about them for too long, though. And actually, it's really easy to write Pikachu talking. All you have to do is pick up on what he says (like "Pika-Pi" to Ash, which means Ash, or Satoshi) and from there, it's not too hard!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in Pokémon.**

**Prologue: part two.**

For once in his life, he was glad he was by himself. As Ash stood in the toilet room leaning over the sink with water splashing into it and his body shaking like a leaf, he was _so_ glad he was alone. He'd found a room with a single toilet and sink in it so that he could lock the door. No one had to see him this way – he hoped no one would _ever_ have to see him this way. Ash never thought that not being able to cradle his baby in his arms would affect him this much. He just wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Pika-Pi?"

Ash's head shot up, his gaze towards the locked door. He'd obviously been gone longer than he thought so Pikachu had begun to worry. He would let Pikachu in, but not before cleaning himself up; no need to worry Pikachu even further. As he collected some toilet paper to wipe his eyes, he heard some whining and scratching at the door.

"Okay, Pikachu, I'm coming," he laughed, something he didn't think he could do within the hour. When he opened the door Pikachu jumped straight into his arms and immediately began to lick his cheeks, as if he was washing the tears away himself – Pikachu was smarter than Ash gave him credit for. Ash tried to pry his Pokémon away, but Pikachu was adamant not to stop until the salty taste had left Ash's cheeks. When he was finished he perched himself on Ash's shoulder and then his trainer reached up to ruffle him between the ears.

Even though he didn't want any company a few minutes earlier, Ash was pleased that Pikachu had sniffed him out. He could tell the small rodent anything he wanted to without being accused of being a lesser man for crying.

Ash locked the door again and then sat down on the floor, cradling Pikachu in his lap. At least he could hold someone small now. He'd have preferred it being his daughter but Pikachu was just as good. Pikachu laid his head against Ash's chest; much like a small child would with their parent. It caused Ash's heart to ache slightly as the image of holding an older daughter appeared in his head. With a deep sigh, Ash realised it was time to start telling Pikachu about what happened.

"She… she's so small, Pikachu." Ash pulled Pikachu closer to him, finding comfort in the electrical surges being produced from Pikachu. "And all I want to do is hold her in my arms. She's so weak, though, that I _can't_ and i-it's hurting me so _m-much_…"His body racked as he broke down in sobs once more. He really tried not to, he really did, but he just could not help it.

"Cha…" Pikachu rubbed his cheek against Ash's, looking just as crestfallen as Ash did.

"I'm sorry, Pikachu. I don't mean to make _you_ sad, too," Ash replied, tightening his arms around his starter Pokémon. His sobs subsided allowing him to speak more clearly. "I wish you could see my daughter." He was surprised at how easily the foreign word rolled his tongue. It sounded so natural, so _right_. "She's so beautiful. Apart from Misty, I don't think I've ever seen someone as beautiful as she is." Pikachu nodded in agreement, even though he hadn't seen the baby. Ash knew Pikachu wouldn't be allowed anyway; the staff would freak out upon seeing the rodent Pokémon in their sterile room and they would all think that Pikachu would be carrying all kinds of diseases. Fortunately, Pikachu was aware of this fact too, so he knew not go anywhere near it.

"I know this is gonna be unbelievable coming from me, but…" Ash sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't think I'm gonna be able to let her go on her Pokémon journey."

Pikachu lifted his head up in surprise. "Pika, Pika-Pi?"

"I know that sounds incredibly overprotective, but I just can't let her get hurt."

Suddenly Ash stiffened up as he realised something. "She has no name…" Groaning, Ash buried his head into his hands. "Some dad _I_ am… my own daughter doesn't even have a name." It was probably best, though, to let Misty decide on the name. After all, she _was_ the one who had to endure all the pains and aches. It was only fair that she decide her daughter's name. But until Misty woke up, their baby's name would be unclear.

Thinking of his wife made pains of guilt shot through his heart. Maybe it was time to be a man again and go be with his wife.

Thankfully though, the journey to his wife's room did not take too long. He found her in the recovery unit of the hospital – Ash wondered just how long _she_ would have to stay in hospital. He hoped it wouldn't be too long.

Ash smiled at the closed door whilst thanking Arceus that this door was the only thing keeping him from his wife and that he could easily get past it. He opened the door as quietly as he could—and was welcomed with the sight of Misty resting peacefully in a bed. Ash walked up to the side of the bed and softly grasped his wife's hand in his. Then he began to speak.

"Oh, Misty. I'm so proud of you. We've got a baby daughter and you wouldn't believe just how gorgeous she is. I just _know_ she's going to be the world's best Pokémon Master."

"Not if I can help it," said a weak voice.

Ash gasped. "_Misty_!" he exclaimed happily and, being unable to hold himself back, he threw himself at her, wrapping his arms around her neck. Misty was fine and alive; he wanted to celebrate so much. However, that idea quickly faded to the back of his mind as he thought of his daughter.

He opened his mouth to deliver the bad news to Misty but the opening of the door cut off his words sharply. His and Misty's heads shot towards the door, and then they both grinned seeing Brock and Delia in the doorway.

"Hey, where's the baby?" Brock instantly questioned, his eyes darting around the room.

"Yeah, where's my gorgeous grandchild?" Delia enquired with a worried tone.

"Come to think of it, Ash…" Misty looked up at him. "Where _is_ our daughter?"

Ash could not prevent the glum expression that appeared on his face. "Misty…" he sighed. "I'll show you, but you won't like it." He watched in despair as Misty's eyes widened and they clouded over with tears. He turned to face his best friend of ten years. "Brock, could you help me and go fetch a wheelchair for Misty?" Brock left the room promptly with a nod and smile directed at Ash.

Ash cracked a half-smile and faced his wife again. She didn't share his expression; Misty was staring down at her lap with tearful eyes – Ash didn't need to guess what she was thinking about. So he knelt by her and planted a small peck on her forehead which gained her attention.

"Don't worry, Mist. Our baby is going to be okay, you'll see."

"But what if she's _not_, Ash?" Misty cried. "What if she ends up like… _like_…" Misty's body shook as tears streamed down her face. Ash swiftly took his wife into his arms, smoothing down her hair as a way to comfort her.

"She won't end up like him, Misty. I promise." Not only was it one to Misty, but to him as well.

"Pikachu-Pi!" Pikachu climbed up onto the bed and curled up in Misty's lap. Ash and Misty smirked at the Pokémon – they both were aware that Pikachu was just trying to make everyone feel better.

Brock soon arrived with a wheelchair and then both Ash and Brock carefully helped Misty into it. Ash wasn't sure if he was allowed to take Misty to see their baby or not, but in all honesty, he didn't care. Misty wanted to see their daughter, so she was _going _to see their daughter regardless of what any doctor or nurse said.

As Ash wheeled Misty down the halls, he couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. What if something had happened to their baby in the forty-five minutes since he left her? What if something had gone wrong the minute he left the room? Ash would never forgive himself if something _had_ happened.

It only took ten minutes from Misty's room to arrive at the Special Baby Care Unit where their daughter was.

Ash took in a deep breath and let out a rattled one, as did Misty. Ash looked down at her.

"Ready to go in, Misty?"

Misty dimly nodded and her hands tightened into fists. "As ready as I'll ever be…"

With his heart pounding loudly, Ash pushed Misty into the brightly-lit room. As they came closer to their daughter, Ash's heart started to beat faster – Misty's was probably going at the same rate as his, if not faster. After all, this _was_ the first time she was meeting her daughter. Both parents wished it could be under better circumstances.

And then… there she was, just as gorgeous as before. Ash sighed in relief that nothing had happened to her. The now familiar feeling of tears filling his eyes came up.

It was hard, but Ash averted his eyes to Misty; her hands had flown up to her mouth and Ash knew _exactly_ what she was thinking and what emotions were rushing through her. Ash bent his knees so that he could be near enough the same height as Misty. Gently, he pried one of her hands away from her mouth and laid his own hand over it prompting her other hand to press up against the glass—the only thing that was separating them from their precious girl.

Without warning, a nurse walked up to them and directed a disapproving glare to Ash when she saw Misty. "Your wife should really be resting, Mr Ketchum."

Neither parents paid attention to her and just continued to stare at their child. But then, Misty's eyes travelled down to the name tag on the incubator – and fury began to flow through her body.

Ash didn't notice his wife shaking in anger until she randomly blurted out a name.

"Violet."

Ash did a double take. "What? Violet? Why Vi—" He cut himself off as he comprehended exactly why Misty would want to name their daughter Violet. "Oh." He gave a sad smile to Misty and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Violet may have acted mean and rotten to me, but… she was still my sister and I don't _ever_ want any of us to forget her."

"As long as our Violet isn't like your Violet," Ash joked earning him a smack on the head from Misty.

* * *

><p>There was deadly silence in the car, except for the sounds of Pikachu snoozing in the back. Neither Misty nor Ash knew what to say to each other. What <em>could<em> they say? Leaving that hospital had been the toughest decision in their entire life. They hadn't wanted to go without Violet but they had no choice. Granted, they were permitted to see Violet when_ever _they wanted; the hospital was _not_ where they wanted Violet to be, though. She belonged home, safe and sound in her parents' arms.

However… the small baby was _still_ not healthy enough to give her parents' permission to bring her home. It had killed Ash and Misty inside – they tried their best not to show it on the outside. To everyone else, it seemed they were being strong about the situation. But to those closest to them, they could see right through the masks.

Ash sighed as he turned into the drive of their home. After Ash switched the engine off, the two adults just sat there not moving an inch. Pikachu still slept soundly in the back, and Ash smiled enviously at him. He wished _he_ could just sleep peacefully without a care in the world. With all the stress he had been enduring, it was not so easy any more to sleep at night. His troubled mind usually kept him awake. Misty was able to sleep – the only downside was that she had to cry herself to sleep every night. Ash tried to comfort her but it didn't work.

The only thing that _would_ soothe Misty and solve his sleep problems would be having Violet where she needed to be.

Both parents knew _that_ wasn't going to happen any time soon, however.

**PROLOGUE: PART TWO COMPLETE.**

**I know it's not as long as the first part, but I will admit – my imagination was kinda stemming here and I **_**nearly**_** got hit with a case of writer's block (shudders), but thankfully that was not the case. I hope you enjoyed this prologue and with the next chapter shall begin the story for real! **

**Also, don't anyone accuse me of writing Ash out of character for sobbing because Ash does actually cry a lot. I know he's ten in the anime, but I don't think that would change with age. **

**It's also very easy to forget about Pikachu.  
><strong>

**Yunagirlamy, 27.6.11.**


	3. Chapter One

**Author's notes: I'm really happy to see that people are enjoying the story! Oh, just a warning… AAML shippers may not like it from here on out – don't worry, I'm not pairing Ash with anyone else! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in Pokémon.**

**Chapter One.**

"_And Raichu takes the lead with a high voltage Thunder against Dugtrio! Dugtrio may just have endured the attack!"_

"No! Faint! _Faint_!"

"_And it looks like Raichu is about to wi—wait! What's this? Dugtrio is attacking back with a—"_

The television screen suddenly went black. The young girl's jaw dropped open; she was paused with her fist mid-air, ready to celebrate the Raichu's victory… well, what was _supposed _to be its victory. The girl huffed and dropped onto the settee with her arms folded over her chest. She was _not_ just going to let this pass without a fight.

"That wasn't fair – that Raichu was about to win!"

Her father sighed from behind her, the TV remote in his offending hand. "Not from what I saw and anyway, you told me you wanted to go to bed early, Violet."

Violet glanced at the clock, eyes widening when she saw what time it was. "I meant somewhere around _eight_, not _six_!" Was her father _crazy_ or something? He must have been if he expected her to go to bed _this_ early. She turned round to glare at her father—Violet was so passionate about this that she didn't even shrink back like normal when he glowered back at her.

Ash placed the remote on the table and crossed his arms; Violet realised she was near to entering dangerous territory. "Well _I _make the rules in this house and _I _have decided that you're going to bed. _Now_."

Violet inwardly winced at her father's tone. She could never tell if her dad was being mock-stern or if he actually_ was_ being stern. Either way she _could_ end up being grounded and considering what tomorrow was, _that_ was not good.

And yet, some force deep within her told her to smart off to Ash. It was a force that got her sent to her room and grounded _many_ times (her grandmother told her that the force was called _Mum_). So Violet made the choice to use her mouth, _but_… it didn't have to be so that her dad could actually hear her.

"Yeah, well your rules are _stupid_…" Violet whispered it as quiet as possible. Unfortunately, the side of her that told her to respect Ash made it louder than she wanted it to be. She _hated_ herself sometimes.

"What was that? Or don't you want to go on your Pokémon journey tomorrow?"

Her eyes shot towards Ash in panic. _Not_ go on her journey tomorrow? She'd been looking forward to it for five years – no _way_ was she going to let her father tell her she couldn't go on it! That _did_ mean, though, not mouthing off to him. Oh well.

Violet sighed. "I didn't say anything." She got up from her seat sulkily. Just because she was obeying her dad didn't mean she'd do it _well_. When she walked past Ash he ruffled her hair and she pouted in annoyance because her dad knew that she absolutely _hated_ having her hair ruffled. Sometimes her dad treated her as if she were a boy.

As she made her way up to her room she heard Ash call "Goodnight!" to her. She muttered it back.

However, when Violet got in her room, and closed the door with her back, the big frown she had quickly transitioned into a wide grin. Violet couldn't help her happy mood; she was just so _excited_. Tomorrow she would _finally_ get her own Pokémon and break from under her father's wing. It would be nice to do whatever she wanted without her dad being there to tell her off. Violet couldn't hold her exhilaration in any longer; she threw her arms up and began to do somewhat of a victory dance in the middle of her bedroom.

"This is so _exciting_!" she squealed. A minute or so after she heard the sound of scratching at her door; Violet ceased her little dancing and grinned at the door—there was only one Pokémon that could have been. "Come on in, Pika!" Violet cried as she opened the door. A small Pichu entered into the room and rubbed up against Violet's ankles. Violet smirked down at the Pichu, gently picked her up and cuddled Pika close to her chest.

"You're getting better at climbing the stairs aren't you, little girl?" Violet muttered, mostly to herself, whilst placing the baby Pokémon on her bed. Pika instantly ran up to the stack of three pillows on the bed, quickly made her way up them and curled up. Violet shook her head and chuckled. It was so weird that the Pichu didn't want to sleep with her father. Maybe Pika just wanted to feel independent? Whatever the reason, Violet and her father just couldn't figure it out. Although, Pikachu was fine with it so they weren't bothered too much.

Violet changed into a nightdress and sat with her legs crossed on her bed. She gathered Pika into her arms and brought the Pichu up to her face.

"Pichu, Pi-Pi Pichu!"

Violet giggled. "Hello to you too, Pika!" Violet could understand every single word Pika said. _"Pi-Pi Pichu" _was what Pika said when referring to Violet and _"Chu-Pi" _meant Ash.

Pichu sniggered back and began to run her sand-paper tongue over Violet's cheeks, something which Violet loved.

"Oh, I will really miss you when I go tomorrow," she sighed. Violet so desperately wanted to have Pika as her starter Pokémon, but Ash strictly told her that it would not be fair to start with a Pokémon that she already had a relationship with and that part of being a Pokémon Trainer was building up relationships from scratch with your Pokémon. _That_ and the fact that _no way_ was Pikachu going to let his daughter go anywhere without _him_. It almost made Violet roll her eyes, the thought of Pikachu being more protective than her own father. Then again, Pika was still a baby so it _was_ to be expected.

"She wouldn't get you very far, though…"

Violet smirked at Ash's voice floating from the doorway. Straight away, Pikachu hopped down from his perch on Ash's shoulder and up onto the bed. Pika cried in joy and squirmed in Violet's hands requesting to be let down. Violet complied and the small Pokémon immediately ran over to her father, who then began to check his daughter over.

Violet beamed lovingly at the two Pokémon as they interacted with each other, reminding her of the bond she had with her father. Not that her father sniffed her or anything (although he _did_ check her hair for nits and lice whenever she scratched furiously at it).

Ash sat down on the bed, bringing his daughter into his lap. He rested his chin lightly on Violet's head and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Excited for tomorrow?"

"No, Dad." Violet rolled her brown eyes. "I'm actually crapping myself because you can't come."

Ash playfully whacked her on her arm. "Hey, I'm not immune to sarcasm you know!" He sighed and brought her closer to him – then he began to absently run his fingers through her smooth black hair. "Can't believe you're ten already." Violet couldn't see it, but she was aware that her father had glossy eyes.

"Don't start getting soppy, Dad. Besides, I've been looking forward to this for a long time. I'm going to be the best Pokémon Master that ever lived!"

"I know," her father replied, "and I'm going to be with you every step of the way."

"In my heart, I know, I know."

Ash let out a single laugh and kissed the top of her head. He moved so that Violet could settle into bed, and once she was, Violet ran her hand over Pika's fur, the small Pichu now asleep.

"I'm going to miss you and Pika, Pikachu," she commentated, although what she really meant was _"I'm going to miss you, Dad." _She knew Ash heard it, though.

He smiled warmly, pecked her on the lips and gathered Pikachu into his arms. He walked over to the door, switched the light off and said to his daughter, "Goodnight, Violet. Love you, see you in the morning." It was somewhat of a routine between the two, having been saying it since Violet was four.

Violet repeated it, but with her eyes closed and murmuring it. She was always quick to drop off to sleep.

Maybe going to sleep earlier meant she could beat Hannah.

That stupid bitch; Violet would show _her_ who the better Pokémon trainer was.

* * *

><p>Groggily her eyes opened; it was a shame, because <em>that<em> was a really good dream.

Violet groaned and forced herself to sit up, looking at the time. It was a good ten minutes before her alarm was due to go off—Violet was _very_ grateful for that, now it meant Ash wouldn't be woken up meaning that he couldn't _guide_ her on which starter Pokémon to choose.

Violet rapidly ran out of bed, being careful not to wake Pika, and took a quick shower. She got dressed in denim shorts, lavender top (she _refused_ to wear any violet clothes) and slipped on her dad's old Pokémon League hat after pulling her hair into a tight ponytail. Hannah had childishly claimed that Violet was copying her father by wearing his old hat.

The young Ketchum girl had responded to that with a fist to the face.

She tip-toed down the stairs, put on her white trainers and took a deep breath. This was _it_. After five long years of waiting she, Violet Elizabeth Ketchum, was _finally_ going to receive her own Pokémon that she would be able to train and win League Badges with. Violet let out her breath and shook her arms and legs as if doing that would rid of some of the anticipation. She would walk out of her home Pokémon-less and walk in a Pokémon Trainer. Silently, Violet unlocked the front door, let herself out and closed it.

The sky was really beautiful at this time in the morning when the sun cast an orange light over Pallet Town. Many people thought Violet was weird since she did not mind waking up early in the morning, but they never woke up early enough in the morning to see just how wonderful it looked.

Smiling to herself Violet began the short trek up to Professor Oak's lab. Her father would be _so_ surprised at what Pokémon starter she was going to choose; her grandmother wouldn't be. She said she knew _exactly_ which Pokémon her granddaughter would choose. Remarkably, her grandmother _did_ actually guess correctly.

_Oh man, this is so exhilarating! _

Violet couldn't help herself; she just had to get there _right now. _Laughing, the young girl broke off into a run – there was no one else awake at this time in Pallet Town, so she didn't have to worry about running into anyone. The only other person who would be awake was Professor Oak.

"Wow, Violet. I didn't think you'd actually make it here for right on seven."

Speak of the devil…

Violet smirked and folded her arms over her chest. "Well I _am_ the Pokémon Master's daughter."

Professor Oak waved her comment off. "Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's just go and get you your starter Pokémon." The two began to walk up the steps to the lab together. "So, I take it Ashy-boy isn't taking you leaving on your Pokémon journey so well?"

Violet wrinkled her nose at the nickname, but shrugged at the comment. "Actually, he's been pretty okay with it—except for the soppy comments he keeps making, like how he'll be with me every step of the way or something."

Professor Oak froze for a minute and Violet saw a sparkle in his eyes. "Oh _really_? That's… _interesting._" Violet raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing.

It was well known throughout Pallet Town that Professor Oak, also known as Gary Oak and Hannah Oak's father, used to tease Ash to no end when they were on _their_ Pokémon journeys. Gary still teased Ash nowadays but not as much as he used to. The two were the best of friends, in fact.

The same, fortunately, could not be said for their offspring.

Violet and Gary eventually reached the lab, Violet beaming at her starter Pokémon becoming closer. She couldn't believe it—in no less than ten minutes she would be the proud trainer of a—

"Well, are you ready to pick your starter Pokémon? Remember, they won't only be your Pokémon, but they'll also be your best friend. But, you probably already knew that being Ash's daughter and all."

Violet glared at him for interrupting her thoughts but promptly recovered.

"Of course I know which Pokémon I want!" Violet pumped a fist up into the air, hoping that it would emphasise her statement dramatically.

"Which one do you want, then?"

"I want…" Violet paused for melodramatic effect. "Charmander!" She chuckled when she saw Gary raise an eyebrow.

"Charmander? Really? I thought you would have gone for Squirtle."

Violet scoffed and swayed her hand. "Squirtle is what my Dad has been urging me to choose in subtle hints, but I decided that I wanted to make my own choice so I chose Charmander. Anyway, Charmander will evolve into Charizard and then I can teach it Fly!"

"Charizard isn't an easy Pokémon to train," Gary warned her, picking up the Poke Ball as he spoke.

"I know, but what kinda trainer would I be if I just wanted easy to raise Pokémon?"

"Okay, but there is something I should tell you about _this_ Charman—_hey_!"

Violet didn't give him time to finish as she snatched the Poke Ball out of his hands and sprinted as fast as she could out of the lab. The journey back to her house didn't seem to take as long as it did going from there. She arrived through the front door and was instantaneously met with the sight of her backpack all packed and ready to go. Then, Violet spotted _another_ bag right next to hers. She cocked her head in confusion – why was there _two_ bags?

As she was trying to figure it out, Violet felt herself being pulled forward into a hug. She didn't hug back, though; the extra backpack still invaded her mind.

Ash saw the Poke Ball in her hands.

"Morning, Violet! Wow, so you already have your Pokémon?"

Violet dimly nodded with eyes still on that backpack. Was that her _father's_? It _couldn't_ have been… "Uh, Dad—"

"Come in the living room and show me your Squirtle!" Ash rested his hands on her shoulders and guided his daughter into the living room, the comment about her having a Squirtle completing passing over her head. Violet waited until Ash sat down to shoot him her question.

"Dad, why is there _two_ backpacks?"

"Don't worry about that _now_," Ash retorted. "Let's just see your Squirtle!"

At this, Violet leered. "Okay… but it'll be the weirdest looking Squirtle you ever seen." She placed the Poke Ball down on the coffee table and pressed the button to release her Pokémon. She couldn't _wait_ to see her father's reaction.

The Pokémon materialised and her father leaned forward.

"Char!" The small dragon Pokémon threw its arms up, happy to be out of the Poké Ball.

Ash's eyes expanded and his mouth hung open – it was _precisely_ the reaction Violet was expecting.

"A _Charmander_?" her father bellowed, and for a minute Violet thought he was going to declare she was forbidden to go on her journey. "Why'd you pick a _Charmander_?"

"Because I _wanted_ a Charmander, that's why."

"B-But I thought you would've picked a _water_ Pokémon!"

Violet narrowed her eyes and recalled Charmander. "Well I'm not going to catch _any_ water Pokémon if I can help it," she remarked. "Everyone expects me to be a water Pokémon Trainer, but I don't wanna be what everyone expects me to be."

"Everyone _also_ expects you to be a Pokémon Master," Ash pointed out with a smirk.

"Er, well… well _I _also expect me to be a Pokémon Master, so I'm gonna be what I expect me to be!"

Ash moaned and buried his head into his hands. "Why are girls so complicated?"

"It _is_ a girl's job to confuse the men in their lives."

"You can say _that_ again…"

"But," Violet's mood switched from bubbly to solemn, ""there _is_ something that's confusing _me_." She gestured out to the hallway. "_Why_ is there _another_ backpack, Daddy?" Ash's only response was to grin at his daughter and make his way into the kitchen. Violet stood with her arm still stretched out, not quite believing that her father had just ignored her. She stared in the direction he went with a puzzled expression painted on her face.

Violet followed Ash, a now annoyed look being worn. "_Daddy, _answer my question!" Her dad came over to her, took her by the shoulders and led her over to a chair which he promptly pushed her down into.

"Not right now," he told her and placed a bowl of cereal down in front of her. "Eat your breakfast. Pokémon Trainers need their nourishment!"

Violet scowled at him – nonetheless, he _was_ right. It would do her no good to start out on her journey with an empty stomach. As she ate, Ash suddenly exclaimed: "Oh! I forgot something!" He then rushed out of the kitchen—Violet heard him thunder quickly up the stairs and into his room. He stayed up there for a good ten minutes, giving Violet to ponder over the extra bag.

Why would she need two? Wasn't one enough? Surely her dad didn't expect her to carry _two_ backpacks? As it was she could barely carry _one_!

By the time Ash returned downstairs, Violet had finished eating her breakfast. Ash lingered in the hallway for a minute or two and when he came back into the kitchen, it was time for Violet's jaw to drop open.

_He isn't carrying anything! What was he _doing_ up there?_

"What were you fetching?" the young girl enquired resting her elbows on the table.

"Oh, _nothing_—and elbows off the table."

Violet rolled her eyes but obeyed him. Her eyes travelled up, only to meet identical eyes. The two gazed at each other for a couple of minutes until Ash broke the silence.

"What?"

Violet shook her head. "Nothing. Dad, I… I kinda have to get going now…" She couldn't help the wavering in her voice.

"I know."

Violet perked up at his tone. Why did he not sound miserable? Wasn't he supposed to be, well, depressed? Begging her not to go? Her father was a very unusual man at times.

The pre-teen stood up from the table and strolled into the hallway, Ash ensuing right behind her. With her back to her father, Violet pulled on her backpack and bit down on her lip. She'd been denying it a lot, but this was the part she was dreading the most. As much as she wanted to pursue her dream of being a Pokémon Master… well she didn't _really_ want to leave her dad. However, he always told her to follow her dreams so that was what she was doing.

Violet took in a deep breath, turned to face her father…

… And her eyes widened with her mouth tumbling open. Standing there with the biggest grin she had _ever_ seen and with a _frigging backpack on his back_ was her father. Violet stammered on words to say; this left her truly speechless.

"Right, let's set off then!"

"E-_Excuse me_?" Her pitch was as high as a mouse's squeak.

Ash crossed his arms. "Well, I've been thinking about it a lot and a couple of nights ago I finally came to the decision that it's far too dangerous to let my baby girl go wandering around Kanto by herself with just some Pokémon. So it's best that I go with you to protect you! Isn't it great? You get to go on your Pokémon journey with your Dad!"

Silence followed… for only a few seconds.

"_WHAT_?"

**CHAPTER ONE COMPLETE.**

**Well I hope everyone was shocked by that little twist. I don't know about you, but I think the parents in Pokémon are kind of neglectful. I mean, letting your ten-year-old child travel around the country all by themselves with only creatures that probably won't obey them to accompany them? It's great parenting, isn't it? And I've **_**never**_** seen this being written before so I thought I'd be original! Yay for being original!**

**Yunagirlamy, 29.6.11. **


	4. Chapter Two

**Author's notes: I've got onto the Johto Journeys and err… Violet City? That **_**will**_** be interesting to write. Now, concerning Misty – I'm not saying what has happened to her, but (and without trying to sound cruel) if it **_**didn't**_** happen, this would have been just another plain "Ash Ketchum's kid going on journey" story. That is **_**not**_** what I want. This story isn't so much about Violet's journey; it's more about Violet and Ash. Sorry if you wanted Misty in this story, but she's only going to be in it through flashbacks. Sorry PokéShippers. I can promise you that Ash will **_**not**_** get with another woman. There will be women flirting with him (he **_**is**_** only thirty) but he won't flirt back. I **_**am**_** a PokéShipper myself. Oh, sorry if Ash seems out of character a **_**tiny**_** bit but he **_**is**_** thirty and he **_**is**_** a single father. (pathetic excuses, I know…)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in Pokémon. **

**Chapter Two.**

On her tenth birthday Violet had been so excited and energetic. Throughout the day she received little bursts of happiness whenever thinking about how amazing and awesome her Pokémon journey was going to be. She had it all planned out in her head.

After Violet had defeated the first two Gym Leaders, all the others would tremble in fear at the sight of her. Just hearing the name Violet Ketchum would have them running to their mummies. She would bring down the Gym Leaders Pokémon with the up most force, with her impressive Charizard leading the way. No other Pokémon would be required to beat down the Gym Leaders.

Violet would do it all on her own; refuse _any_ stranger that wanted to tag along. Everyone would respect her because she was just a ten-year-old girl from Pallet Town all by herself.

But _now_… her father sent her world crashing viciously down. No Gym Leader would fear her because she had Daddy by her side. She wouldn't be able to catch all Pokémon because she knew that there were some Pokémon her father just did not like, so it wasn't very likely that he would allow her to catch anything he hated. And lastly, _no one_ would respect her. In fact, it would be quite the opposite. Everyone would laugh at her, poke fun at her because Daddy was coming along for the journey.

Violet grit her teeth. She wasn't going to stand for it. What made him think he had the right to go with her?

Mustering up the courage to fight back, Violet clenched both hands into fists tightly by her side. Fury flashed in her eyes.

"What do you mean, you're coming with me?" Her voice was dark and low, much like Ash's would get when he was beyond furious (like that one time when she attacked Hannah Oak). "Dad, there is no way that is happening."

Her father smiled. So, he was going to do it the _hard_ way was he? So be it.

"Violet, you really don't have much choice." Ash's tone was cheerful, but Violet could see through it. She heard disbelief in his voice, as if he couldn't believe that she was arguing with him. He probably expected to just say _"Okay" _and accept it.

"I don't have much choice?" It was hard to refrain from shouting. "This is _my_ journey, not _yours_. You've already had yours. You're not taking mine."

"Sweetie," Ash's eyes softened and he placed his hands on her shoulders, "I'm not _trying_ to take your journey."

Violet roughly backed away from her father. _Now_ she was furious. Bugger being calm – it was time to bring out the big guns.

"Don't give me that bullcrap, Dad! You're just jealous because you're too old to go on a Pokémon journey any more! But conveniently, mine comes along!" Violet saw something flash in her dad's eyes. "Hmm, I'm so old and bored. I wish _I _could go on Pokémon journey. Oh! I _know_! I'll just take my daughter's!"

"Violet."

"NO! It's not happening! I'm going on my own; I don't care what you think!"

"Violet, regardless of what you want, it _is_ happening."

"NO IT ISN'T!" Violet was aware of how childish she sounded, but nothing seemed to be getting through to Ash. Acting like a child always did, so maybe that was what she had to do. "I mean, if you want to go catch some Pokémon, then GO DO IT YOURSELF! I DON'T NEED YOU!" Tears started to prick at the back of her eyes. _No_. She would not cry.

"Yes you do! No matter how grown up you think you are, you're _not_! You're just a kid still!"

Violet's bottom lip quivered. She just _couldn't_ hold it in any longer. She wouldn't cry in front of her dad, though. _No way_. As luck would have it, though… well, she wasn't _having_ any luck this morning. The tears flowed swiftly down her cheeks and Violet bit her lip to avoid letting the sobs in her mouth loose. Normally Ash would pull her into a hug and comfort her, but this time he was just watching her with his hands on his hips – a sign that he really was not very happy with her.

"Y-You were a-a-allowed to… to go on y-your Pokémon journey all by yours-self…" It really was hard to speak whilst your body was convulsing with sobs. It was even harder when your Dad just stood there and let you. "Why c-can't I?" Ash opened his mouth, but Violet didn't want to hear whatever he had to say. She bolted past him and up to the middle step on the stairs. She held onto the railings to keep herself from falling due to her sobbing. What she was about to say next, it could go either way. It was a risky choice to take, but it _had_ to be said. "I-If Mum was here, s-she wouldn't l-let you." Violet kept her back to Ash, too scared to see his reaction to mentioning her mother.

"If your mother was here," his voice was firm, "she would agree with me."

Violet shook her head. "No she wouldn't!" The young girl took a deep breath. The next words that were about to come out of her mouth had the chance of having dire consequences – Violet eyed her bedroom door. Not if she could race to her bedroom before her father got a hold of her first. "If Mum was h-here… you wouldn't even give me a second thought!" Leaving no opportunity for an answer Violet thundered up the stairs and straight into her bedroom. A safe haven, for now.

Violet collapsed to the floor with her back against her door and let out the sobs that she needed to let out, burying her face into her hands.

This was _totally _not the morning she had expected.

* * *

><p>Ash collapsed onto the sofa, burying his face into his hands. That… <em>could<em> have gone better. He didn't exactly expect Violet to jump happily into his arms and proclaim how delighted she was, but then again he didn't expect her to start crying.

"Oh god…" It broke his heart to see her crying like that. Ash wanted nothing more than to embrace her and tell her everything was going to be okay, but he had to be firm this time. He knew she wouldn't understand _why_ he had to come along – the fact was, though, he simply had no choice but to come along. She wouldn't be safe otherwise. He wouldn't be able to protect her—and _that_ would have been failing Misty.

_Misty_.

Ash squinted and let a few of his own tears squeeze through. What _would_ Misty say? _Would_ she agree like he thought she would? Or would she have argued back, just like Violet? The girl was certainly her mother's daughter that was for sure.

"Pika-Pi…"

Ash looked up and smiled warmly when he saw Pikachu in the doorway. Pikachu had been thrilled when he was told that they were going with Violet. As a result Pikachu, in the past week, followed Violet around almost _every_where. Thankfully, Violet didn't suspect anything.

Pikachu clambered up onto the sofa and crawled into his master's lap. Ash pulled his Pokémon close to him, relieved that he could find some comfort. Hopefully Pika was trying to give Violet some comfort. Ash wished that he could have instead of the little Pichu – they all knew that Violet would reject him, though. For now she would just push him away so soon after their little spat.

"I'm a terrible dad, aren't I, Pikachu?" Ash muttered. Instantly he felt a small surge of electricity; Pikachu's way of telling him that he was wrong. Nonetheless, Ash did not agree with Pikachu. "I should have handled that better. I _could_ have handled that better."

"Pi, pi-ka-CHU. Pikachu pika, Pika-Pi!"

"Pi-chu pi Pichu pi-pi Chu-Pi, Pichu?"

That was strange, why wasn't Pika with Violet? Perhaps she just wanted to be all by herself.

Pikachu jumped onto the carpeted floor and over to his daughter.

"Piika-chu pika Pikachu, chu-Pikachu ka-chu Pi-Pika-Pi. Pikachu pika-Pika pi Pi-ka-chu pi?"

Ash shook his head and chuckled – Pikachu was telling Pika to go and be with Violet. Being in the Pichu's company _would_ cheer Violet up, Ash knew that much. Violet loved Pokémon just as much as he did, with the exception of a couple of types. Then again, there _were_ some Pokémon Ash himself didn't like, such as Arbok or Weezing.

Just thinking of _them_ reminded him why he _had_ to go with Violet. He could understand her anger, though. If his mother had told him that she was going along with him on his Pokémon journey he would have reacted in just the same way as Violet had done. Maybe even worse. No, _definitely_ even worse. He _did_ used to be something of a brat when he was ten-years-old. It wasn't Violet's fault that she was _his_ daughter, that she had developed his temper.

Ash sighed and ran a trembling hand through his hair. He wished that someone could have told how hard being a father was ten years ago. Well, not so much being a father, but being a _dad_. Ash never used to think that there was a difference between _father_ and _dad_, but there was. He only figured it out after becoming a dad.

And part of being a dad was facing your children. It didn't matter what Violet wanted, being with Ash was what she needed.

When she became a mum, then she would understand.

* * *

><p>For once in her life, she was glad she was by herself. As Violet sat shaking like a leaf on her bed, she was so glad she was alone. Earlier she had managed to cease the steady flow of tears and the tiny sobs escaping from her lips. Who knew that Dad could <em>ever<em> make her feel this way? She was his daughter – wasn't he supposed to _prevent_ her from crying?

Violet let out a deep breath and ran a hand over her face stopping just after her forehead (she had thrown the old Pokémon League hat to the floor in disgust). So much for going on a Pokémon journey; Violet was well aware that if she didn't allow her father to come with her, then he wouldn't let her go at _all_. Violet gazed towards the window and twirled the Poke Ball containing her Charmander in her hand.

Would sneaking out do any good? Sure, she would be free to live out her Pokémon journey precisely the way she wanted it, but she would probably never be able to face her father ever again. He might hate her for all eternity and no Pokémon journey was worth more to her than her dad was. No matter how much she wanted to go on her journey.

Then, startling the young girl, came a slight knocking on her door followed by, "Violet, can I come in?"

Tears threatened to fall again as Violet whimpered a pathetic, "Yes." She hated how weak she sounded.

Ash slowly entered the bedroom and once fully in, an awkward silence filled the air. Neither Ketchum knew what to say to each other.

"Dad, I—"

"Violet, I—"

Their nervous ramblings prompted a small smile from both of them. Violet shifted gawkily.

"You go first, Dad."

"Violet, I…" A sigh came from his lips. "I'm really sorry; I should have handled that better. I wasn't really expecting that reaction and I _know_ that's a lame excuse but I am really sorry."

The young girl lifted her eyes up to look at her father—and nearly gasped when she saw how much on the verge of crying _he_ was. This proved to Violet the truth behind his apology. So now she had to say her bit.

"It's okay, Dad. You were right; I _am_ just a kid but… I acted like a _baby_."

At her words her dad rushed over and enveloped her into a hug. Violet gladly accepted it—the warmth from being held in her dad's arms was making her feel ten times better. There was nothing in the world that could compare to being embraced by her father.

"Don't say that, you didn't act like a baby. I would have reacted just the same way you did. Actually, even worse."

Violet sniffled and let out a laugh, which felt _amazing_. "I can't imagine you _my_ age."

"Eh, I was a pretty arrogant jerk back then."

"What, like _Gary_?"

"I suppose I was…"

A silence settled between them once more, but this time, it was a comfortable silence. Ash continued to hold his daughter close to him, occasionally stroking her hair. Then he sighed – Violet winced. He was about to deliver a speech about why he should go on her Pokémon journey with her. Violet was prepared to listen, though. Even though she absolutely despised the whole idea, perhaps her father had a really good reason as to why he should come along.

It had _better_ be good.

"Vi, I know how much going on your Pokémon journey means to you and I respect that, I really do. But what you fail to understand is that the world is more dangerous than you think it is. Trust me, I _know_. There's organisations out there who _will_ try to hurt you, just because you're my daughter. I know you probably think that you can take care of yourself but the truth is, you _can't_. You are only ten. The people who will try to hurt you are much older and wiser than you are. They _will_ know how to manipulate children."

"So… you just want to protect me?"

"Exactly."

"And you'll let me catch whatever Pokémon I want to?"

Her father raised an eyebrow at this; a small blush rose upon Violet's cheeks.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, well I thought you wouldn't let me catch any Pokémon that _you _didn't like."

Her dad laughed and tilted her chin up. "Violet, you can catch whatever Pokémon you want."

Violet beamed at her father's word. Maybe having her father come along wasn't such a bad idea after all – and he _was _a Pokémon Master.

Perhaps he could teach her how to make Gym Leaders tremble in fear at her name.

**CHAPTER TWO COMPLETE. **

**This is seriously the fastest I've ever updated **_**any**_** story. So you should feel lucky. **

**So, I was watching Pokémon: The Movie 2000 and there was one scene in particular that stood out for me: Ash crying his eyes out. At first I laughed but then I realised evilly that a certain **_**someone**_** had to get that trait. Thus, Violet developed further as a character. And the Ash crying scene was kind of cute, too (not cute as in I fancy him cute but cute as in I'm seventeen and he's ten, awww that's cute kind of cute).**

**Yunagirlamy, 2.7.11.**


	5. Chapter Three

**Author's notes: Ha-ha, how funny was the Black and White episode where Ash battled Pikachu? That was hilarious. And on the last episode, where Ash battled Trip in a five-on-five battle, why didn't he just send for some of his Kanto Pokémon? They would have won hands down. And to be honest, shouldn't Pikachu be virtually indestructible by now? But awww, the noises Pikachu makes when he's doing Volt Tackle. Awww, it's adorable! The whole "pika-pika-pika-pika" thing. Awww. Oh, this **_**will**_** be a short chapter. At least 1000 words. Just to give me and you a break. Me a break as in writing and you a break as in reading. **

**ATTENTION: I've reposted this because I made a stupid mistake in writing that Viridian City comes _after_ Viridian Forest. Some Pokémon fan _I_ am...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in Pokémon. **

**Chapter Three.**

This _had_ to be the most bored she had _ever_ been. If her dad wasn't coming along, Violet would have least gotten halfway through Route 1 already! However, what Ash had failed to tell her was that they were making a "short" trip to her grandmother's house. Ash kept it a secret, probably well aware that his daughter would have requested to skip the trip and start the journey. It wasn't that Violet didn't want to see her grandmother – she loved her to pieces – but well… the woman was even more protective than her father was.

Earlier her grandmother was crying into tissues about how much she was going to miss her "precious, little granddaughter" and how "well-behaved" she was. Her father responded that he didn't see a well-behaved girl anywhere.

He got a smack in the head for that from his mother and a glare from his daughter.

Currently Violet sat on the stairs, her brown eyes locked firmly on the door in front of her. With or without Ash, she would make her escape and then wait in Viridian Forest for her dad to catch up to her. Then again Viridian Forest _was_ full of Insect Pokémon…

Violet shuddered as the thought flowed through her mind. Perhaps there was a way _around_ Viridian Forest. Violet had been so sure that she was going to catch some Insect Pokémon, but now the idea just completely repulsed the young girl. What use did the world have for Caterpie, Metapod or worse, _Beedrill_ anyway? Violet certainly wouldn't miss them if they were to go extinct.

Just then her dad walked past so Violet reached out and tugged on his jeans.

"Dad, do we _have_ to go through Viridian Forest? Isn't there a way _around_?"

Ash chuckled, which irritated her. He was _mocking_ her. "Sorry, Vi. The only way to get to Pewter City is through Viridian Forest. First we have to stop in Viridian City, though."

"Well let's just skip Viridian City then!"

Her father waggled a finger at her. Violet narrowed her eyes at him. She _really_ hated it when he did that. "No can do. We need to buy supplies from Viridian City."

"Dad, there's a Poké Mart _here_! Just buy from there."

"There are things that the Poké Mart in Viridian sells that ours doesn't."

It was at that point that Violet _really_ felt she needed to tug at her hair in frustration (even though her hair was up in a ponytail and guarded by her Pokémon League hat). Nonetheless, she accepted the fact that they were going to stop at Viridian City and then go through Viridian Forest. "Fine. But as from now, I _hate_ Viridian City."

Her father shrugged and threw his hands up. "I guess we can't all love where we were born…"

Violet shot up, just reaching her father's height. "What do you mean I was born there!" she cried, face twisted in anger. "Dad, that is _so_ not fair!"

"Hey, you were the one who decided to come whilst the maternity ward in Pallet Hospital was undergoing work. If you had just waited six weeks, you would have been born in Pallet Town…" Ash teased as he walked by with his hands together behind his head.

Violet snarled at his retreating figure and forcibly sat back down on the step.

_Now_ she hated Viridian City even more, regardless of the fact that she was born there. It was just her birthplace and nothing more.

"Pi-Pika-Pi?"

Violet's expression considerably softened upon seeing the electric Mouse Pokémon standing on his hind legs in front of her, a puzzled expression painted across his face. Violet extended her arms out and lifted Pikachu into her lap – Pikachu instantly squealed in delight and curled up. Violet grinned down at him, as she knew the mouse Pokémon made an _excellent_ listening companion, unlike his small daughter who constantly voiced her thoughts even though they were never understood by the humans.

Violet vaguely ran her fingers through Pikachu's short fur as she spoke.

"I know we have to go through Viridian Forest, but it's just _so_ disgusting in there. I know _you_ probably came from the forest, as do most Pikachu's, but obviously it's not them I have a problem with. It's all the repulsive Insect Pokémon that live in there. Just the thought of it makes me shudder. I wouldn't mind catching a Butterfree, though. Its Sleep Powder attack _would_ come in handy when catching Pokémon. If they're asleep they can't resist the Poké Ball. There's a thought; I don't even have any Poké Balls. Professor Oak didn't give me any, just my Poké Dex."

Violet fished around in the pockets of her shorts and pulled out a red device with a blue light. She flipped it open and studied all the various buttons. Her father had told her that a Poké Dex was easy to use once you got the hang of it, but to the young girl, it looked very complicated. What _were_ all the many buttons for? Sighing, Violet returned the Poké Dex back into her pocket.

Maybe this Pokémon journey was going to be harder than she originally thought.

**CHAPTER THREE COMPLETE.**

**See, not a very long chapter. However, the journey will begin next chapter! I promise. In a strange way, watching Pokémon: Black and White is really inspiring me – I keep imagining Violet in the Unova region and how much fun that shall be. I just hate how far behind the Americans we are… **

**Yunagirlamy, 4.7.11. **


	6. Chapter Four

**Author's notes: So I've decided that I will **_**try**_** to update every weekend after Pokémon: Black and White has been shown here in the UK! Which means you fellow British will have to wait until at least 6pm – I'm not updating **_**straight**_** after it's been on, though. Hard as it may be to believe I **_**do**_** have a life. Not much of a one, but it's not devoted to writing fan fiction. **_**However**_**, I have put all my other stories on a somewhat hiatus in order to write this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in Pokémon.**

**Chapter Four.**

"G-Grandma, please… let me… _go_!"

"Oh, but I can't! I can't believe my little granddaughter is already ten-years-old and off on her Pokémon journey!"

"Mum, we really need to go now…"

"And I can't believe _my_ baby is going on a Pokémon journey—_again_! What's the world _coming_ to?"

"_Mum_!"

"Pika!"

"I'll miss you too, Pikachu! And your gorgeous, little daughter!"

"Pi-chu!"

"I don't blame Pika for hiding."

"Me neither, Violet."

The two youngest members of the Ketchum family had been ready to set off, but the oldest member had put a quick stop to that. Swiftly she'd grabbed onto Violet, squeezing the young girl tightly. Violet felt an extensive amount of love radiating from her grandmother, but she'd wanted nothing more than her grandmother to actually release her so that she could _finally_ take the first step on her Pokémon journey.

Delia placed Pikachu back into Ash's arms and sighed. "I'm sorry you two, but I just can't help it." The forty-eight-year-old woman glanced up to the ceiling – Violet and Ash looked up too but upon seeing nothing new there, they exchanged a bewildered look. "It seems like only yesterday that Violet was bouncing around with excitement about going."

"Grandma, that _was_ yesterday…"

Violet was ignored. "It _also _seems like yesterday that Violet was just a little baby who I could hold in my arms and never let go."

"You mean what you _just_ did?"

Delia glared down at the young girl, causing Violet to scarper behind her father's back. "_Violet Ketchum_, will you be quiet and let me reminisce! At least your father has the sense to be silent."

"Oh, I did wonder why he wasn't saying anything."

"I learned through experience, Vi." Ash shuddered as he recollected the memories. His young daughter could only raise an eyebrow at him.

"_Anyway_, let me carry on!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Delia huffed at her son. "That's _better_. As I was _saying_…" Eyes narrowed down to Violet, who smiled sheepishly and made a zipping motion at her mouth. Delia smiled and continued. "I remember the time when Violet came across a wild Krabby and she threw a rock at it. That's when I knew what type of Pokémon was Violet's favourite…"

"Violet, when was _this_ and why didn't I know about it?"

"It was four years ago and we didn't say anything because we knew you'd be mad."

"Did the Krabby actually _do_ anything to you?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"It decided to be a Water Pokémon, that's what it did."

"Violet…"

Delia giggled at the two, holding a hand to her mouth. "You two remind me of when you and Misty used to argue, Ash." Following her words was a silence in the air as all thoughts were about Violet's mother. Ash was trying his hardest to keep his tears back, Delia was sniffling as if she were about to cry, and Violet averted her eyes to the floor, thinking of the mother she barely remembered.

"Oh, she would be so proud of you, Violet," Delia remarked, wiping a hand at her eyes. "You've grown into such a beautiful little girl and I'm sure you'll make a fine woman."

"Thanks, Grandma." Violet kept her eyes to the floor – a blush appeared on her cheeks, as she was always embarrassed whenever her family complimented her. "Do you… do you think that Mum would be okay with what starter Pokémon I picked?"

"I know your mother would have supported you no matter what Pokémon you picked, dear!" Her grandmother replied.

"Yeah, she wouldn't have loved you any less!" Ash added, placing a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Although… Misty _would_ have urged you to pick Squirtle."

Violet glowered at her father and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh I _did_ wonder why you dropped so many hints about me picking that Pokémon."

"Pi!" Pika constantly had to add her own comment.

"You picked up on that?"

"Well fortunately, I didn't inherit your denseness…"

"What does inherit mean?"

"My point exactly…"

"Oh you two." Delia then gazed at them, worry flashing in her eyes. "I just wonder if you're going to be able to tolerate each other. I mean, you could end up killing one another."

"Oh yeah, I hadn't really thought about that…" Ash commentated while crossing his arms.

"_Dad_!" Violet gasped. "Are you actually being _serious_?"

"There were plenty of occasions where your mother and I were close to killing each other—and considering how much we argue I think coming close to killing each other may be a possibility."

Violet put a hand to her face and groaned. "Just kill me _now_…"

"What?"

* * *

><p>Hiding in the bushes like some Pokémon wasn't exactly how she wanted to spend the beginning of her day. It was disgusting and filthy. She could do <em>so <em>much better than _this_. Of course, it was easy just to give up and go back ho—she shook her head, quickly reliving her mind of that thought. _That_ was not an option. Her parents had moaned at her and her brother for being lazy, so here they were doing something about it. No _way_ was she going to go back now.

"Can we go to the Poké Mart? I'm so _hungry_…"

She rolled her eyes and promptly whacked her brother upside his head. "_No_. We cannot risk been seen in this town. Be_lieve_ me, if we could, we _would._" The thirteen-year-old crouched down ever lower, as if to prove her point. "But the boss said to keep an eye on Ketchum and his Pikachu. Although, I don't know why she would want _that_ Pikachu. I mean, shouldn't it be ancient by now, or even _dead_? How old do Pikachu get anyway before they die? Is this mission even _worth_ anything—"

"You're rambling again." Her brother harshly cut her words off. Her cheeks grew red.

"Oops, sorry." A sigh escaped from her lips. "This must be worth _some_thing if the boss wants that Pikachu."

"Maybe the Pikachu has some children?" her brother suggested.

"Hmm… you may be right." After all, the Pikachu was just another Pokémon – and all Pokémon had instincts about things like that. They weren't like humans; Pokémon didn't fall in love to mate, they just mated. "Hey, do you think Ketchum has any kids himself?"

"Yeah, I think he has a daughter about our age."

A smirk appeared on the girl's face at this answer. "_Really_? Ohh, just imagine all the talent she's got running through her bones! If we bring _her_ to the boss _and_ Pikachu, just _think_ how happy with us she'll be!"

And once this mission was over, then they would think about going home.

Well, _maybe_.

**CHAPTER FOUR COMPLETE.**

**I'm so sorry for another short chapter! But my imagination was really running thin with description on this one, so I ended it because I didn't want to write more rubbish. The only thing that's good is the dialogue. Well, **_**I **_**think it is. I apologise if you think it's crap. I did my best.**

**Yunagirlamy, 9.6.11.**


	7. Chapter Five

**Author's notes: It's so weird watching Pokémon: Black and White with Sarah Natochenny and then watching 4Kids Pokémon with Veronica Taylor. Sarah Natochenny does a pretty goddamn good job, but Veronica Taylor is **_**so**_** much better, as both Ash and Delia. I'm hoping that Misty will make an appearance in Black and White, but on the other hand I'm not, because Misty will probably get a new voice. While I **_**want**_** Misty to return, I also don't want to hear a new voice out of her. Besides, I don't think Iris would be too jealous if Misty did appear, not when she has Cilan. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in Pokémon.**

**Chapter Five.**

"How… how much longer until Viridian City?"

In all honesty, Violet really didn't expect the first city on her journey – and weirdly, also the _last_ city – to be _this_ far away. When she was younger, going to Viridian City always seemed to take half-an-hour to get to. Then again, they _did_ use a car. Violet only wished that she could use a car _now_ which, as well as arriving at Viridian City much quicker, would send her even further ahead of the other two trainers.

_Oh my God, Robert. I wonder which Pokémon he chose. If I know that boy, he chose Bulbasaur. Though, I don't see why he would choose Bulbasaur. It's not very strong. Not like Charmander. _A grin developed on Violet's face as her starter Pokémon invaded her thoughts. _Charmander is the best of 'em all. _

"Violet, did you hear me?"

"What?" As she was thrown out of her thoughts, Violet gasped and looked up to Ash. He was stood in front of her with an expression crossing between confusion and worry. At her reaction, though, he clicked his tongue and folded his arms in annoyance.

"I _said_ that getting to Viridian City will take another hour. It would take _less_ time if you stopped your whining."

"_It would take less time if you stopped your whining_," Violet mocked in a low voice. Ash narrowed his eyes at her, but kept silent.

Suddenly, whingeing could be heard from Violet's arms. The pre-teen looked down with care written on her face. "Aww, what's wrong, Pika?" The only answer she got was more moaning from the baby Pokémon. In order to solve it, Pikachu hopped down from Ash's shoulder and climbed up onto Violet's where he proceeded to ask his daughter what was wrong.

"Pika, pikachu pi?"

"Pichu, pi _pichu_!"

Pikachu sighed down at Pika, almost as if that's the answer he was expecting. He made his way back to Ash and repeated what Pika had told him.

"Violet, Pikachu says that Pika's hungry."

"Awww, are you hungry, little girl? Well, don't worry! We can soon fix that!" Violet crouched down and set her backpack on the ground. Still holding Pika in the crook of her arm, Violet opened her bag (with great difficulty) and began to dig around. As she did, she knotted her brow. "Where on Earth…?" She directed her eyes to her father. "Dad, did you pack any Pokémon food?"

The panicked expression that instantly came on his face made Violet want to shoot him.

"Damn it! I _knew_ there was something I forgot to pack!"

"_Dad_!" Violet cried incredulously. "You forgot _food_ for the Pokémon?"

"Hey, why didn't _you_ pack any?" Ash shot back.

"Because it was _your_ job! Remember, you said we'd each have our own jobs to pack something so that we wouldn't _argue_!" The young girl groaned in frustration. "Never mind. Let's just find some apples."

Pika positively perked up at the mention of apples.

"Oh _no_. _You're_ the one forgetting now. Don't you remember what happened the _last_ time Pika had an apple?"

"I don't see what the problem is, you bought a _new_ telly."

"That's not the point—oh, why am I even bothering? You're going to find an apple anyway, regardless of what I say."

"Of _course_ I am! What kind of ten-year-old would I be if I _didn_'_t_?" Following her words, Violet set Pika into Ash's arms and started to search for an apple tree. After a couple of minutes she found one and ascended the tree, six years of experience behind her.

"Violet, you know your luck with trees…" Ash warned but Violet paid him no mind.

"Oh hush; I'm doing this for Pika. I don't care if I break my arm."

"The last time you did, you said you'd never climb a tree again."

"I lie to myself sometimes."

"Don't you mean to _me_?"

"No. I lie to you _all_ the time."

"I'm sure you don't mean that."

"Of _course_ I don't, Dad." She smirked, as did Ash, and picked an apple from the tree. She jumped back down, landing on her feet and holding her hand out to the ground to support herself. "Here ya go, Pika." She offered Pika the apple who eagerly accepted it and ran down to the ground where she began to take little bites out of it one at a time.

Then, Violet felt something brush up against her leg. Looking down, she smiled when she saw Pikachu – his ears were drooped and his large, brown eyes were nearly watering. It nearly made Violet want to roll her eyes, as she was well aware it was all just an act to get what he wanted.

"Okay, but I'll only give it you for payback against Dad for forgetting."

"Give him _what_?" Ash suddenly realised what Violet was talking about. "Violet, _no_. He'll be hyper for the rest of the day." But Violet was already fetching the tomato ketchup out of Ash's bag. Ash groaned, put a hand to his face, and then grabbed the ketchup out of Violet's hand. He stared down to Pikachu firmly. "Okay, Pikachu, but only a tiny bit, you hear me? You're not having the whole bottle."

The small Pokémon nodded his head absently, eagerly holding his arms out towards his master. His brown eyes were locked firmly on his prized possession.

"Just give it him, Dad." Violet was watching the scene with amusement, but her eyes were darting between them and Pika. Someone had to keep an eye on her. "Look at him, how can you refuse that face?"

Ash sighed and handed the bottle down to Pikachu. The bottle was quickly snatched of his hand. Pikachu put the neck of the bottle in his teeth and then darted over to his daughter to settle down by her.

"Pikachu is weird. Where did he get a love of tomato ketchup from?" Violet questioned as she and Ash sat underneath a tree.

"I honestly don't know." Ash shifted and rested his arm around Violet's shoulders. The young girl relaxed her head on his shoulder in response, causing her hat to shuffle up slightly. "So, are you looking forward to your very first gym battle in Pewter City?"

"Yeah. I keep having dreams about it." She brought her knee up to her chest. "And I always keep winning and then the scene changes to me winning the Indigo Plateau League."

"You've got a _long_ way to go before winning that. Which makes me wonder why you chose Charmander, knowing that it's going to evolve into Charizard?"

Violet rolled her eyes – she _knew_ that question was going to turn up sooner or later. It was inevitable, considering the kind of relationship Ash used to have with his own Charizard. "Because not all Charizard's disrespect their trainer's, Dad."

"Hm, whatever. Hey, you haven't let Charmander out yet, have you?"

Violet looked down to Charmander's Poké Ball. Her dad was right; besides showing Charmander to Ash, she hadn't once let him out. She plucked the ball from her belt and pressed the centre button to enlarge the ball. Then Violet threw the Poké Ball up into the air, releasing the Lizard Pokémon inside.

"Char, char!" The small Pokémon surveyed its surroundings, before deciding to cuddle up to its trainer.

"Oh!" Violet gasped in surprise. Recovering, she wrapped her arms around her Pokémon being careful to avoid his flaming tail. "Hello there, Charmy!"

"_Charmy_?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Just because you don't give _your_ Pokémon nicknames doesn't mean I don't have to either."

"I suppose…"

"Besides, you _like_ the name 'Charmy', don't you?" Violet cooed at her Charmander. He nodded his head. "Awww, that's my little Charmy!"

"I think I'm going to throw up…"

"Pi-_chuuu_!"

Violet whipped her head up. "Pika? What's wrong?" Upon further analysing, Violet noticed that something was missing. "Ah! Where did your apple go?" She released Charmander and sprinted over to Pika who was currently crying her eyes out whilst being comforted by Pikachu. "You didn't eat it all, did you?" Violet eyed the Pichu suspiciously. Pika _was_ something of a spoilt brat and greedy. Whenever eating one of her favourite foods – of which she had _many_ – Pika had a tendency to eat it rather rapidly, which then led to Pika crying because she had eaten all her food. Violet figured it _was_ her and Ash's fault, though. There was just something about Pika that made them give her whatever she wanted.

Pika shook her head, which was buried into her father's chest. Violet struggled to believe her at first, but then Pikachu shook his head too.

"Well then, someone must have taken it…" Violet knew it was easy to just go and get another apple, but it was the fact that someone took it that irked the young girl. Who would steal food from an adorable little Pichu? Perhaps another Pokémon did. "Pikachu, did you see who took it?"

"Pika, pikachu! Pika-pika ka-_chu_!"

Violet blinked. "What?"

"Pikachu said that he wasn't paying attention but it was definitely another Pokémon," Ash translated, coming up behind Violet. "Or… something like that."

Violet resisted the temptation to groan and smack a hand to her forehead. Right now her priority was finding the Pokémon that stole from Pika. Once Violet _did_ find that Pokémon, well it had _better_ watch out. Pika wasn't _her_ Pokémon, she was Ash's really, but Violet would do anything for the Pichu. After all, she _had_ been there for all of Pika's life.

Violet pumped a fist. "All right, I'm gonna find that Pokémon!"

"And do _what_?"

"I don't know. Something violent."

Ash narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. "_Violet_!"

"Okay, I _won't_ do something violent. But I'll do _something_." Her face brightened as an idea hit her mind. "_Oh_! I _know_! I'll just catch it! That'll teach it to steal from my Pika." She rotated to face her Charmander. "Charmy, are you ready for your first battle?"

"Charmander!"

"I'll take that as a yes!"

* * *

><p>"Jeez, how far did it get?"<p>

"Charmander."

Violet huffed. She wasn't expecting the Pokémon to have gone _this_ far.

"Oh stop complaining," her father chastised softly. He was walking behind her, Pikachu perched on his shoulder and Pika settled in his arms. "I don't think Pika's really bothered anymore." It was true; the little Pichu was busy clawing at her trainer's shirt.

"It doesn't matter, I want to make that Pokémon _pay_," Violet grumbled. "It stole from my baby!"

"Actually, Pika is Pikachu's baby…"

"Pika-pika!"

Violet waved her hand. "Oh, whatever! I just want to find this Pokémon and catch it!"

Ash smirked. "What if it's an Insect Pokémon?"

_Insect_. The word by itself sent vibrations through Violet's body. Although, she hadn't really thought about what she would do if it was indeed an Insect Pokémon. No _way_ would she catch it. Sure, she'd order Charmy to battle it and render it unconscious, but that's all she was willing to do. Then again, did Insect Pokémon even _like_ apples?

"I'll battle it."

"And catch it?"

"Of course not."

"_Violet_." Ash seemed to be scolding her a lot today. Violet really couldn't understand _why_ though. What the hell was she doing wrong?

"What?"

"You can't battle a Pokémon and then leave it unconscious."

"Says _who_?" In all honesty, Violet had never heard of such a rule before.

"Common sense." Ah, no wonder why she'd never heard of it.

"Who listens to _that_?"

Ash stared at her with a dull look in his eyes. "Everyone…"

"Well I'm not everyone."

"Osha-_wottt_!"

"Yeah, you tell him, Osha—_huh_?"

Violet instantly swirled around with an astounded look adorning her features. Standing right in front of her was a small blue and white Pokémon. Directing her brown eyes down, Violet saw what appeared to be the core of an apple in its hand. Fury flashed in the pre-teen's eyes.

"So _you're_ the thief!" Violet turned to her Charmander, fist clenched tight ready to give a command. "Charmy, use…" The tightness in Violet's face faded as she remembered something important. Smiling sheepishly and scratching the side of her head, she admitted what was wrong. "I don't know any of Charmander's moves…"

The stupidity radiating from Violet made Ash sigh and bow his head. "Tell it to use Scratch attack…" The tone in his voice indicated he was almost ready to give up.

Violet compressed her fist once more. "Right! Thanks, Dad!" She threw her arm out in front of her. "Charmy, use Scratch!"

"Charmander!" The fire-type Pokémon ran towards the water-type, its claws ready. However, when Charmander reached the Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon jumped up and bounced off of Charmander's head. Violet made a noise of surprise and jogged over to her Pokémon.

"Oh, are you _okay_?"

"Char, char."

A warm smile came onto Violet's face. "Oh, that's great." Suddenly, her whole mood changed. Standing up, she snarled and glared at the Oshawott who was currently up in a tree. "How _dare_ you do that to my Charmy! You vile, little creature! I'm gonna come up there and pummel you to the ground!" She was all ready to carry out her threat when her dad unexpectedly grabbed onto her.

"Violet, _wait_! You don't know how amazing this is! Do you know what that is?" Ash sounded like a little boy who had just seen a rare Pokémon.

"Yeah, an irritating Pokémon."

"_No_, Violet! _That_ is an Oshawott!"

"I _never_ would have guessed, Dad," Violet remarked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Even though it said its name, I'm completely clueless."

"Listen to me, Vi! An Oshawott comes from the _Unova_ region! One has never been seen in the Kanto region before!"

"And your point is…" Violet was starting to grow bored of this conversation. Now all she wanted to do was make her way to Viridian City. Her father had been more keen to reach the city than _she_ had (sometimes Violet swore her dad was _still_ a ten-year-old child) but now he was holding them back? What a hypocrite.

"My point is catch it!"

"What type is it?" Violet turned her narrowed eyes on Ash. He was _way_ too enthusiastic about this. He shouldn't be _that_ excited over about what region it came from. No, there was more to this—Violet was absolutely certain of it.

"Isn't that obvious? It's a Water-type!"

It was that answer that caused Violet to promptly walk away. If Ash expected her to catch at least _one_ Water Pokémon whilst on her journey, then he was wrong. No Water Pokémon would grace _her_ Poké Balls. No one could say anything that would convince her otherwise. Catching a Water Pokémon would cause people to get entirely the wrong idea about her.

She wasn't prepared for her father to virtually tackle her and grab one of the Poké Balls from her belt, though.

"_Dad_! What are you _doing_? Give that back!" Violet cried in shock.

"If you're not gonna catch it then I'm going to catch it _for _you!"

"Oh my _God_! Dad, get it through your thick skull! I don't _want_ a water Pokémon! Not now, not _ever_!"

"Pichu pi?"

"Pika Pi-Pika-Pi pikachu Pika-Pi pikachu."

The only warning Ash got was a growl escaping Violet's lips. Then she lunged at her father, willing to do whatever means were necessary in order to retrieve her stolen Poké Ball. She grabbed onto the sides, whilst Ash was holding the top and bottom. Both Ketchum's were pulling the ball towards them as hard as they could, grunting in the process.

"Vio–_let_! Stop being such a little kid!"

"I'm not _being_ a little kid; I'm trying to get my Poké Ball back!"

"You're not _having_ it until it has that Oshawott inside of it!"

"That's what you _think_!"

"That's what I _know_!"

Pikachu sighed and hung his head as he observed the two fighting. He knew what had to be done. It meant that perhaps Ash and Violet would turn their bad moods on him but at least they wouldn't be arguing with each other anymore. After all, there would no Poké Ball to fight over. Releasing one more sigh, Pikachu summoned up the essential energy required for a powerful enough Thunderbolt. Sparks danced across his electrical pouches.

"Piiii-kaaa-_CHHUUUUUUUUUU_!"

At that moment in time, all that was heard was the sparkling of an electrical mass and the agonizing screams of two family members. They both collapsed simultaneously on the floor, eyes and arms twitching and just a little bit singed. Neither of them noticed the Poké Ball roll out of their hands and towards the Oshawott (who was watching in curiosity) until it was too late.

"_Nooo_!" Violet yelled, wanting to snatch the Poké Ball up but it was hard to do so whilst being held back by your father who watched with a massive grin on his face.

When the Oshawott pushed the centre button and got trapped inside the Poké Ball, Violet prayed with all her might that the Pokémon would resist it.

"Please, no…" she whispered. Tears sprang to her eyes as the Poké Ball finally stopped twitching. The young girl stood up and yelled as hard as she could. _"No_! No, that's not fair!" Ash got to his feet, walked over to the now occupied Poké Ball and picked up it with a satisfied smirk.

"Well, Violet, you're now the proud owner of a Water Pokémon." He talked as if he was interviewing her for TV. "How do you feel?"

"I'm going to bloody murder you."

**CHAPTER FIVE COMPLETE.**

**See, a nice long chapter for you. I hope you thought it was as funny as I thought it was. Hey, I don't know if any of you will agree but the part I love most about Pokémon is the music and it's mostly what makes Pokémon feel like original Pokémon for me. So I'm kinda hoping to hear "Tears After the Cloudy Weather", "Meeting and Parting" and (I don't know the English name) "Victory Badge, Get It!" in Pokémon: Black and White. If they are used, I will cry in nostalgic happiness. **

**Also, you know how some Johto Pokémon evolve into Kanto Pokémon? Well, doesn't that make those Kanto Pokémon actually Johto Pokémon? It's a bit of a head scratcher really. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Yunagirlamy, 17.7.11.**

**P.S, The 14****th**** Pokémon films debuted yesterday in Japanese cinemas! So does anyone know when they will be coming out in the UK and US?**


	8. Chapter Six

**Author's notes: I thought it'd be important to tell people that I haven't watched Pokémon series five to thirteen. So until I do, there will be limited to none mentioned about May, Max, Dawn, Barry, Kenny, Paul and whoever I've missed out. Actually, Dawn won't be mentioned until I get to the Sinnoh region – and considering we're not even in Viridian City, that will be a long time from now. Oh yeah, Violet and Ash will **_**not**_** be visiting any towns, cities and villages that were filler in the anime. As far as I'm concerned, the only places that exist are the places that exist in the games. This means that the Orange Islands will not be visited. Also, I noticed something strange: Jo**_**h**_**to, **_**H**_**oenn, Sinno**_**h**_** and Iss**_**h**_**u. Hmmm. Last important thing to tell you about: I have **_**no**_** bloody idea what the Battle Frontier is. Really, I don't. I know lots about the Elite Four and the Indigo Plateau, though. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in Pokémon.****

**Chapter Six.**

Pi-Pi Pichu really was the sweetest human she knew. Sure, Chu-Pi could be pretty kind too – but no human was like Pi-Pi Pichu. Daddy agreed, he said that Pi-Pika-Pi had the benevolence (whatever _that_ meant) of Pika-Pi and Pikachu-Pi (whoever _that_ was) all rolled into one.

So when that nasty Oshawott came and stole her apple, she _knew_ that Pi-Pi Pichu would get revenge. Daddy said he would have too, but it _was_ partly her own fault. Well it wasn't as if she _knew_ that the Oshawott would _steal_ her apple. She was prepared to share and everything. After all, she couldn't imagine being lost in the wild without Daddy there to protect her. So she took pity on the Oshawott and was about to split what was left of the apple in half—when the thieving little git snatched it out of her hands and ran off into the bushes.

At first she nearly let a stream of curses out of her mouth but she quickly remembered what happened the last time she did that with Daddy around. _Noo_, she did not want a massive scolding like _that_ ever again in her life. So she opted for the next best thing; sobbing into her Daddy's chest. It had worked _exactly_ the way she had wanted – and being Daddy's Little Princess really did do wonders for her – and immediately it had grabbed the attention of Pi-Pi Pichu and her trainer.

She was a little offended (was that the right word?) when Pi-Pi Pichu thought that she was crying because she'd eaten the entire apple. Thankfully though, Daddy came to the rescue claiming her innocence to Chu-Pi. Well _that_ sent Pi-Pi Pichu's mood right down, even though she didn't show it. But she wasn't stupid; she could tell when Pi-Pi Pichu was upset. Really though, Pi-Pi Pichu could have easily have gone and fetched _another_ apple and that was it, problem solved. Instead, Pi-Pi Pichu was determined to find out who had stolen her precious apple.

This was where she wanted to smack her Daddy – him and his stupid obsession with tomato ketchup. He'd been too busy with lapping it up rather than keep an eye on her. He said that he _had_ seen a Pokémon, but not _what_ Pokémon it was.

"_I'm sorry, princess,"_ he told her once they'd set off to find the Oshawott. _"I'm a typical male; food was taking over my mind."_

By this point, she'd nearly forgotten about the apple to be honest. She was happy playing about with Chu-Pi's shirt.

"_S'okay, Daddy. Besides, Violet's new Pokémon will get some battle experience now."_

"_It's almost as if this was supposed to happen."_

Leave it to her Daddy to believe in fate and crap like that.

Although she'd never admit to anyone, not even Daddy, it _was_ funny when they eventually found the Oshawott. As expected, it'd eaten all of the apple and as expected, this sent Pi-Pi Pichu into a fit of rage. Instantly she sent her Charmander, or _Charmy_ as Pi-Pi-Pichu called him which made her giggle on the inside, to battle against it. The ensuing battle was _hilarious_. When the Oshawott bounced off the top of Charmy's head, it sent her rolling around on the floor in laughter (Chu-Pi had set her down on the ground by now). Daddy told her off for that, even though she saw him stifle laughter.

What was even _more_ funny was when Daddy had to electrocute Pi-Pi Pichu and Chu-Pi. Then, of course, something happened that completely ceased her laughter.

The Oshawott only went and got herself caught by Pi-Pi Pichu unintentionally. That _had_ to be the worst thing that happened today. Because of it, Pi-Pi Pichu was currently in a bad mood. She wouldn't even cuddle her or stroke her. If Pi-Pi Pichu was sad, then she was sad too.

At the moment, Chu-Pi was setting up camp for the night while Pi-Pi Pichu was just sitting cross-legged with the Poké Ball containing her new Pokémon in her hand.

She really wanted to cheer Pi-Pi Pichu up. Earlier she was going to yell at Chu-Pi but Daddy quickly stopped her, saying it'd just be a waste of breath. He said that Pika-Pi would only stare in confusion at her and possibly think that she was tired (which she totally wasn't).

So now she was cuddling up to Daddy with his body curled up around her, enjoying the warmth radiating from it. She had a question in her mind, but she wasn't sure how quite to ask Daddy. It was a subject he didn't like, because he said it was one that had lost him many friends in the past. Nonetheless, she was curious and she would not sleep easy until her curiosity had been quenched.

"_Daddy, can I ask you a question?"_ She was quiet so that she wouldn't attract the attention of Pi-Pi Pichu. That girl obviously needed some time alone to gather her thoughts.

"_Go ahead, sweetheart."_

"_Why doesn't… Violet, erm…" _This was more nerve-racking than she thought. Whilst she wanted an answer to her question, she didn't want Daddy to be miserable as well.

"_Whatever it is you want to know, you don't have to be scared of asking me. I'm not going to tell you off, no matter what you want to ask."_

That boosted her courage. _"If Violet doesn't want an Oshawott, why doesn't she just… well, release it?" _She promptly felt Daddy stiffen for a few seconds, and then relax again.

"_Because Violet is not that kind of person. Even though she may not like water Pokémon, she knows that as a Pokémon Trainer that she has to step up to the plate and raise her new Oshawott."_

"_But it's making her sad, Daddy."_

"_I know. But she'll feel better by tomorrow after getting some sleep. Speaking of sleep…"_

The mention of the very word caused her to yawn. _"Daddy, I'm not tired. I can stay up all night."_

"_But good little Pichu's listen to their Daddy and go to sleep when their Daddy tells them to." _His tone wasn't reprimanding, it was slightly teasing—and she had to admit, she never disobeyed Daddy on purpose. She certainly wouldn't start now.

As she closed her eyes and Daddy's tail came round to shield her body, all of her thoughts were on her trainer's daughter.

_Please be happier tomorrow. Please._

* * *

><p>Her wish had come true… <em>somewhat<em>. Granted, Pi-Pi Pichu was no longer sad but she didn't have a wide grin on her face like she had so hoped Pi-Pi Pichu would. Daddy told her that females, whether they be Pokémon or human, were awkward… whatever that meant. Daddy _then_ said that she'd understand when she was a big girl Pikachu. So did being a Pikachu mean that whatever Daddy said you'd get it straight away? Well, whatever. Daddy sure was weird sometimes.

Chu-Pi was trying to cheer Pi-Pi Pichu up by proclaiming how great it was that she had a Pokémon from Unova (what a strange word) but that just made the young Pichu confused. Wouldn't talking about what made Pi-Pi Pichu sad before just make her sad _again_? She wanted to fry Chu-Pi for it but Daddy sent a warning look her way, so _that _idea was quickly nipped in the bud. It wasn't fair, though; all she wanted to do was to make Pi-Pi Pichu feel better again.

_Heey_, maybe _she_ could make Pi-Pi Pichu happy again just by being there.

"_Daddy, do you think if Violet petted me that she would be happy again?" _she enquired from her Chu-Pi's arms.

Daddy answered from his usual place of Chu-Pi's left shoulder. _"It's definitely worth a shot, honey. I'm sure Violet would appreciate it."_

She was all ready to hop out of Chu-Pi's arms when she suddenly felt herself being lifted into the air. She then came face to face with Chu-Pi, who had an amused grin on his face. She wanted to so desperately wipe it off.

"What are you two muttering about, hmm?" he asked, chuckling. "Do you want to cheer Violet up, too? I would but I think she's too pissed off at me."

She nodded enthusiastically at this. Daddy gave Chu-Pi a small shock for swearing in front of her.

"Heh, sorry about that, Pikachu," Chu-Pi remarked with what Daddy called a sheepish smile on his face. His attention was turned back on her then. "So, wanna go see Violet?" Again she nodded. "Alright then." Bringing his arms back down to his chest, Chu-Pi walked over to Pi-Pi Pichu. She regarded him with a glare.

"What do _you_ want?" Normally Pi-Pi Pichu would have been told to "watch her tone" but Chu-Pi probably figured that wouldn't have been the best thing to say to her.

"I thought you might want some company. Here," and then he gently placed her into Pi-Pi Pichu's arms.

"_Good luck,"_ Daddy wished her, before Chu-Pi walked a little ahead.

Pi-Pi Pichu sighed once Chu-Pi had walked away.

"Pika, what am I going to _do_? I don't want to keep Oshawott but it'd be mean to release it. Wouldn't it?"

"_Daddy says that because it had to steal my nearly eaten apple for food that it was probably desperate for food. The Oshawott told me that it was a baby, just like me. I'm not a baby am I?"_

Pi-Pi Pichu's lips pursed together and she looked off into the distance. "Perhaps I should release it. After all, it was only looking at my Poké Ball curiously. I'm sure it didn't mean to get captured."

"_I mean, Daddy says I'm a baby Pikachu but how can I be a baby Pikachu if I'm a Pichu? There's not baby Pichu so how am I a baby?"_

"But if I released it, then Daddy wouldn't speak to me." Pi-Pi Pichu sounded panicked. "And if he did, it'd be really awkward but I don't want that! Shit, I hate my Dad sometimes…"

"_Violet, you said a bad word! You're not sa'posed to say bad words."_

Pi-Pi Pichu then bowed her head down, brown eyes cast downwards and the hat on her head shadowing her face. Whatever she was thinking about, she sure was taking a long time. That meant that whatever she was thinking about was deadly serious. Daddy said that when humans thought for a long time, they were thinking about the good and bad sides of something and how it would affect their life.

When Pi-Pi Pichu _finally_ raised her head again, she had a wide smile. Now that Pi-Pi Pichu was happy, she could be too. So she sent a big smile back to Pi-Pi Pichu, even though she didn't notice.

"I'm a Pokémon Trainer. All Pokémon Trainers never back down from a challenge and raising this Oshawott shall certainly be a challenge – but not one _this_ Pokémon Trainer is giving up on!" Pi-Pi Pichu clenched her hand into a fist and threw it upwards, something which she didn't understand. Daddy said that they did it in order to boost confidence in themselves. What _did_ confidence mean anyway?

She shook her head and settled into the crook of Pi-Pi Pichu's arm.

That would be a question she would ask Daddy later. For now, though, she would enjoy the fact that Pi-Pichu had cheered up.

It was about _bloody_ time.

**CHAPTER SIX COMPLETE.**

**And here was me thinking I wasn't going to get this finished in time for today. I actually finished it on Thursday but I'm writing like it is Saturday so no one gets confused. Pika would, but she's only a little baby Pikachu. Now **_**look**_**, I **_**know**_** this story is all about Violet and should therefore be in her thoughts but, and this is where you find out just how much of a horrible writer I am, that ultimately would have been repetitive. Plus, I thought you'd enjoy a chapter from Pika's point of view and a closer look at the relationship she has with Pikachu. It's probably a bit baffling what with the use of "she" everywhere, but I didn't want to reveal Pika's actual name **_**just**_** yet. What, you thought that she actually is called Pika? Well, just as Pika-Pi translates into Ash, so does Pika into something else—and don't worry, it's not some name like "Lightning", "Storm", "Thunder", "Sparky" and any other cliché names relating to electricity. It's actually quite a bland name. **

**Yunagirlamy, 23.7.11. **

**P.S, What I'm about to say isn't really imperative news, so you don't need to read it if you don't want to. ITV ARE COMPLETE ARSEHOLES. Even though they have a perfectly good reason for it, they are arseholes. Because of what happened earlier this year in Japan, over the summer CITV are repeating episodes one to fourteen of Pokémon: Black and White. I know what you're thinking, that sounds okay, nothing wrong with that. HOWEVER, because of this I have to wait until autumn (which is a good six or seven weeks) for episode fifteen. But like, hasn't Cartoon Network in America shown beyond episode twenty-five? See, I'm confused. I will still update every Saturday or Sunday after Pokémon: Black and White has been shown, except I won't have watched that series, I shall have watched series five on a totally-not-illegal-website-that-I'm-sure-everyone-knows-which-one-I'm-on-about which is good because I don't want to watch series five **_**too**_** quickly, because I know I shall cry at Misty and Brock leaving… more Misty than Brock.**


	9. Chapter Seven

**Author's notes: I bet some of you are wondering how Ash can go on Violet's journey with her if he's the Pokémon Master. Well, don't worry. I've got it all sorted out. ****Oh, and you know how in practically every story where Ash has a kid and that kid is **_**brilliant**_** at battling, even at the beginning of their journey and they know like **_**every single Pokémon move**_**? Yeah, please don't expect too much of Violet. I'm sure you guessed that two chapters ago when Violet didn't know what moves her Charmander knew – which is where I need to confess up to something. I wasn't sure if a Level 5 Charmander would know Ember yet or not, so I had to look it up. I know, some Poké Fan **_**I**_** am. Also, did you know Mom is a British word? Yeah, neither did I. **_**Which**_** brings me onto this: there will be sayings in this story (and chapter) that people outside of the UK may not understand, so if there's anything that confuses you, feel free to ask what it means. I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but there **_**is**_** swearing in this story. Don't worry, it's not intense swearing, just mild swearing. Just stuff like "bloody", "piss", "bollocks", words like that. **_**Nothing**_** like the f-word, or worse, the c-word. This chapter has the first flashback, but nothing original. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in Pokémon.**

**Chapter Seven.**

_It looked heavenly_. Even though Violet had been here _plenty_ of times, it never managed to look quite as divine as it did now. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Violet thought that they would _never_ get here—never again would she take a car for granted. Or her feet for that matter; the pain in them was almost too much to bear.

Which was why she was hitching a ride on her dad's back. Violet had forgotten just how comfortable his back was, considering she hadn't done it since she was eight-years-old. Ash wasn't complaining, and if he _was_, Violet was ignoring him. She _did_ have some of own protests, though – because she was on her dad's back, that meant he couldn't carry his backpack so Violet had to carry an _extra_ bag, seeing as her dad's hands were busy with keeping her on his back.

All her attention, currently though, was on the beautiful sight of Viridian City. _Finally_, she would have someone _else_ to talk to! Someone who wouldn't think that she would have to catch water Po—_actually_, maybe not. Everyone in the world wanted her to catch water Pokémon so anyone who knew who she was would just chatter about them.

"I bet you're glad we're finally here, Vi," Ash remarked, his back only bending slightly from the weight of his daughter. "I must admit, I didn't think it would take _this_ long."

Violet narrowed her eyes down at Ash. "Yeah, well _some_one made me catch a Pokémon."

Ash grinned at this, though not guiltily. "Hey, I'm not gonna apologise for that. Oshawott will be a great advantage in your first gym battle."

Violet scoffed. "Who says I'm using Oshawott? For my first gym battle _ever_, I'm going to use Charmy. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't."

"Violet, Charmander won't be any good against rock Pokémon." His tone was one that screamed _"I know more than you do"_. Violet merely rolled her eyes at it. She was used to that tone by now.

"Neither was Pikachu but you still won." Violet knew _that_ would shut him up. Although she couldn't see it, Violet was aware that Ash probably shot a look of annoyance at her after that statement. The topic of his early days of being a Pokémon Trainer was one he didn't really prefer to be mentioned, _especially_ the subject of Pikachu battling and consequently failing against the rock giant Onix. "So if a small rodent," Pikachu growled at this, "like Pikachu can win against a massive thing like Onix, then surely Charmy can?"

Ash sighed; he didn't really want to burst her bubble and reveal that he only won the badge because Brock was feeling sorry for him… _and_ that Pikachu's electric attacks caused the sprinklers to go off, thus weakening Onix. In the back of his mind, Ash hoped that something like that _would_ happen, but he also hoped something like that _wouldn't_ happen.

Violet would need a _lot_ of training with her Charmander if she was going to use the fire-type Pokémon.

"Sweetie, you do know you're going to need to train if you hope to win?"

Violet furrowed her brow. "_Why_? I'm _your_ daughter aren't I?" She smiled smugly. "Trust me, Dad. I won't need to train."

"Violet, Charmander is a _fire_-type Pokémon. Pewter City Gym uses _rock_-type Pokémon. _Fire _Pokémon are not very effective against _rock_ Pokémon," Ash explained, talking slowly as if he were speaking to a five-year-old.

"I _do_ know, Dad. That's what makes it more of a challenge! That's why I can't _wait_!"

Ash arched an eyebrow. "… You're going to lose, honey."

"No I'm _not_," the young girl huffed. "_Anyway_, no one said that I'm going to be battling against _Onix_. They might use a Geodude."

"Even _then_, you've got a ten per cent chance of winning."

"You _really_ have a lot of faith in me, don't you?" Violet deadpanned.

Ash shrugged. "I'm only trying to help you, Vi."

"No offence, Dad, but I don't need your help. Charmy and I will win," Violet craned her head to look at Pika, "Isn't that right, Pika?" The baby Pokémon nodded her head with a great smile.

"Pi-cha!"

Both fathers moaned but only Pikachu could smack a hand – or his case, a _paw_ – to his forehead. Neither daughter noticed – they were both too busy caught up in their fantasies; Violet about winning her very first badge, and Pika about having an unlimited amount of apples.

"Listen, Violet. When we get to the Poké Centre, we'll sit down and talk about why it's not a good idea to use a fire Pokémon against a rock Pokémon."

"And I'll just ignore you," Violet said brightly.

"Can… can we _just_ get to the Pokémon Centre?"

Violet rested her head on Ash's. "Yes. Giddy up, Ponyta!"

"How old are you, Violet?"

"Ten. Now _git_!"

Ash had a feeling that his third sigh would not be the last one today.

* * *

><p>"We need a motto, Amelia."<p>

"We do not need a motto, Rory!"

"Mum and Dad had one."

"We're not Mum and Dad!"

"But we _are_ their children."

"_So_?"

"_So_ we need a motto!"

"We don't need a flippin' motto!" The thirteen-year-old looked ready to kill, with green eyes flashing with fury and fists clenched threateningly. She loomed over her brother who cowered against the trunk of a tree. He shook in fear, now regretting ever mentioning a motto. With the temper Amelia possessed, Rory knew he'd never need to miss his mother. "If you say _one_ more word about it, I'll direct my fist onto your _face_! Got it?"

The boy nodded his head vigorously. Amelia "hmphed" and crossed her arms.

"Good. Now, we need to start making plans to ambush Ketchum and his kid."

"Why?"

Amelia closed her eyes in annoyance and bashed the top of her brother's head. He fell to the floor in pain; clutching his head and muttering swear words underneath his breath.

"I've heard of like father, like son but _that's_ taking the piss, Rory."

"Your _face_ takes the piss!" Rory yelled once he had recovered, face twisted in anger. Well, Amelia wasn't going to just stand there and let her brother get away with that.

"Your _dick_ takes the piss!"

"Your _mum_ takes the piss!"

"We share the same mother, you _dolt_!"

Rory smiled embarrassedly and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. "Oh yeah, I forgot…" Suddenly, his mood shifted and he folded his arms across his chest. His jade eyes no longer showed anger in them, but now only solemnity. "But seriously, I can't remember why we need to ambush them." He pointed to his head. "Short-term memory loss, remember?"

His sister waved off his comment indifferently. "Yeah, what_ever_. I bet you were just thinking about food." Rory glared at her, but she spoke before her brother could. "Besides, I don't really _care_. I just care about getting that Ketchum girl and Ketchum's Pikachu. When they come out of the Poké Centre, that's when we attack."

"But isn't revealing ourselves in the middle of the street, in _broad daylight_, just a bit stupid?"

Amelia chuckled at her brother's inquiry. She ran a hand through her violet hair and then pulled down on her long, white glove, tightening it around her right hand.

"It's not _stupid_; it's the _perfect_ time and place for our organisation to make our comeback – and what a comeback we'll show! After fifteen years of hiding away, we'll show the people of Kanto and the _world_ that Team Rocket is _finally _back!"

* * *

><p>"<em>I knew I'd find you here!"<em>

"_Hey, what happened to your bike?"_

"_What happened to my bike? _You_ happened to my bike, you little loser! This is what's left after you stole it to save your Pokémon! Now I can see why your—"_

"—Dad? Dad!"

Ash blinked a couple of times and stared at his daughter with a confused look in his eyes. "Huh? What's up, Violet?"

"Dad, you were totally daydreaming then. Completely spaced out."

Ash smiled apologetically and reached over to ruffle Violet's hair (he made her take her hat off, it was rude to wear one indoors). She huffed and swatted his hand away.

"Sorry, Violet. I was just thinking about the very first time I came in this Poké Centre, that's all."

Violet regarded him with a look that suggested she didn't believe him. "What, you can remember things that happened a hundred years ago?"

"If I'm one-hundred and thirty, that makes you one-hundred and ten."

Violet's grin swiftly dropped. "I walked into that one…"

"I wouldn't worry, I've walked into worse."

"I can believe that."

"So," Ash grinned and rested his arms on the table, "are you going to give your Oshawott a nickname? I was thinking, what about Oshy? Yeah, do you like it?" He was met with a dull look in Violet's eyes. "What?"

"Really, Dad? _Oshy_? Sorry, but that's really stupid. Besides, if I _was_ going to name—"

"_Was_? You mean you're not going to give Oshawott a nickname?"

"Nope," Violet shook her head, ponytail swaying behind her head.

"But why not?" Ash arched an eyebrow.

"_Because_ only Kanto Pokémon have the honour of having a nickname, that's _why_."

"Oshawott is your first Pokémon, though."

"_No_, Charmy is my first Pokémon."

"Well Oshawott is your first _captured_ Pokémon."

Violet held up her index finger, as if she was about to make an important point. This prompted Ash to roll his eyes.

"Technically, I didn't capture Oshawott."

"Err, technically you _did_. Your Poké Ball."

"I didn't throw it, though."

"Nor did I," Ash countered. "We let go of the Poké Ball after Pikachu electrocuted us."

"Well then," Violet looked down to the sleeping Pichu in her lap and softly ran her hand over her fur, "Pikachu's caught himself an Oshawott."

Ash smirked. He was well aware that Violet didn't want Oshawott, but he wasn't expecting her to pass the Pokémon off onto _Pikachu_. It wasn't like a Pokémon could train and raise _another_ Pokémon. Or could they? Was there some weird region where Pokémon started their Pokémon journey with their own starter Pokémon? Were the gym leaders Pokémon themselves? And Team Rocket, were they Pokémon stealing Pokémon from other Pokémon?

Wow. He'd been told he had an active imagination, but not _that_ active.

"No, _you've_ caught yourself an Oshawott."

"Oh, whatever." Violet averted her eyes to the reception desk. "When is Nurse Joy gonna finish healing our Pokémon?"

"When she's finished."

Violet turned her eyes back to Ash. "Dad, I'm curious. Besides Pikachu and Pika, what Pokémon did you bring? 'Cause I've seen six Poké Balls on your belt."

Ash tapped his nose twice, frustrating his only child. "That's a secret. I will tell you I've brought only my best Pokémon."

Violet cocked her head and widened her eyes—Ash was no idiot, she was putting on her _"Daddy's Little Girl"_ routine.

"So, all your Kanto Pokémon?" Violet asked in a cute tone.

"I'm not saying."

He wasn't lying when he said they were his best Pokémon. They had _always_ been his best Pokémon, no doubt about that. They were the ones he could really count on – not that he couldn't count on the others, but these ones _really_ pulled through whenever he needed them.

Yep, with these Pokémon, Violet would _never_ be in danger.

_Especially_ from _them_.

**CHAPTER SEVEN COMPLETE.**

**I know what Violet feel likes wearing her father's old hat, seeing as how I bought myself one for about £6 (yes I'm bragging). So, we find out that the brother and sister duo are in fact part of Team Rocket – yeah, you probably saw that coming didn't you? Well I don't really know enough about Team Magma, Team Aqua and Team Galactic for it to be them. And as far as I'm concerned, Team Plasma don't exist seeing as the player defeats them. That's not really a spoiler; it's kind of obvious really. **

**I named Amelia and Rory after two characters on one of my favourite programmes, **_**Doctor Who**_**. They're **_**nothing**_** like the Amy and Rory off Doctor Who, though. My Amelia gets her temper from her mother, not because she's the same as Amy. Then again, **_**my**_** name is Amy and I have a temper like that. Hmm. Weird. Perhaps it's just the name Amy?**

**Yunagirlamy, 30.7.11.**


	10. Chapter Eight

**Author's notes: In chapter three, I mentioned that there was a hospital in Pallet Town. Now, in the both the anime and games Pallet Town in **_**much**_** too small for a hospital, right? Well, **_**twenty**_** years have passed since the first episode. I should think that in twenty years that there would be some substantial changes. In fact – I would think that the whole of Kanto would change in twenty years. Oh, and if you're wondering how Violet suddenly acquired Poké Balls, after it said in chapter three that she wasn't given any, she bought them from the Poké Mart in Pallet Town.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in Pokémon.**

**Chapter Eight.**

"_Have you tried telling him?"_

"No, I haven't."

"_Violet—"_

"I just don't want to disappoint him, Grandma!" The black-haired pre-teen sighed and briefly looked behind her to her father. Ash was currently cradling both Pikachu and Pika in his arms as they ate Pokémon food just for Electric-types. Violet turned back to the videophone – and promptly winced. Her grandmother was staring at her with a stern expression.

"_Young lady, if you think that your father would be disappointed then you're wrong." _Delia's face softened. _"He loves you to bits and that will never change."_

"I know…"

"_If you told him why you don't like Water-types, he'd understand. Trust me."_

"But Grandma, you _know_ that it's not that I don't like Water-types, I'm… well, you _know_."

"_I know. Believe me, Violet, Ash will understand. He'll apologise for making you catch that… oh, what was it called again?"_

"Oshawott."

"_That's it, an Oshawott. Oh, that reminds me; I want a word with your father."_

"Okay." Violet stood up and rotated her body, holding the phone receiver in her hand. "Dad, Grandma wants to talk to you!" Ash set down Pikachu and Pika gently onto the table and walked over to Violet, who was keeping her eye on the two Pokémon. "She wants a _word_ with you," she told Ash, grinning and raising her eyebrows. Ash smiled back and took the phone from Violet.

"Hello, Mother," Ash started. "What was it you wanted to speak to me about?"

Delia's face hardened and Ash gulped, holding the phone slightly away from his ear. He knew what was coming. So did Violet, as she hid a laugh behind her hand.

"_Ash Ketchum, how dare you make your daughter catch a Pokémon she didn't want to! How do you know the Pokémon even wanted to be caught?"_

"Well, Mum… it _did_ press the button on the Poké Ball," Ash replied nervously. He felt like he was a little boy all over again.

"_I don't care, young man! And there's something I need to ask you."_

Ash's brown eyes widened – he really hoped it wasn't going to be what he thought it was. He glanced at Violet—her arms were crossed and her lips were curved into a smirk.

Delia brought herself closer to the screen. _"Are you…" _

"Yes, Mum?"

"… _Changing your you-know-what every day?"_

He could have died right there and then, he really could. No matter how old he got, he would _never_ ever escape it. Violet was lucky, she didn't have to suffer it – and _no way_ was he going to start doing it to Violet. He did like to make sure his daughter was always happy.

"_Mu-u-u-u-m_!" He cried, ducking his head as far into his shoulders at it would go. "I'm _thirty-years-old_ with a ten-year-old daughter, for God's sake!"

"_All the better reason for you to do so."_

Ash slapped his hand to his forehead. Right beside him, Violet was howling with laughter, clutching her stomach. It was okay, she would pay later. In the background, Pikachu was squealing with laughter. He would pay later too.

"Mum, _please_. I'm a grown man."

"_Oh, I know. But… but you're still my baby."_

This only prompted Violet and Pikachu to laugh even louder. Ash narrowed his eyes at Violet, but she didn't notice.

"We'll call when we get to Pewter City, okay, Mum?"

"_Okay, sweetie. I love you both!" _His mother blew a kiss at the screen.

"Love you too, Mum. Bye," and then Ash hung up the receiver.

"Oh… man," Violet pressed out between laughs, "I want—to feel sorry for—you, but it's—it's too funny!" She leaned against the wall, still clutching her stomach. Figuring he should just let Violet get it out of her system, Ash walked over to Pikachu. The small mouse was on his back, legs kicking up in the air with hysterical laughter emitting from his mouth.

"Okay, Pikachu. That's enough," Ash remarked. A smile was tugging at his lips, feeling laughter bubbling inside of him. Just seeing Pikachu in such an adorable way made him want to grin.

But Pikachu was also paying him no mind. Ash sighed and looked to Pika. She was standing on her hind legs, staring at Pikachu in confusion. She was too young to understand why it was so funny, and yet, the little Pichu loved to laugh a lot.

"Come on, Pikachu. It wasn't _that_ funny."

"Yes it was!" Violet called out. Ash grunted in irritation.

"Ignore _her_, Pikachu." Ash reached out and plucked Pikachu off the table. This proved to be a success, though only minor as Pikachu's laughter relented to tiny giggles to which Pikachu held up his paw up to his mouth. His trainer couldn't help but smile at the scene as Pikachu was settled in the crook of his arm. Honestly, being so cute it was hard to believe this small rodent was the cause of him grabbing the title of Pokémon Master. "That's better, buddy. Carry on like that and you would have died of laughter," Ash joked.

"Pika-pika." Pikachu sighed in content. "Pi-ka Pikachu!"

"Heh, you got that right, buddy."

Behind him, Violet was finally starting to calm down.

"Hoh boy," she said, trying to get her breath back. She was sat on the floor with her legs out in front of her, her knees up. "Highlight of my day, I swear."

"That's a shame. Not _us_, then?"

**CHAPTER EIGHT COMPLETE. **

**Hey, I **_**did **_**say Saturday **_**or**_** Sunday. I was worried I wasn't going to get this done in time, but whew! I've watched a lot of Pokémon episodes to help me. Today I watched the three-parter with Lugia in—and holy crap. Do **_**not**_** mess with Pikachu. Seriously, Ash head-butted this Team Rocket scientist in the stomach, and then lowered this metal arm down and **_**tore it right out of the ceiling without struggling**_**. He's very overprotective, isn't he? Not that it's a bad thing. **

**Yunagirlamy, 7.8.11. **


	11. Chapter Nine

**Author's notes: Here you shall see quality of writing like so in the prologue. It's weird, but my writing skills are at their best when writing dramatic pieces. Well, I suppose we all have our genres we're best at. I'm glad mine is drama to be honest. Being British, though, seems to help it. I mean, we're dead good at humour but we're brilliant at drama. Just look at Harry Potter (no, I'm not comparing myself to J.K Rowling). Actually, we're brilliant at humour too. I'm biased, but good old British humour has to be the best in the world. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in Pokémon.**

**Chapter Nine.**

It was quite bad luck that their Pokémon were all resting up. Violet and Ash, of course, had _forgotten_ this fact and had found out upon reaching for their Poke Balls, but instead only grasping at thin air. The only Pokémon they could use in battle, if it came to that, was Pikachu—and who _knew_ what kind of Pokémon these two… kids had?

"Who are you?" Violet yelled, running to stand beside her father. Being without Pokémon, she couldn't protect herself. From the big, red 'R''s that were on the shirts of these two people, Violet guessed they had to be bad news. Ash was apparently thinking the same, as he pulled Violet behind him.

At Violet's question, a smirk slithered onto the girl's face. She gestured her left arm up, along with the male beside her, except that he threw his right arm up.

"Prepare for troub—_oww_!"

"Allow us to introduce ourselves!" The girl flicked her violet hair (something which greatly annoyed Violet), reached behind her back and produced a red rose from out of no-where. She brought the rose down to her face and closed her green eyes. "Fifteen long years ago, a terrible tragedy fell upon our organisation." Her eyes snapped open and she pointed the rose at Ash. "_You_ were the cause of this. But ever since that day, we've been building ourselves back up from the dirt."

"Who _are_ you?" Violet repeated.

"You've probably seen us in your nightmare!" The girl proclaimed, dropping to one knee and stretching her arms out.

"And now we're back, so you'd better beware!" The boy towered over her, hands balled into fists on his hips.

"We scare children all over the land!"

"Our tower of success is where we stand!"

The girl shot to her feet. "Amelia!"

The boy pointed directionally to the ceiling. "Rory!" The two joined hands and leaned the opposite way from each other, holding themselves up.

"Team Rocket is here, so run while you can!"

"Fight us now, you can't dissolve our plan!"

Awkward silence followed, as Ash and Violet stared confusingly at the two teens. They were still trying to process what they had just been subjected to. Pikachu had his paws clenched into fists and sparks danced across his cheeks.

"What… was _that_?" Violet asked.

"I thought it was 'Prepare for trouble and make it double!'" Ash muttered. It was deadly silent in the Pokémon Centre, though, so his comment was heard. Amelia grunted and a scowl replaced her smirk. Rory's eyes widened in fear.

"Those words shall never emit from our lips!"

"That isn't really how our Amy gets her kicks!"

Amelia rounded on Rory. "Stop bloody rhyming!"

"You started it!"

"Actually _you_ started it by saying 'Prepare for trouble and make it double'"! As soon as she said it, Amelia sighed and rubbed her temple with her hand. "Look, we're here to swipe your Pokémon so just hand them over!"

Violet gasped as she realised something. Of _course_! This was _Team Rocket_, an organisation of people who stole other Pokémon, in whatever way they could. She'd heard about some of the downright evil things Team Rocket had done, such as killing the Kanto Champion, Lance just because of the Pokémon he had. This was what had led to their downfall. Many people became enraged by this and attacked the Team Rocket HQ, with her father leading with more than six Pokémon. In the end, the boss of Team Rocket surrendered and no-one heard from him ever again.

"If you're here after Pikachu, then you can forget it!" Ash shouted. "You're not getting him or any other Pokémon in this centre, so you may as well just leave!"

"_Ohhh_, we're not just here for your Pokémon," Amelia chuckled.

"_What_?" Ash gasped.

Rory crossed his arms and grinned. "We're gonna take your daughter, too!"

Violet and Ash's jaws dropped. The same thought was running through their head—why on _Earth _did they want Violet as well? Team Rocket weren't in the business of kidnapping humans as well, unless they interfered with a scheme of theirs.

Ash snarled and his face tightened with anger. "No _way_ are you laying even one finger on my daughter!" Violet blinked; she had _never_ seen her father this angry before or heard him use such a tone. "It's bad enough you want to take my Pokémon, but my child and her Pokémon too? This is low, even for Team Rocket."

"Low is what we do," replied Amelia calmly, an air of superiority surrounding her.

Rory held out his hand. "So come on, hand over the kid and your Pokémon, too."

"_Rory…_"

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I do that!" Ash gently pushed Violet further behind him. "And I've had enough of this. Pikachu, you ready?"

"Pika-Pika!"

"Pikachu, Thund—"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Amelia cut in. She haughtily placed her hands on her hips. "You see, while you were busy on the phone and _laughing_, we tied up the Nurse Joy and swiped all of the Poké Balls that we could. Now, I don't know which ones are yours but if I had to take a guess," the teen reached into her white leather jacket and produced a Poké Ball, "I'd say that the ones with 'AK' were, in fact, _yours_. So if you _did_ order a Thunderbolt upon us, we'd just send your Pokémon out to take the hit."

"Hang on!" Violet exclaimed. "If you've got our Pokémon anyway, why did you say to hand over all our Pokémon?"

Amelia shrugged nonchalantly. "Dramatic, I guess. Why be nice and say we've got your Pokémon already?"

"Well, give my Charmander and Oshawott back!" At this, Amelia's face fell.

"A Charmander and an Oshawott? I don't know what an Oshawott _is_ but it sounds just as weak and pathetic as a Charmander."

"You take _that_ back! Nobody calls _my_ Pokémon weak!"

Amelia returned Ash's Poké Ball and then fetched out Violet's two Poke Balls. "Here, you can _have _them back." She went to throw to the younger girl, when Rory grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing, are you crazy?" He cried, obviously appalled in her actions. "We're Team Rocket; we don't just give Pokémon back!"

"We give _weak_ Pokémon back."

Violet glowered at the girl standing in front of her. "Call them that again and I _will_ punch your lights out."

Amelia made a face of mock-fear. "_Oohh, _I'm scared."

"You _should_ be," Ash growled. "Look at you, you're just kids. Do you have any idea what you're doing, working for Giovanni?"

"Giovanni?" the pair chorused and then shared a look of incredulity. Then they burst out laughing. Ash mumbled something in surprise at their reaction, whilst Violet just kept her eyes firmly on her precious – of which they were very, _very_ precious to her – Poké Balls which contained her even more precious Pokémon. It didn't matter that Oshawott was a Water-type now—it was _her_ Pokémon in danger, and so, as Oshawott's trainer, albeit not by choice, it was her job to protect it.

"You… you _actually_ think we work for Giovanni?" Amelia laughed.

"Wow, you guys need to get with it!" Rory added. "As _if_ Team Rocket would be led by Giovanni anymore!"

"Giovanni couldn't handle the _pitiful_ attack fifteen years ago, so he is obviously not a worthy leader," Amelia explained calming down a bit. Still holding Violet's Poké Ball, she shifted her hands onto her hips. "Our leader is someone brave and fearless, the perfect person to run Team Rocket!"

"Tell me who your leader is!" Ash demanded. The two teens were fuelling his rage by the second.

"Her name is—"

"_Sorry_," Amelia interrupted her brother, "That's for _us_ to know and _you_ to find out." Violet wanted to wipe her smug smile right off her face.

"I couldn't give a damn about who your boss is," it was hard for Violet not to swear at Team Rocket, "Just give me my goddamn Pokémon back!"

Amelia shook her head. "Oh. Well I _was _but then you decided to be a rude bitch."

"That's it; I've had enough of this!" Ash snapped. Swiftly he ordered, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" But before Pikachu could release any electricity, Amelia quickly grabbed an unsuspecting Pika from the table. The young Tiny Mouse Pokémon squeaked in surprise. Pikachu could only look on in horror as his daughter's life was in Team Rocket's hands – shocking the teen would mean shocking Pika, and Pika would get it more than the human would.

"Awww, look at _this_, Rory!" Amelia fussed. "Seems the Pikachu had a daughter of his own."

"Why take Pikachu when we can train this Pichu to even more powerful?"

"Exactly! Man, we are so in sync sometimes."

"It helps being twins."

Violet was ignoring their conversation. _Now_ she was seeing red. She was furious with not only the two members of Team Rocket, but also herself, Ash and Pikachu. _They_ should have grabbed her immediately, keeping her well out of harm's way. An awful thing about it was that Pika had no Poké Ball. She may have been Ash's Pokémon, but the way in which she arrived meant there was no Poké Ball. Having a father who absolutely loathed Poké Balls meant that Pika would _never_ have a Poké Ball—something rather frustrating in this situation. Being protective wasn't _always_ a good thing.

"I swear, if you don't put Pika down _now_ you _will_ regret it," Ash warned them darkly, clenching his fists. In his mind he was desperately wishing that someone would enter the Pokémon Centre. He now regretted leaving his other Pokémon more time to rest up than Pikachu. If he had his other Pokémon, these two kids would have been dealt with the minute they announced who they were and who they work for.

"Pichu Pi-_chu-u-u-u_!" Pika cried as she struggled against Amelia's one-handed grasp. It pained Violet's heart to see the Pichu like that.

"Don't worry, Pika," Violet comforted softly, "We won't let you get hurt." Then her features hardened as she looked to Amelia. "Let her _go_. She is _just_ a baby. She won't harm you; she can barely do an attack. In fact, she's never been trained to do any!"

Amelia scoffed. "Oh I highly doubt that."

"I'm not bothered if you believe me or not; just give me Pika back _now_! _And_ my Pokémon!"

"Well you can have your stupid Pokémon." Amelia once again threw her arm up into the air, this time having no interruptions from Rory. Then, without seeming to have a care in the world about where they landed the teenager brought her arm back and threw the two Poké Balls up into the air. Violet let out a gasp of disbelief and ran forward to catch her Poke Balls. Thankfully though, she caught them without any flaw. Once she had them, she breathed a sigh of relief, ran her hand over them once and clipped them onto her belt – she wouldn't use them unless she absolutely needed to.

"Thank you," Violet remarked, she was certainly not brought up to be rude, "But give us back Pika and my Dad's Pokémon _and_ all of the other Pokémon you've taken as well!"

"_Actually_, we've only taken your dad's Pokémon. We figured why go through the effort to swipe those other Pokémon when we could have some of the most powerful Pokémon in the world?"

"You'd _better_ hand my Pokémon to me or _else_." Ash was shaking with anger, as was Pikachu. With Pikachu it was clearer to see his ire as large sparks were coming from his sacs.

"So this Pichu is _your_ Pokémon?" Rory questioned. "Hear that, Amelia? We've got the greatest Pichu in the world!"

Amelia nodded and brought Pika closer to her chest. "Why give her back?" She sneered.

That was the final straw for Violet. Not caring whose Poké Ball she grabbed, she unclipped one of them and enlarged it. "You two are _really_ starting to piss me off now. I'm going to give you three seconds to give us Pika. One."

"Aww, the wickle girl thinks she can actually do something!"

"Two."

"Actually, look at her face, Amelia. She looks _really_ angry."

"Three!" Without warning she released her Pokémon from the Poké Ball. It turned out that she grabbed the right one as her Charmander was produced from the Poké Ball.

"Char-Charmander!"

"Wow, a lizard," Amelia commentated flatly. "Help us."

"Erm, Amelia…"

"Charmy, use Scratch on the female! And don't hit the Pichu!" Violet commanded. Her Charmander nodded and with a cry of its name, the Fire-type's claws began to glow and he ran towards Amelia. The girl had no time to dodge when the small Pokémon jumped up and scratched her across the face. She let out a scream of pain and her hands flew straight to her face.

"Pichu-u-u-u!"

Meaning Pika sailed straight up into the air. Pikachu was quick to act - after all, he _was_ the fastest Pokémon and living thing in there – and caught his daughter by the scruff of her neck before she could hit the ground. Once Pikachu put Pika onto the ground, he immediately gathered her into a tight embrace with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. However, this was one grasp that Pika did not struggle against.

Violet grinned at the father and daughter pair and then at her Pokémon. Charmy's reaction was to run at her and hug her leg.

"Great job, Charmy. I'm really proud of you," Violet praised as she stroked the top of Charmy's head.

"You're going to pay for that, Ketchum!" Rory yelled, throwing an arm around Amelia's shoulders. Then, using his free hand he dug around in his pocket and then threw whatever he got out to the ground. Thick smoke instantly filled the room.

Ash grabbed Violet's hand without hesitation whilst the other one went to his mouth as he coughed. Violet did the same. When the smoke finally cleared, they gasped.

Amelia and Rory were gone... but they had left behind six Poke Balls, one of them having a lightning bolt along with 'AK' written on it. Ash sighed in relief.

His Pokémon were safe. But Team Rocket was _not_.

_They_ would pay for nearly taking his Pokémon…

… And for killing his wife.

**CHAPTER NINE COMPLETE. **

**Halfway through writing this chapter I realised how similar it was to the anime. I mean, Team Rocket first appear to Ash in Viridian in the Poké Centre. **_**That**_** was much more exciting though; here they just stood around doing… well, nothing really. Sorry for that, I'm not too good at action. Oh, how do you like their motto? It's cool, right? **

**Congrats to those who guessed Misty was dead, for you were right. I wasn't going to reveal it until we got to Cerulean City but I thought we'd be there already, so I thought nine chapters is long enough, right? Hey, you now know something Violet doesn't! Not the fact that her mum's dead, of **_**course**_** she knows that, but she doesn't truthfully know how her mother died! **

**Yunagirlamy, 13.8.11.**


	12. Chapter Ten

**Author's notes: Yay, chapter ten! … And besides the introduction of Team Rocket and Violet capturing an Oshawott, **_**nothing**_** has happened. Let's see here… -checks episode ten summary and mutters to self- holy crap, on the way to Vermillion City? –Turns back to readers- Right. Um. I think perhaps it's time that I take Violet and Ash out of Viridian City. Not straight away. Oh, and just for a treat… PIKACHU'S POV. Yaaay! –No one else cheers- Oh **_**fine**_**, be that way. Remember, Pika-Pi is Ash (though, being a Poké Fan you should know that already, tut tut!) and Pi-Pika-Pi is Violet. Oh yeah, there's going to be more dramatic irony because this is a story filled with dramatic irony. Well, the thing that is dramatic irony is **_**kinda**_** dramatic irony because two characters know it already but two characters don't. Yeah, I know I'm confusing. And I just realised… when Pika evolves, she's gonna call Violet "Pi-Pi Pikachu". Hahaha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in Pokémon.**

**Chapter Ten.**

"_Daddy—! I'm okay, really I am."_

"_I could have lost you today. Those people could have taken you away from me." _Pikachu let out his tenth sigh of relief that day and hugged his daughter closer to him. Glancing to the side of him, he saw Pika-Pi pull _his_ daughter into an embrace on the bed they were both sat on. Pi-Pika-Pi was settled in his lap and buried her head into Pika-Pi's shoulder – her hair was now loose so it fell down by the side of her face, covering it.

"_But, Dad, they didn't." _His daughter pulled back and grinned at him. It was such a contagious smile; he couldn't help but to smile back. _"Look, I'm okay." _She twirled her small body around as if to further accentuate her point.

Make that his _eleventh_ sigh of relief that day. Usually when his daughter's life was in danger it was something like her scratching the furniture by accident and Pika-Pi not being too happy about it, or _accidentally _short-circuiting the lights when learning how to control an electric attack—again, Pika-Pi not too pleased with her and him. But _this_… well, this was beyond anything that had ever happened before. Really, he should have expected something like this happening, but… well, he'd never expected Team Rocket to come back. Not even _Pika-Pi_ predicted Team Rocket, and if he _did_, well he was certainly keeping quiet about it.

"_Daddy, what were they going to do to me if they took me away?"_

Counting this now the fifth time Pikachu wrapped his arms around his daughter's small body. He thanked Arceus that her mind was still innocent. _"They wouldn't have done anything, Tessa. Because I wouldn't have let them take you away."_

"_Dadddyyy, stop hugging me! I'm okay."_

"Pikachu, are _you_ okay?"

He looked up at the sound of his trainer's voice. Pika-Pi was staring at him with concern written on his face; Pikachu smiled and nodded.

"_I'm fine, Ash. Don't worry about me – worry about Team Rocket the next time I see them." _That earned a chuckle from Pika-Pi.

"What did Pikachu say?" Pi-Pika-Pi asked her father. She was strange—sometimes she could understand what Pikachu said, but most of the time couldn't.

"That he's fine, but Team Rocket won't be."

Pi-Pika-Pi turned to smile at him. "Make sure you Thunderbolt 'em good, Pikachu."

"_I will!"_

"_Can I shock them too?" _Tessa enquired, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. After seeing the many electric attacks her father had handed out, she was keen to start using attacks herself. _But_, there was one small problem with that – using any electric attacks meant she would end shocking herself, and _never_ wanting to see her get hurt, Pikachu didn't allow her to learn any electric attacks. Only when she's a Pikachu can she learn electric attacks.

"_Sorry, Tess, but no." _At this, Tessa's smile fell and tears pooled in her eyes. _"You know that shocking someone would mean shocking yourself. Trust me, it hurts a lot."_

"_I don't care, though!"_ Tessa cried, stomping a foot.

"_You'll thank me one day, Tessa,"_ Pikachu told his daughter. She didn't listen, though. She just turned to Pi-Pika-Pi.

"_Violet, tell Daddy to let me learn attacks!" _Having been around Tessa for all of her life, save for two weeks, Pi-Pika-Pi understood what she was saying _all_ of the time (as did Pika-Pi). Therefore, in response to Tessa, Pi-Pika-Pi smiled, though compassionately this time, and told her:

"Sorry, Pika, but we can't risk you getting hurt."

Tessa let out a little _"humph!"_, crossed her arms and sat at the foot of the bed. _"But what happens if I get taken again and you're not there."_

He didn't even _want_ to think about that, if that situation ever _did_ happen.

"_It won't, though, Tess. This going to sound soppy, but I'll always be here to protect you."_

"_What does soppy mean?"_

Pikachu rolled his eyes and smirked. _"It means that I love you very much, darling."_

Tessa scrunched up her nose. _"Why couldn't you just say that and not use that weird word?"_

Pikachu sighed and for the sixth time, gathered his daughter into his arms.

"_Because I love you very much, Tessa."  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Come on, Pikachu! Time to wake up!"<p>

"_No…"_

His eyes were still closed but Pika-Pi probably put his hands on his hips at that point.

"_Yes_, Pikachu. We're heading into Viridian Forest today."

"_That's not wise," _Pikachu mumbled, turning onto his side with the purpose of falling back to sleep. Unfortunately, his trainer had _other_ plans. Pika-Pi clicked his tongue and lifted Pikachu into his arms, causing his eyes to snap open. _"Hey! I don't lift _you_ up when you're trying to sleep!"_

"No, but you _do_ shock me," Pika-Pi pointed out. Pikachu had to sigh at this; Pika-Pi _was_ right. "And Violet will be fine."

"_It's not Violet I'm worried about. She's not as scared as insects as Misty was. She just thinks of them as an annoyance. No, I'm worried about Tessa." _Pika-Pi gently placed him down onto the ground so that he could stretch.

"Why Pika?"

"_She has really never been outside of Pallet Town. She's never seen a forest. It will be gigantic to her."_

"I… I guess you're right about that, Pikachu. But hey, she's a kid. Maybe it'll be a big playground to her!"

"_You're so optimistic. I kinda grew out of that when I became a father."_

"Heh, a Meowth never changes its spots! … Or was it was a Persian that never changes its spots?"

"_It doesn't matter. Where's Pika now?"_

"Oh, with Violet having some breakfast."

Pikachu grinned and then stretched out his body. The fact that his daughter _loved_ to eat always made him smile. If anything, it meant that she'd never refuse food which meant she'd never starve to death. It was like she was a teenager already…

_Not looking forward to those years_, Pikachu thought.

"Come on, you can have ketchup for breakfast today. My treat!"

Pikachu halted his walking to the open door and spun around in surprise, eyes widened at his trainer. _"What?"_ he murmured. It was true that Pika-Pi was strict when it came to Pikachu and ketchup. Pikachu was a battler—and ketchup was _not_ food for a battler. Unless he managed to get it himself or Violet snuck him some when her father wasn't looking, it was a rare occasion that he got some ketchup. Never before had he had ketchup just a couple of days after having some previously.

"_You're in a good mood, aren't you?"_

Pika-Pi shrugged and then scooped him up into his arms. He didn't stay there long, opting to instead ride on Pika-Pi's shoulder rather than in his arms.

"Well I figured after the events of yesterday, you could do with cheering up."

"_Just knowing my daughter is okay makes me cheerful… but if you're offering, I sure wouldn't mind some ketchup."_

"You're such a kid, Pikachu," Pika-Pi laughed, reminding him of one of their past companions.

"_I'M a kid? Ash, please; look in the mirror before you accuse me of such things." _

"The mirror would break from my handsomeness."

"_You're such a vain bast—"_

"Hey, who said you could swear?" Pika-Pi grinned. "Swear and you may not get some ketchup…" he jokingly warned as he strolled down a corridor to where Pi-Pika-Pi and Tessa were.

"_Get in the way of my ketchup and I and you won't live to see another day."_

"I swear, you're in love with ketchup. You should get married to it."

Pikachu's only answer was to sigh, something he had done many times before.

* * *

><p>The sun was extra bright today as though it was shining only for them. It was like it knew the events of yesterday and was shedding some light on the situation. It seemed to work, though—everyone was in a great mood.<p>

Tessa was currently running around a field like the little kid she was (having pieces of apple for breakfast helped), Pi-Pika-Pi was dancing about and singing at the top of her voice, not caring if she was out of tune or not (the girl could actually sing, taking after her mother, but being _that_ happy meant she couldn't hold a tune to save her life) and Pika-Pi was lying down on the soft grass with his hands behind his head with a hat shadowing his face (it was one Pikachu loved, the hat Pika-Pi wore when they were exploring Unova. He thought that Pika-Pi's head would be too big for those hats anymore but it looked like that his mother made the hats adjustable).

And Pikachu himself… well he was curled up by his master, but far from tired. No, just relaxing; if any of them fell asleep it would be because of how relaxed they were. Besides, with the racket Pi-Pika-Pi was making it would be near enough impossible to get some shut-eye anyway.

Which, it appeared, Pika-Pi was quite keen to get.

"_Violet_!" he barked, throwing his body up to glare at his child. "Will you _shut up _singing? Can't you be quiet and let your father sleep?"

"No, I will _not_ let your lazy ass sleep," Pi-Pika-Pi retorted, earning a giggle from Pikachu and Tessa. "Besides, I want to get my first gym badge!"

"Well _I_ want some sleep, and seeing as I'm the adult anything I say goes." Pika-Pi's brown eyes then looked off into the distance and a goofy smile appeared on his face. "Heh, it's nice being the oldest for a change in a group."

"_You were never the youngest," _Pikachu reminded him.

"I was talking in terms of _humans_, Pikachu."

"_In that case, you're _still_ the youngest."_

Pika-Pi's mouth dropped open and a gasp of disbelief emitted from his mouth. "_Hey_! What's that supposed to mean?"

"_You're the oldest one here, figure it out."_

"You're making no sense, Pikachu."

"_It doesn't take much for you to not understand something."_

Pika-Pi's eyes narrowed and swiftly, he lifted Pikachu onto his lap. Pikachu sighed in content and snuggled into his trainer's thigh.

"Violet, make sure your Pokémon treat you with respect so at least _one_ of us knows what it's like."

And ironically, _he_ was the one who treated Pika-Pi with the most respect.

**CHAPTER TEN COMPLETE.**

**Hey, I don't know what it is about Pikachu but I always seem to make him say mushy things. Very strange. Anyway, so you have now learnt that Pika's name is Tessa! See, what'd I tell you? A bland name. But hey, at least it's not **_**Ashley**_** (which, no offense, is a stupid name for Ash's kid. It's like Ash is saying "I **_**expect**_** you to do exactly what I've done and be better at it". Poor kid(s).) And yes, Pikachu **_**does**_** call himself Pikachu… at least in my stories. **

**Hey, less than a month now until a new episode of Black and White in the UK! It's been tempting to watch them online but I've resisted. **

**I was, like, playing Pokémon Pearl earlier and I was at the footprint man's house and I had my Prinplup called Squall walk and what it said about me almost brought me to tears. I'm sad, I know. But hey, I'm British. We love things like that. **

**Yunagirlamy, 21.8.11.**

**P.S. Get the Blu-Ray of Pokémon Heroes and Destiny Deoxys. Pokémon is absolutely STUNNING in HD… and Ash is even cuter. Hehe. **


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Author's notes: Oh wow, cutting this one a bit close, aren't I? Oh, about me calling Bug Pokémon Insect Pokémon… well, I know that's rather British of me, but I think that if Pokémon was translated into British English, they **_**would**_** probably be called Insect Pokémon, plus I hate the word "bug". Hey, can you imagine a British dub of Pokémon? Probably be as awful as the UK dub of DBZ. Ha-ha, Big Green. Also, expect this one to be short. Like, **_**really**_** short. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in Pokémon.**

**Chapter Eleven.**

Without a doubt, this was the most frightening place she had _ever_ been in her ten years of living. The trees loomed ominously over her, casting massive shadows on the ground. The wind whistled in her ears and caused her unruly hair (for she hadn't quite simply been bothered to brush it this morning, choosing only instead to slip her father's old cap on her head) to blow into her face. The grass was damp meaning her trainers were getting slightly wet…

… Okay, so _maybe_ the grass wasn't _that _terrifying but it _was_ highly annoying, especially since the trainers she was wearing had been given to her by Ash last Christmas, and came with the warning: _"They were very expensive so don't be rough with them like you usually are with trainers."_ Of course, Violet hadn't really listened to her father's cautioning and had treated them the same way she treated every pair of trainers she had because Ash wasn't normally there to see what activities she participated in whilst wearing them. _Now _he _was_ here to see, but perhaps he didn't care about her very expensive trainers getting a tad wet? Hopefully though, he wouldn't find out about the fact her left trainer's sole was beginning to break off a little.

"Daddy, tell the forest to go away," Violet complained as she and Ash walked through Viridian Forest hand-in-hand with Violet giving Ash's hand a tight squeeze every time an Insect Pokémon was sighted.

"_How_ old are you?" Ash sighed, but was grinning on the inside.

"Ten. Daddy, tell the forest to go away."

"… Fine. Viridian Forest, go away."

Violet furrowed her brow and released a deep sigh. "Dad, it didn't work." She directed her eyes down to Pikachu and Pika. "At least _some_one is having fun here." Pika, after having seen the videos of her father battling in the Leagues she was eager to battle herself, but being only a baby Pokémon still, she couldn't really learn any attacks. However, she wasn't going to let _that_ stop her. Having never been in Viridian Forest before, she was excited about all the new Pokémon—not the fact of _seeing_ new Pokémon, but the fact of _battling_ new Pokémon. So currently, every time she saw a Pokémon the sacs on her cheeks began to charge up with electricity and a determined grin would appear on her face as she started to run towards a Pokémon with the full intent of battling them – and she would have succeeded in it too, if not for Pikachu swiftly catching her and holding her back.

"Yeah, all at the expense of Pikachu," Ash replied, shooting a sympathetic look to Pikachu. "Feel sorry for you, buddy. I know how you feel."

"Pi-kaaa," Pikachu sighed holding firmly onto his daughter's paw.

"Pichu! Pi pi Pichu pi!" Pika cried after spotting a Caterpie scurry off into a nearby bush.

"Hey, Dad," Violet started letting Ash's hand loose, who instantly began to rub it, "What do you mean you know how Pikachu feels?"

"What, you don't remember all the times you've wandered off from me?"

Violet shook her head. "No," and then she beamed, "although that's _totally_ something I would do."

"It's _also_ something that's gotten you into trouble more than a few times," Ash remarked, with his arms folded, head pointed at the ground and eyes closed. "Honestly, the thought of buying a lead for you crossed my mind a lot, Violet." Ash opened his eyes to look at his daughter… only to find that she had wandered off somewhere. "That's _it_, Pikachu; as soon as we get to Pewter City I'm buying a lead for her." However, when Ash directed his eyes to where Pikachu was… well, _he_ had gone too, as well as Pika. "And one for Pikachu, as well…" Ash grit out, feeling his anger rising by the second. He sighed. "Well, they can't have gone far."

_I'm gonna kill them when I get my hands on them, though.  
><em>

"Pikachu, are you sure she went this way?"

"Pika-Pika pikachu pika!"

Violet held her hands up to her chest in defence. "All right, all right! I believe you!" The young girl huffed. "I just can't believe she went after an Insect Pokémon." A shudder ran down her spine. "Urgh, it just makes me shudder."

Pikachu rolled his brown eyes and scampered up a tree.

"Hey, _yeah_!" Violet exclaimed. "That's a good idea – we're sure to see her from up there!" Following her words, the new Trainer reached up to grab a hold of the lowest branch – she was five foot two so it was no problem – and hauled herself up, setting herself next to Pikachu. She swung her legs as she called out, "Pika! PIKA! Pika, where are you?"

"Pika!" Pikachu kept crying out, holding his paws around his mouth. "_Piikaaa_!"

Violet let out a deep sigh, her body deflating. "I'm really hope she's okay, Pikachu."

"Pika-chu pika!"

"_Violet_! _Pikachu_!"

Both Violet's and Pikachu's eyes widened and their spines snapped up straight upon hearing the angry voice below them.

"Oh, _hi_, Dad," Violet feebly waved a hand at her father, who had his arms crossed but no expression of anger was on his face. "We're sorry for wandering off, but Pika went off by herself into some bushes and now we're trying to find her."

"From a _tree_?" Ash arched an eyebrow.

"It makes sense if you think about it!"

"Then I suppose you wouldn't mind telling me _how_ it makes sense?"

"Well…" Violet tipped the brim of her hat up. "If we're up here, we've got a better chance of seeing her." There was a few moments silence as Ash considered this. Violet just rolled her eyes and carried on to call out for Pika.

"I guess it does," Ash muttered. Then a grin emerged and he pumped a fist. "All right! We've got a better chance if I search for her on the ground!"

"Excuse me, Mister Pokémon Master, sir, but are you looking for _this_?"

**CHAPTER ELEVEN COMPLETE.**

**See, what I'd tell ya? AND I AM SO SORRY FOR UPDATING THIS LATE. I've been too busy watching Pokémon, of which I've now got onto Pokémon Advanced. Oh my days, the sixth series is hilarious! Oh, and I cried like a baby at "Gotta Catch Ya Later!". No update this Saturday though, as I'll be at Duxford Air Show, so expect one Sunday or Monday. **

**Yunagirlamy, 1.9.11.**

**P.S, the person at the end is not who you think.**


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Author's notes: YES! The fifteenth episode of Pokémon: Black and White aired on UK screens Saturday! **_**Ohhh**_**, I've had to wait for about seven weeks for Black and White and now it's finally back! Disney XD will start showing it next week, but not in HD even though the channel is in HD. Oh, Disney. Sorry, this one won't make it past 2,000 words either but I **_**promise**_** that the next one will long. However, I can't promise that it will be updated on Saturday. Going to Duxford has thrown me right off. I once again apologise. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in Pokémon.**

**Chapter Twelve.**

At the sound of the young girl's voice, Ash swirled around and once his eyes saw the sight of a rather guilty looking Pika he rushed over without hesitation and scooped the Pichu into his arms, giving her a stern look – though he would leave the telling off to Pikachu.

"Thank you for finding her," Ash told the girl who ran a hand through her black hair and pushed her thin-framed glasses further up her nose. "I really appreciate it." If Pika hadn't have been found and _they_ couldn't find her, Ash had no idea of what he would do. One thing he _wouldn't_ have done would be to give up, and neither would have Violet. It really went without saying for Pikachu. The Pokémon would have searched the ends of the Earth for his daughter.

"Oh, it was nothing really. Although I do have to wonder—why wasn't she in her Poké Ball?"

"Well—"

"PIKA!"

Pika was suddenly lifted out of his arms into Violet's before Ash had time to protest.

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay, baby. What were you _thinking_ in going after an Insect Pokémon? I don't know how you could bear to even _look_ at one."

"Violet, don't ignore this girl."

"What girl?"

"This—" Ash turned to look at the girl… but she was no longer there. "… Girl."

Violet smirked and Ash knew what she was about to say.

"Dad, I think the old age is finally getting to you."

"Old age? I'm bloody thirty, not fifty."

"Which is only in twenty years…" Violet teased in a sing-song voice.

"That's ages away!"

A giggle emitted from Violet. "But, Dad, I _am_ a bit worried that you're seeing things. However, if you say that there was a girl there… then there can't have been a girl there."

"I have such a _lovely_ daughter."

"The best in the world," Violet grinned.

"Pi-Pi Pichu, pichu pi pi chu!" Pika abruptly exclaimed from Violet's arms. The ten-year-old peered down at the Pichu with confusion flashing in her brown eyes at Pika's statement.

"What do you mean there really _was_ a girl?"

"Picha pichu pi pichu!"

"And she saved you from the big, nasty Weedle?"

"Pi!"

"Y'know, Vi," Ash began, hesitating slightly. He knew that Violet would not take his next comment lightly. Of course, being Misty's daughter it meant that Violet was just as protective over baby Pokémon as much as her mother was. "They _do_ have a massive stinger on top of their head."

Violet was silent for a few moments, contemplating what she had just been told. Then, she beamed, reached up and twisted her cap sideways.

"Well, I think it's time to pay that nasty Pokémon an arse kicking…" She moved to charge forward, but swiftly stopping her in her tracks and earning an irritated look from the girl, Ash grabbed onto Violet's arm.

"Maybe you should think about getting your priorities in order and paying the Gym Leader of Pewter Gym an arse kicking instead." Straight after his remark, he felt a kick on his ankle – no doubt from a certain yellow Pokémon of his.

Violet pulled out of her father's grip and held his hand in hers; it seemed that she was still scared of the forest. "You're desperate for me to get a badge, aren't you?"

"You _do_ need eight of them if you ever hope to enter the Indigo Plateau," Ash pointed out. "Which I'm sure you'll have no trouble getting. You _are_ my daughter after all."

Violet let out a groan and started to walk forward. "You had a go at me for thinking like that. Why can you say it and I can't?"

"I don't want you to get cocky." Pikachu hopped up onto his shoulder and sent a scathing look to Pika, who burrowed into the crook of Violet's arm in response.

"I'm not going to _get_ cocky. There's just… nothing wrong with being confident, that's all."

"Just don't get _too_ confident."

_That's when you start to make mistakes._

* * *

><p>As fast as her legs would take her, she ran to the Pokémon Centre in Pewter City. That was where Clyde said he was meeting her, so he just <em>had <em>to be there. If he wasn't, she wasn't really sure _what_ she was going to do.

Was that _really_ her? The one who was famous for escaping their grasp six years ago?

She barely had time to gather her thoughts as she practically flew into the Pokémon Centre, trying her best to look unsuspicious. She ran straight to the front desk and held onto it with all her might. With all the running she had just done, and how fast she had done it, there was virtually no oxygen left in her lungs.

"Has… has," she began questioning to the bewildered Nurse Joy whilst getting her breath back, "has a boy, sixteen-years-old, come in… here?"

"Are you all _right_?" Nurse Joy asked, her tone laced with concern. "Are you running from someone?"

"I'm fine, no need to worry," she said, waving her hand, "But has a boy come in here? His name is Clyde."

The nurse's mood did a full 180 turn and she smiled a sugary sweet smile. "Yes, I remember him. He was such a nice boy. He wouldn't stop complimenting me." Joy held a hand to her mouth and giggled. "I practically had to beg him to stop! So if you're asking after Clyde, you must be Bonnie, right?"

"Yes, that's me!" Bonnie nodded her head vigorously, her glasses nearly falling off her nose. "Where is he?"

"Clyde is in Room 2, dear."

Bonnie flashed a peace sign at the Pokémon nurse. "Thank you!" she called as she walked off.

"Oh, you're welcome!"

As soon as Bonnie was sure she was out of sight, she broke into a quick run. Though she swiftly found out that she needn't have bothered, seeing as the room was only a minute's walk away.

Stood before the room door, Bonnie cleared her throat before she brought her hand up to knock on the door. Just as her hand was about to meet the door, another hand grabbed hold of her wrist and forcefully dragged her into the room.

"Whoa!"

"Bonnie, what are you _doing_? I've told you that running is going to make people suspicious!"

Bonnie huffed and tugged on her clothes to make them straight once more. "Some people run for fun, do people get suspicious of _them_?"

Clyde sighed and shook his head. "Whatever. Now, what's wrong? You don't run unless it's for a good reason." Bonnie gasped and threw herself at Clyde, tightly gripping the collar of his shirt.

"I _saw_ her!"

Clyde raised an eyebrow. "Saw _who_?"

"_Her_! Ketchum! We killed her mother!"

"_We_ didn't…"

"Whatever, you know what I mean! Should we report this to the boss?" Bonnie let go of Clyde's shirt and put a hand in her mouth so she could bite down on her nails as she paced around the room.

"No, not just yet. I heard from Rory that he and his sister are following her."

Bonnie halted and her head shot up to look at Clyde, eye's wide behind her glasses. "_What_? Why are they doing _that_?"

"To get Ketchum's Pikachu I think."

"Are they _crazy_? Their parents tried that and they failed _every_ time!"

Clyde let out a hefty sigh and lowered himself onto the bed. "Well, they seem to think they can succeed where their parents failed. Good luck to 'em, I say."

"But, Clyde, what are _we_ going to do?"

"Oh, that's easy."

"What?"

"Do the exact same, of course."

**CHAPTER TWELVE COMPLETE. **

**-sobs- I'M SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS LATELY! My inspiration has been running short. I watched the first film yesterday (to which I totally sobbed my heart out at, **_**twice**_**!) in the hopes of gaining even a little bit of it. But like I said, don't expect a new chapter this Saturday or Sunday. I do hope you've been enjoying it so far, though. **

**Yunagirlamy, 13.9.11.**

**P.S, Oooh, it's gonna be exciting on EastEnders tonight! Anyone else watch that? **


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Author's notes: All right, so there's something I want to clear up. Bonnie and Clyde are **_**not**_** Butch and Cassidy's children. They're not even brother and sister, **_**nor**_** are they love interests. I didn't call them Bonnie and Clyde because of Butch and Cassidy, I called them Bonnie and Clyde because of… well, **_**you**_** work it out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in Pokémon.**

**Chapter Thirteen.**

Even though they were Team Rocket, they didn't do the usual routine and stay out of sight from the public eye. If they did, they certainly would not be sitting in a café in Pewter City at seven in the morning. Of course, they weren't stupid enough to actually _wear_ their Team Rockets uniforms and give themselves away.

Amelia wore a dark pink summer dress, like she normally would, with a black belt around the waist and brown leather knee-high boots. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail. Rory, on the other hand, didn't care much for fashion and was just wearing a plain blue t-shirt, jeans and black trainers.

When in a café it is customary to actually _eat_ the food you have purchased, much like Rory was. He was pigging down on his food like there was no tomorrow. His sister, however, was not.

It wasn't because she was paranoid about her weight, _far_ from it, but with her arms crossed and eyes downcast, it was clear that she was deep in thought.

_It's not going to be easy taking Pikachu and Violet, what with her dad being in the way. We need a fool proof plan. It won't be simple enough to just dress up in disguises. There's no doubt that after what happened at the Pokémon Centre in Viridian City that Violet and her dad will recognise our faces. _

"What's up with _your_ face?" Rory questioned with his mouth slightly full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, that's dis_gusting_," Amelia snapped. Hearing her brother's voice sent her crashing back down to Earth.

Rory swallowed his food and repeated his question.

"I was thinking," Amelia's voice was in a low whisper, "it's not going to be easy taking Violet and Pikachu. We have to come up with some kind of plan."

"Why don't we just disguise ourselves?"

"Are you _kidding_? Violet's definitely gonna remember _our_ faces!"

"Then why don't we just wear masks?"

Amelia shot a sceptical look to Roryand told her brother, "Because even Mum and Dad would be suspicious if two people in masks walked up to them, that's _why_."

Without warning, and causing Amelia to jump, Rory leapt up and banged his hands on the table. Everyone else in the café sent incredulous looks his way.

"Ah, but _you're_ thinking of burglar kind of masks and covering our faces whole and shit like that," Rory hovered a hand over his face, "but _I_ was thinking Pokémon masks!"

Amelia raised any eyebrow. "… Pokémon masks?"

Rory lowered himself back down. "Yeah, Pokémon masks! Just ones covering our eyes. We could pretend we're massive fans of Violet and Pikachu and ask to talk to them in private for a minute!"

Amelia started to twirl a lock of violet hair on her index finger and directed her eyes up to the ceiling. Rory looked on with a hopeful smile and fingers crossed in anticipation. Then, Amelia cleared her throat and stood up with her arms folded over her chest to announce her opinion on the plan.

"I think…"

"You think…?"

"… That it's a _great_ idea!" Amelia cried, clapping her hands together and beaming a wide grin.

"And you're not being sarky?"

"Why would I be sarky? I just _love_ the idea!" Amelia squealed. Swiftly she picked up her handbag, grabbed Rory's hand and dragged him out of the café, ignoring his pleas to let him finish his breakfast.

_And this time, you won't get me with a surprise attack._

* * *

><p>Pulling his black t-shirt down with one hand and covering his yawn with the other, Ash walked out of the bathroom door. Normally he had a shower in the morning, but being too excited, he settled for just having a wash instead. His reason for being excited?<p>

Today was the day Violet was going to have her very first Gym Battle! With Violet being just as stubborn as he was and choosing to go the hard way instead of the easy way, it was sure to be an interesting battle. One thing was sure, Brock's little brother was not going to make it easy for Violet; despite of how much he liked her. When meeting for the first time, Violet and Forrest hit it off straight away. Then again, Ash supposed, it wasn't very hard to impress a three-year-old Violet.

Another yawn escaped Ash's mouth as he made his way back to his and Violet's room in the Pokémon Centre. He was someone who _loved_ sleeping; he couldn't get enough of it really, so to anyone who knew him, they'd find it strange that he was up so early. It was only for Violet. The previous night she had said that she wanted to wake up early as to finish her Gym Battle as soon as possible.

Ash sighed at this – it seemed that she found the fact of having to battle the Gym Leaders somewhat of a nuisance. Ash remembered being his daughter's age and being so determined and psyched for his next Gym Battle. The very idea of earning another Gym Badge always got him eager like a kid on Christmas day.

Only having to walk a short distance from the bathroom, Ash reached his room quickly. Quietly he pushed the door open, one hand pushing the handle down, and walked into the room. Ash closed the door with his foot and a warm smile curved his lips upon seeing that everyone was exactly in the same position as he had left them in.

Violet was asleep in the top-half of the bunk-bed. The pre-teen was lying on her side, back towards the wall. Her head was rested on the white mattress; though that was the only thing she _could_ rest her head on as she had the pillow wrapped in a tight embrace against her stomach.

Pikachu was lying on the bottom-half of the bunk-bed, where Ash had been sleeping only half-an-hour ago. The Mouse Pokémon was at the side of the pillow, a content smile on his face as he snoozed. Enveloped protectively with his tail was his young daughter, her tail twitching every few seconds.

Ash would hold off on waking those two for the moment, he didn't see any need to wake them just yet. So that just meant only waking Violet—a task which Ash was used to. He'd always wake her up for school at around seven in the morning, although it usually took ten minutes to haul her out of bed. Strangely enough, whenever Violet woke up by her own doing, she'd be out of bed as soon as her eyes opened.

Thanking Arceus that he wouldn't have to risk his neck climbing up the ladder Ash went to the side of the bunk-bed, reached up and gently began to shake Violet.

"Violet," Ash whispered, as not to wake up the two Pokémon, "Come on, sweetheart. Time to wake up."

Violet stirred and her eyelids twitched. "Wha…?" She murmured into her pillow. A groan escaped her lips as she rubbed a palm against her right eye. "What time is it?" Ash gazed at the clock hanging just by the door.

"About twenty-five to eight."

Violet's head shot up, eyes half-lidded. "You _serious_? Dad, it's just a Gym Battle, not school."

"But you said you wanted to get up early."

Violet threw the pillow to the top of the bed and rested her head on it with a sigh. "Dad, I meant around nine, not eight."

"Come on, it's just one hour, Vi."

"I heard that more sleep means a longer life…" Violet mumbled, her lips hardly moving and eyes fully shut. "Don't you want me to live long?"

"Violet," Ash sighed, shaking his head. "Don't you want a Gym Badge?"

"Gym Badge _this_, Gym Badge _that_…"

It became clear to Ash that he would not separate Violet from the bed by gently coaxing her out of it. No, what was needed was to force her out of bed. Not physically of course, because that could end up hurting them both and that probably would've made the day one Violet would rather forget. Although, the action that Ash was about to perform did kind of guarantee some sort of injury, not just by his daughter.

The Pokémon Master sauntered over to the cream curtains and gripped the edges of them in his hands. "I didn't want to do this, Violet, but you leave me no choice." Suddenly, Ash ripped the curtains open, causing sunlight to come blindingly into the room, and into Violet's brown eyes. This prompted another groan from the girl, and she grabbed her pillow and pushed it over her head in the hopes of being able to get back to sleep.

Unfortunately for her, there was no such luck. Ash pulled the quilt from over her body, which made Violet curl it up in defence.

"Leave me alone!" she cried, now fully awake. "Let me sleep, for God's sake!"

"Violet," Ash started, his voice taking on a stern tone, "You need to get yourself out of bed, washed and dressed and then we're going to get you your badge."

A low growl came from the young girl as she lifted her head up to glare at her father. "_Fine_," she gritted out through her teeth and then pushed herself up so she was sitting up, "If it will shut you _up_, then let's go."

"I-In your pyjama's?" Ash questioned with eyes wide, and horrified, indicating at Violet's sleeveless top and shorts.

"Of course not, Dad!" Violet grinned, prompting a sigh of relief from her father. "I'm going in my pants!"

"_Violet_! You can't go in your underwear!"

"Says who?" enquired the pre-teen, climbing down the ladder.

"The law?"

Violet waved a hand. "I'm ten-years-old, I don't care about the _law_."

Ash released a sigh and rubbed a hand to his temple, fingers just underneath his fringe. It was a wonder his blood pressure wasn't skyrocketing. "Violet, just get dressed in jeans and a shirt. Please?"

"What if I wanna wear a skirt?"

"Then _wear_ a bloody skirt."

Violet wrinkled her nose as she dug through her backpack. "I'm fresh out of bloody skirts, I'm afraid." Not being able to hold it back, Violet cracked a smile at her father and laughed a little. "I'm sorry, Dad. I can't help messing with you. It's too easy to not to."

"Yeah, I know."

"Pi-chu?"

Ash couldn't help but smile as a big grin grew on Violet's face and she shot up, and plucked the little Pichu right up from the bed. There was no denying that Violet loved Pika.

"Good morning, gorgeous!" Violet squealed, holding Pika high above her head. "Aww, who's a little cutie this morning? _You_ are! Yes, you are!"

"Oh, so _she_ gets a lovely greeting," Ash placed a hand over his heart and faked a pout, "but all I get is abuse? I'm hurt, Violet. Really deep." Violet paid him no mind and continued to fuss over the baby Pokémon. "And _now_ I get ignored? Oh man, not my morning…"

"Dad," Violet threw an exasperated look to Ash, "just go so I can get dressed, please?" Pika jumped out of Violet's arms and up onto her trainer's shoulder.

Ash flashed a smile, ruffled her hair – to which Violet tried to smack his arm in retaliation, but found her arm was too short – and walked out of the room, making sure to shut the door behind him.

"Pain in the arse sometimes, isn't she?" the Pokémon Master questioned his Pokémon. Pika was currently busy ruffling her fur up against his hair—an unusual morning routine that she just could not go throughout the day without doing. The only explanation she had ever given was that his hair was _"nice and fluffy". _Nowadays, everyone who knew her just accepted it, and found it strange if she _didn't_ do it.

"Pichu pi-pi," Pika muttered.

"All the time? Well, I suppose you're right." Ash then smirked and reached his hand up to tickle at Pika. "Then again, you would know – you're an expert at being one." The response he got was swift, a nick at his ear. "Hey, what have I told you about doing that?" Ash playfully reprimanded, laughing as he did. "Well no apples for _you_ this morning."

"Pichu chu, Chu-Pi."

"What do you mean you're not bothered?"

"Pichu chu."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Pi!"

Ash just shrugged and bit back his next question.

With the exception of Pikachu, because he had not yet woken up, it seemed that Ash was the only one who could _actually_ be bothered about anything today. Ash just hoped that Violet would put all she had into battling.

It would be her first battle, so it definitely wouldn't be the most brilliant battle _ever_, but Ash was looking forward to seeing it. Perhaps Violet had come up with some strategies? Maybe she was lying when she said she was going to use her Charmander, and that she would actually be using her Oshawott. The problem was, though, that Violet had not done _any_ training whatsoever with any of her Pokémon, even though Ash had nagged her multiple times to do so. However, Violet thought, as _all_ children _and_ teenagers did, that she could win this battle without having to do _any_thing to prepare for it, much like how she treated her SATs. For those, she didn't do _any_ revision—at least not any that would make any difference, and _look_ at how _excellent_ she did in her SATs (a Level 2 in Maths was the _best_ score that she got).

"Dad, are you going to just stand there daydreaming or are you actually going to get something to eat?"

"Huh, wha—?" Ash swirled round, and saw Violet standing behind him, arms crossed, dressed in skinny jeans, a white top and a pink hoodie, with a very tired-looking Pikachu perched on her shoulder. "How long have you been there? Have you brushed your teeth? Had a wash?"

"_Yes_, Dad," Violet replied in an exasperated tone. "I've also brushed my hair and tied my laces." Ash looked at her feet.

"You're wearing dolly shoes," he pointed out.

"I _know_," Violet grinned, locking her hands together behind her back. Then, with a bounce in her step, Violet walked up to him, gave him a peck on his lips and ran over to a free table in the Pokémon Centre. Ash shook his head and sighed. Where did children get all their energy from?

The young Pokémon Master followed his young daughter to the table and sat down in the booth opposite her.

"So what are you having for breakfast, Violet?"

"I was thinking of… maybe… chocolate."

"You know," Ash began, gently depositing Pika onto the table and leaning forward, "with all the junk food you eat, and all the sugar you get down you, I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up with something like, I dunno, diabetes."

Violet scoffed. "Whatever _that_ is, I'm not gonna get it. I have a great immune system!"

"Just don't eat as much junk as you do."

"Is all you _ever_ do is nag me?"

"It's my job, Vi." Ash reached over and plucked Pikachu off from Violet's shoulder. "Hey, buddy. Have a good sleep?"

Violet scrunched her nose up and furrowed her brows. "Well, can't you, like, lay off?"

"Please stop sounding like a teenager, it's scary."

"What are you on about?"

Ash shook his head. "Never mind. Hey, why don't we skip breakfast _now_ and go have your Gym Battle?" Violet shot him a look of confusion.

"Will Forrest even be _up_ yet?"

"Probably. Anyway, I'm sure Brock will drag him out of bed."

Violet traced her finger along a plastic, empty cup on the table. "Why can't I just battle Brock instead?"

"I thought you liked Forrest?" Ash inquired, trying to keep Pikachu awake by delicately tickling his fingers against his stomach.

"I love Forrest, you know that, Dad, but Brock has more experience."

"Well the matter of the fact is, Forrest is the Gym Leader, not Brock."

"I _know_…"

* * *

><p>Amelia could not stop staring at herself in the mirror. She just couldn't decide if she looked good or not. The… yellow-ness of the mask didn't really go with her violet hair. It sort of <em>clashed<em>. However, the red on the half-cheeks of the mask _did_ go well with her hair.

She didn't know if she liked the slender ears poking out of the mask, though. They looked kind of strange.

Raising her eyes to the heavens, Amelia groaned. "Why did _I_ have to get the Pikachu one, Rory?"

"Oh, shut up, Amy. I think the Pikachu one looks cute on you."

"It's no problem for you; you're not the one _wearing _it," Amelia cried, indicating to Rory's own mask. "Why can't I have _yours_?"

Rory clicked his tongue at her as he fiddled about with the string of his mask at the back of his head. "Look, just stop moaning about it. You loved the idea earlier on. And if we manage to nab Ketchum's kid and Ketchum's Pikachu, then I shall be hailed as having the greatest mind in all of Team Rocket."

"Oh, _as if_. I wouldn't count on it, Rory."

"Oh, you'll see. You'll see…"

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN COMPLETE.**

**There was going to be a Gym Battle in this chapter, but I didn't want to update it a **_**month**_** after I had last updated it, so that's been saved until next chapter. Please, don't expect an amazing Gym Battle. I'm shit at action and Violet is shit at battling. Hand-in-hand, really. Violet's a lot like Ash, huh? Lots of you have said she's a lot like Misty, but she's also like her father, too. **

**Also, THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA WAS AMAZING AND SO BEAUTIFUL. RAMIN KARIMLOO, SIERRA BOGGESS AND HADLEY FRASER GAVE ASTOUNDING PERFORMANCES. I was disappointed that Michael Crawford didn't sing with Sarah Brightman, though…**

**Yunagirlamy, 4.10.11.**


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Author's notes: Well, from the lack of feedback of the previous chapter, I can gather that it was… well, rather bloody boring. Sorry. I'll **_**try**_** to make this one exciting. I'm just trying not to make it like Pokémon episodes now. You know, arrive in a town, they meet the gym leader, the gym leader is some amazing and inspirational person and so full of themselves, something like that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in Pokémon.**

**Chapter Fourteen.**

Looking up at the stone building in front of her, Violet could honestly say she was just simply overwhelmed. She had no other way to describe it. As soon as she stepped into the building, her first proper step to becoming a Pokémon Trainer would begin. Okay, so she hadn't done _any_ training whatsoever, but it was fine – she _was_ Ash Ketchum's daughter, there was no doubt she would sweep this battle. Her father had warned her multiple times already not to be so cocky—but it was _fine_, she honestly didn't know what he was worrying about so much. Just because _he_ was a crap trainer when _he_ started didn't necessarily mean that _she_ was going to be. After all, wasn't it, like, in his genes that he was an excellent trainer? That _must_ have meant she inherited his skills.

"You ready to go in, Vi?" Ash questioned, standing beside her. Violet didn't give an answer, she just continued to stare up at Pewter Gym, and Ash took her right hand in his left and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"W-What?" It was as if she was in a trance. Violet thought… she kind of was, though. It was strange, but she almost felt the power radiating from the gym. Composing herself, Violet breathed in and out a deep breath and grinned at her dad. "Yeah, I'm ready. Now or never, right?"

"That's a great attitude to have, Violet," Ash told her, "but it doesn't mean you're going to win."

Violet shook her head and tore her hand away from Ash's. She ran forward, turned her back to the gym and spread her arms out—a confident look was worn upon her face. Ash just stared in confusion and shifted his backpack further up. Pikachu had a wide grin and curled his paws into fists, just as determined as Violet was. Pika had the same expression as her trainer from her place in his arms.

"Watch out, Pewter City Gym! This young Pokémon Trainer is here to knock you into the water!" Violet cried, looking up to the sky.

"So you're using Osawott?"

"Dad, it was an _expression_," Violet said, a dull look in her eyes. "I've already told you, I'm using Charmy, not some Pokémon I didn't even want."

"Trust me, in time – you'll love Oshawott," Ash told her with an arrogant smile.

Violet scoffed, "As _if_. Only Fire-type Pokémon for me."

Ash grinned and wagged his finger at her, causing his daughter to scowl at him. "If you keep _that_ up, you won't get into the Indigo Plateau." Violet crossed her arms over her chest and spun round to face the gym.

"Believe what you want, old man—"

"_Old_?"

"—but _I'm _going to win _here_ and at the Indigo League."

Ash sighed and slumped his shoulders forward. "Oh, Violet… when will you learn?" His eyes flicked up—and upon seeing that the doors to the gym were open and Violet was gone, Ash smacked a hand to his face and shook his head. Pikachu held a paw to his mouth as he giggled and Pika just stared up at her trainer in confusion, mouth wide open.

"Guess we'd better go in, huh, guys?" Ash chuckled as he followed his pre-teen daughter into the Pokémon Gym.

Even though she had been in here many times before, watching Pokémon Trainers getting their egotistical backside kicked by Forrest, Violet could definitely say that she was still in awe of the place. The sheer size of the place nearly knocked Violet down—metaphorically of course.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or is Violet Elizabeth Ketchum actually coming onto my gym to challenge me?"

Violet smirked towards Forrest, playfulness flashing in her brown eyes. "That depends. Will you accept my challenge?" She shifted her backpack just so that only the right-hand strap was hanging from her shoulder; she leaned more on her right foot and placed her hands on her waist. Forrest scoffed from his place at the end of the gym.

"Are you supposed to look _cool_ with that pose?"

Violet clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "Cool poses worked for my Dad!"

"Yeah, _only_ for me, Violet," Ash said, walking up to stand beside her. Violet waved a hand.

"Oh, what_ever_. Come on, Forrest, can we battle now?"

A certain glint appeared in Forrest's eyes as he told the young girl, "Of course. I've been waiting ten years for this."

* * *

><p>"Rory, what's the best defence against an electric Mouse Pokémon?"<p>

"Erm… not irritating one?"

Amelia sighed at her brother's answer and shook her head. "Never mind. We'll work something out. Ketchum always uses that rat of his for protection against Team Rocket, so _we_ need protection." Then, she spun to face her brother. "Do either of us have any Water Pokémon?"

"Just a Magikarp."

The smile from Amelia's face fell. "A Magikarp? That's _it_? Oh man, I suppose I'd better start liking frizzy hair…"

Rory grinned a pearly white grin and placed his hands on his sister's—who looked rather distressed by the thought of being electrocuted by Pikachu—shoulders.

"Don't worry, Amy; I'd _never_ let that happen to you. We'll never blast off or whatever it is they did."

With her eyes wide with fear, and bottom lip trembling, Amelia asked her brother, "W-We're just kids, r-right? Ketchum would never order an attack on kids, right?"

"Right," Rory nodded, "Besides, if Ketchum _did_ do that to us, Grandma's got enough money to sue his ass. She said she'd protect us."

"R-Right." Amelia smiled nervously. "Of course she will." The thirteen-year-old cleared her throat and tore away from her sibling. Turning to her bed, she picked up her Pikachu mask up, placed it to her eyes and tied the string up behind her head. Her Pikachu outfit was now complete, consisting of a yellow tank-top, a black mini-skirt and yellow sandals. "Okay, Rory," Amelia began, her tone now more confident like it usually was, "Let's get this plan into motion!"

"That's more like it," Rory beamed. His own outfit was a Growlithe mask, a black t-shirt and jeans. He knew his costume was fairly plain compared to his sister's, but it didn't matter—the Ketchum's were bloody Pikachu obsessed so all their attention would be on Amelia anyway. Hopefully they would not recognise them and hopefully, Violet was just as stupid as her father.

_Ketchum, we're going to get you this time. Be sure of it.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Two Pokémon Trainers stood at either end of the gym, staring each out and their hands twitching at their Poké Balls. The air was so tense that you could cut it with a knife. Everyone in the room could feel how anxious the two trainers were to get the battle started.<p>

Ash stood on the balcony, his arms leaning on the railing. His eyes were focused on his daughter—never before had he seen such a look of concentration on her face. Perhaps Violet _was_ going to be a good Pokémon Trainer after all. Because, Ash recognised that look on her face. It was the same look _he_ always had before an important battle.

Pikachu and Pika were stood by Ash's feet. Pikachu was hoping with all his heart that Violet would at least do well; he knew for a fact that Violet would _not_ win. She was simply too cocky. Cockiness was something that had lost Ash many battles before. Pika was staring at Violet with interest, wondering what the hell was going on. She'd already tried to ask her dad but he quickly shushed her. Pika wasn't stupid; she knew when to stay quiet.

Cindy, one of Forrest's eight siblings, was acting as referee for the battle. She overlooked her brother and Violet, before calling out, "This will be a one-on-one Pokémon Battle! The challenger, Violet Ketchum from Pallet Town, is battling Forrest Harrison, the Pewter City Gym Leader, for the Boulder Badge." Cindy lifted her two flags, one green and one red, up. "Battle, begin!"

This was _it_, Violet knew it. _This_ was the turning point in her Pokémon training career (if that's what you could call it). Win or lose time – and for this young girl, she was definitely _not_ losing. Unfortunately for her, she knew Forrest wasn't prepared to lose either.

With a deep breath and an arrogant grin, Violet plucked a Poké Ball from her belt and sent in her first Pokémon. She was aware that Forrest would believe that she was stupid after seeing what type of Pokémon she sent out, but it didn't matter. Violet crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why are you sending out a Fire-type, Violet?" Forrest raised an eyebrow.

Violet shrugged. "_Hello_, this _is_ my first ever Pokémon battle. So why not use my first ever Pokémon?"

"I… _guess_ that makes sense. But you'll see that your logic is stupid." Forrest threw the Poke Ball which he held out into the battle field, releasing his choice of Pokémon in a flash of white light.

"Geodude!" the Rock and Ground-type cried, flexing his arms.

"That used to be Brock's Geodude," Ash whispered, smiling to himself.

"Ladies first," Forrest said, bowing.

"I'm not stupid," Violet frowned. "Anyway, I'll get on with it. Charmy, use Scratch on Geodude!" The Lizard Pokémon responded fiercely, crying out his name and leaping into action. His claws began to glow white as he lunged at his opponent.

Forrest shook his head, almost feeling sad at how the battle was going to turn out. Not very long it seemed. Although she had only called out _one_ move, Forrest could already tell that Violet didn't have a battle strategy. She was just going for whatever _might_ work.

"Geodue, use Tackle," Forrest calmly told the Rock Pokémon.

"Geodue!" the Pokémon nodded, waiting until the Charmander was closer to him.

Violet crossed her fingers, hoping that Charmy would be smart enough to dodge it. She couldn't very well call out for Charmy to dodge it – it wasn't a move that Charmy knew! She'd have to ask her dad how to teach her Pokémon it. Would it be a hard move to learn? It couldn't possibly be, could it? All the Pokémon had to do was _dodge_ whatever was coming their way. Okay, so it depended on how fast the incoming Pokémon actually was, but _still_—

"Charmander is unable to battle! Geodude wins! The victor is Forrest!"

Cindy's voice brought Violet crashing down to Earth with a bang. The young girl gasped and swore inwardly at herself for letting her thoughts carry her away from the battle. She rushed onto the battle field and knelt down to her beaten Charmander. He only had a couple of bruises and cuts on him, but it was still enough to make the Fire-type faint. Just from _one_ hit, too.

Violet held a hovering and shaking hand over her Pokémon.

"Charmy, I'm… sorry."

Feeling nothing but guilt, the young Pokémon Trainer pulled out Charmy's Poke Ball, and in a materializing beam of red light, the Pokémon returned to his Poke Ball. Violet brought the Poke Ball up to her face and gave it a sad smile. "You did your best. You can relax now." She didn't notice Forrest walk up to her until he laid a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes misty with tears, Violet looked up to the Gym Leader.

"I'm sorry, Violet," he spoke. "Please don't hate me for that."

The young girl shook her head as she got to her feet. "Don't worry, Forrest. You're just doing your job as the Gym Leader."

Forrest held out his hand. Violet let out a little chuckle and placed her hand in his—the pair shook hands, silent words conveying between them.

_Don't you worry, Forrest. Next time I come in this gym, I'll be walking out with the Boulder Badge. You can be sure of that._

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN COMPLETE.**

**So boys and girls, how was that for my first Pokémon battle? I'm sorry if it really sucked. But, it's what I could see happening in reality really. If you zone out during a Pokémon battle, you are **_**not**_** going to win that thing. **

**Oh, is anyone else excited for the Pokémon Musical episode? Oh my days, I cannot wait. I'm not waiting until the English dub of it, screw that. I'll watch the Japanese one online. Pikachu and Oshawott are going to be in a musical! Great fact about Oshawott – he is voiced by a 4Kids actress! I nearly danced with joy when I found that out. **

**In case you're wondering, it is not school that is the reason that my updates are so far from each other lately. I'm seventeen, so I left school a year ago. I'm just old enough that the "have to stay in education law until you're eighteen" didn't apply to me! Yay! **

**And as far as school is concerned in this fiction, as you can probably tell from the mention of SATS in the previous chapter, it **_**will**_** be the British education system. Because that's the only one I know, to be fair. So it's natural to me. I'm not going to try to attempt the Japanese education system, as I have no bloody idea what it is like. **

**Furthermore, **_**one**_** last thing. In my one-shot series about Violet and Ash, I will **_**not**_** be doing a Halloween chapter. Why? Well, and this is going to sound terrible to anyone who is not British, I was raised in the simple belief, **_**"Halloween is an American holiday. Why should we celebrate it?" **_**and if I'm being honest, knocking on stranger's doors for sweets is **_**not**_** the best idea in the world.**

**Yunagirlamy, 17.10.11.**


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Author's notes: I think I've finally got back into this! It took about a month but that's okay, right? Also, I'm going to try and make this as British as I can. Don't worry, there won't be any changes to the characters but I just want this to feel as natural as I can. Sorry if this offends anyone, but any stories that I write are for the British market. But if there's anything you don't understand, feel free to ask. Or, you know... look it up on the internet. By the way… I am not homophobic. I have **_**nothing**_** against homosexuality. It's just there as humour. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in Pokémon.**

**Chapter Fifteen.**

She was glad that the day was beautiful today. It helped get her through the hour or so she had been sat against a tree. Looking up at the vast, blue sky aided her to relax. Not because the sky was empty… because it reminded her of her mother.

What would her mother say if she was here? Would she cuddle Violet, tell her everything was going to be okay and besides, there was always next time? Would she tell Violet off for being so reckless because Charmy could've been hurt far worse than he was? From everything Violet had been told about her mother, Misty probably would've done _both_. Then again, who was Violet to guess what her mother would have done? Violet had only known her mum for four years, and unfortunately, she'd forgotten more than what she'd remembered.

Sighing, Violet turned onto her side, and rested her head on her backpack, her hat shifting slightly upwards. Absently she began to pluck small pieces of grass in-between her fingers. Why did parents have to take _ages_ doing things? Adults always liked to talk to each other, especially when they hadn't seen each other for years. Thinking about it, there wasn't anyone in Pewter City who Ash hadn't talked to for years. Perhaps he had run into Brock? Well, whatever. All Ash said he was doing was heading to a shop to get some food – he had said that when a female was sad, one of the many things they loved to do was gorge themselves on food—as if she didn't know _that_.

The young girl huffed and lay on her back, tying her hands together over her stomach. Besides her, Pika made a noise of joy and hopped onto Violet's stomach. The pre-teen smiled and brought her hand down to pet the baby Pokémon.

"You have nothing to worry about yet, do you?" Violet muttered to the Pichu. "I mean, you're not really old enough for battling. I know you _want_ to battle but I suppose it depends on how protective Pikachu is."

"Pi pichu pi, Pi-Pi-Pichu."

"Well surely you could learn Iron Tail or something like that?"

Pika shook her head. "Pi. Pichu pi-pi pi pichu chu."

Violet chuckled and ran her hand over the Pichu's tail. "I suppose you're right there. Even with an Iron Tail, it wouldn't be strong enough."

"You're so lonely that you're talking to Pokémon?"

Violet rolled her brown eyes at his comment. "Shouldn't you be healing Pokémon, Mr Pokémon Doctor?"

Brock let out a laugh and shook his head. "I've just finished my shift. I ran into Ash at the Poké Mart and he asked me to keep you company whilst he finished up there," he explained, sitting down on the grass by Violet. "I heard about your loss. Are you okay about it?"

Violet pulled her body up, Pika sliding down to her lap, and glared at her father's long-time friend. "Oh _yeah_, I'm just _peachy_. I just lost all hopes of ever entering the Pokémon League."

Brock only smiled and ruffled Violet's hair, to which she smacked his head away.

"Look, losing your first _ever_ Gym Battle isn't the end of the world."

Violet looked at him as if he were crazy. "Not the end of the world? _Not_ the end of the world? Of _course_ it is! My dream to be a Pokémon Master is shattered! How can I ever hope to be a great Pokémon Trainer like my Dad?"

Brock ushered for Violet to lean in close to him. "Violet, don't tell your dad I said this, but the truth is, your dad was just as shit as you when he first started."

"He was? … _Hey_!"

"But you know the one thing he's never done?" Violet shook her head. "He's never given up. You're his kid; neither should you."

Violet bunched her knees up to her chest – making sure to be careful of Pika – crossed her arms over her knees and eyed Brock suspiciously. "My Dad is hiding behind a tree, isn't he? He didn't want to talk to me about it because he knew you have more experience with dealing with moody children."

Brock paled. "How did you _guess_?" He was acting like Violet had predicted the lottery numbers and had gotten them right. "You're not really a Psychic-type Pokémon are you?"

"No, I'm just my Mum's daughter."

"How has your father retained his sanity throughout the years?"

Violet shrugged, not really sure what Brock was talking about. "I dunno. Dad, you _can _come out."

From behind a tree in front of them, not that far away, Ash sheepishly peered round the trunk, a slight blush in his cheeks. "Guess my great master plan wasn't as masterful as I thought…" Violet scrunched her nose up.

"_Master_ plan?" She sighed and shook her head, Pika copying her actions, "Boys…"

"So, Violet, do you know what you need to do to beat my brother?" Brock questioned, crossing his arms as though he were preparing a… oh so wise answer. Violet raised her eyebrows, pursed her lips slightly and racked her brain for an answer.

"Erm… kick his ass?" the youngster speculated.

"_Violet_!"

"_But_, do you know _how _to kick his ass?"

"Please don't encourage her, Brock!"

"How?" Violet enquired, a smile curving her lips. If anyone knew how to beat Forrest, it was sure to be Brock! "Please don't say using a Water Pokémon."

Brock grinned right back at her. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the whole deal with you and Water Pokémon," he assured, causing Violet to sigh in relief, "therefore I know _exactly_ how you can win by using Charmander."

"How?"

Brock chuckled and raised a hand to his chin. Violet could've sworn that there was a glint in one of his eyes. Over by the tree, Ash crossed his arms just as interested as his child was in what Brock's answer would be.

"Training!" Brock exclaimed, shooting to his feet and pointing his hand straight up whilst the other rested on his waist—Violet giggled nervously, Ash tilted his head with eyebrows raised, Pikachu smacked a paw to his eyes and shook his head and Pika… well, Pika was in the process of laughing hysterically on her back on the grass.

"Eh, training?" Violet could only ask.

"Violet, _training_? Please, Brock, don't make me laugh," Ash half-joked.

"Yes, Violet. _Training_," Brock replied once he had sat himself back down.

"Stop ignoring me!" Ash cried – alas, it was in vain.

"But, Brock, how is Charmy getting stronger gonna help me win?" Ash and Brock were incredibly surprised at the lack of irony in Violet's voice. "I've been reading up on it – Rock types are super effective against Fire Pokémon."

"Well," Brock tapped Violet's nose—she was undeterred by the action, "there's this move that your Charmander can use that will be super effective against Geodude." Violet's reaction wasn't exactly the one Brock was hoping for. "What?"

"Just Geodude?" Violet asked, a massive frown cast on her face.

"Oh, not _just_ Geodude, other Rock-types as well."

It was then that Ash decided he had had enough. Without even thinking about it twice, Ash cried out a statement that he may or may not regretted for the rest of his life. Pikachu, of course, would be the one to remind him about it lots of time.

"Guys, I'm _gay_!"

All heads instantly shot to him; Brock and Violet stared at him with surprise expressed in their eyes, Pika looked even more confused and dazed than normal, and when Ash turned to see Pikachu's reaction, all he saw was an expression of horror.

"Are you?" Violet enquired, her voice laced with amusement.

"No!" Ash yelled without hesitation. "I just said that to get your attention because no one was listening to me!"

"That's a shame," Brock began, appearing to be utterly disappointed, "I have some gay friends that would have loved to hook up with you."

Violet snorted and hid a laugh behind her hand, turning away from Brock. Ash placed his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes first at Violet, then at Brock.

"Well you'll just have to tell them I'm happily married!" Ash stated, waving the hand with his wedding ring on. He wasn't wearing any gloves today—unusually—so it was easy to see the ring. "Anyway, back to _why_ I wanted your attention…"

"Yes, Dad?"

"Metal Claw."

Violet's giggling ceased and she stared at her Dad as if he had grown two heads. "Metal Claw? What's _that_ when it's at home?"

"I'll tell you after we've fetched Charmy from the Pokémon Centre."

* * *

><p>She was so nervous – that much he could tell. Yes, he was pretty nervous, too; but he wasn't smoothing out creases in his clothes every five seconds. Instead he opted to breathe heavily and swiftly, something which he been scolded by his mother for plenty of times in the past. Obviously she wasn't going to pop up out of thin air and tell him off, for which he was glad, but there <em>was<em> a tiny part of him that wished that she _would_ turn up out of nowhere. However, his mother was back at the Team Rocket HQ so there was _no_ way it was going to happen.

"Would you _calm _down?" he almost snapped, crossing his arms indignantly.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_," the teenager huffed back, finishing up on smoothing down her skirt. "Are you _sure_ this is going to work? I mean, look at who came up with the plan."

"I'm sure it's going to be fine," he replied. Behind him, his comrade sighed.

"When are Mr. Pokémon Master and his kid going to come out?"

"Do you _have _to call him that?"

She shrugged. "Well he _is_ a Pokémon Master. If the shoe fits, so… yeah."

He shook his head. "Whatever. _God_, how long does it take to check out a friggin' Charmander?"

"You have to take into consideration how injured the Charmander is, how to make sure the Charmander—"

"It was a rhetorical question, you numpty," he cut off sharply, rolling his eyes. His female friend blushed and smiled awkwardly.

"Oh. Sorry…"

"It's o—" Suddenly, he gasped brusquely. "_Look_, they've come out now!" He rushed to his feet and ran out from the side of the Pokémon Centre. The girl's jaw dropped open and she stood still for a few seconds before gathering herself.

"H-Hey, wait up! _Clyde_!"

* * *

><p>Walking amongst the crowd, dressed in the way they were, it was easy to say that they stood out. Besides, there weren't <em>that<em> many people walking about in Pewter City near the Pokémon Centre. The two teenagers only had their eyes on two people, though. Upon seeing said people, the duo ceased their feet and looked to each other.

"You ready for this, Amelia?"

Amelia smirked, crossed her arms and answered her brother, "As ready as I'll ever be, Rory."

Rory nodded. "Right. Same. This plan is _definitely_ going to get us Violet and Pikachu."

"_And_ Pikachu's kid," Amelia added, sounding just as confident as her brother.

This plan had been checked over at least a thousand times and both of them couldn't find a single mistake or flaw in it. It was sure to go down without a hitch. The beauty of it was that it was just so simple. Grab Violet and Pikachu and run away with them in tow. If need be, they would use their own Pokémon to knock Violet and Pikachu out. Amelia thought it'd be best to just knock them out anyway, but Rory had said it would be best to wait and see what happens.

"Well that depends on whether Ketchum is holding her or not," Rory replied. "So let's hope that Violet is, not him."

"Right." Amelia nodded. "Shall we do this, dear brother?"

"We shall, dear sister."

The brother and sister mentally got into character and approached Violet and Ash, running as though they were crazed fans. The expressions upon Violet and Ash's faces certainly meant that they thought this, too.

"Oh, my God! Like, _oh, my God_!" Amelia cried, gasping in fake excitement. "Am I _dreaming? _Or is Violet Ketchum really in front of _mee_?" The thirteen-year-old enlarged her eyes and brought her hands up to her mouth.

"What?" was all Violet could say, shock lining her tone. All Ash could do was stare blankly at Amelia and Rory.

"Pika?" Pikachu enquired, cocking his head with his ears flapping with the movement.

"And the famous Pikachu, too!" Rory squealed, his pitch much higher than normal.

"Do we… know you?" Violet asked. She looked to her father, hoping he knew. Unfortunately, he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"No," Amelia began as she zipped to Violet's side and slapped her arm around the younger girl's shoulder, "but we know _you_! How could we not?"

Rory, without warning, plucked Pikachu from Ash's shoulder—earning a stumped _"Hey!"_ from Ash—and gathered the small rodent into his arms, hugging him tightly. "This Pikachu is so _cute_! The cutest Pikachu _ever_!"

"You know, we're Pokémon Trainers, too," Amelia told Violet, indicating to herself and Rory, "and we need some tips from an excellent Pokémon Trainer. And that Pokémon Trainer is _you_."

"Sure!" Violet grinned and flicked back some of her hair. "I guess I _am_ excellent," she bragged, causing Ash to roll his eyes. Pika stared up at Violet from her place in Violet's arms and giggled quietly. "What do you want to know?"

"How about we talk privately? Over there?" Amelia pointed to some bushes out of the way of the city, leading into a sort of forest clearing. "We don't want to attract a crowd, now do we?" Before the ten-year-old had time to answer, Amelia grabbed her by the hand and dragged her over to the location. Rory followed his sister and Violet, Pikachu still in his arms.

"Don't worry, sir," he called out to Ash, "We'll be back in a minute!"

"Erm… okay," Ash mumbled, feeling a tad confused by what just happened. Those two kids seemed to be legitimately thrilled at seeing Violet and Pikachu—but they hadn't been witnesses to Violet's gym battle. How would they know how good – or _bad_, rather – of a Pokémon Trainer Violet was? And _why_ would they only be interested in Pikachu and not _him_? He _was_ Pikachu's owner—surely he should have been recognised, too? Something _did_ seem fishy here.

"Nah, that's stupid," he muttered. It was incredibly stupid to think that, just because he was being vain _and_ overprotective of them both.

_However_… what reason would they have to take Pikachu? Even if they _were_ fans of Pikachu, there was no explanation as to _why_ they should need to take him. The more these thoughts developed in his mind, the more the knot in his stomach tightened. His parental anxiety was working in overdrive now, for both Violet _and_ Pikachu… and _Pika_ was with Violet, just driving his parental anxiety even further. Private conversation or not, he was going to follow them. His mind _had_ to be put at rest. He _had_ to know all three were okay.

Walking to the clearing, Ash brought his hand to his Poké Ball belt and removed a Poké Ball from it, pressing the centre button to enlarge it. The Pokémon he had chosen would probably be seen as overkill by anyone else, but to him, this Pokémon was _perfect _in case his fears were right. No one took his family right from under his nose and got away with it. Getting closer and closer caused his heart to beat faster and faster. He tried to calm himself down, but his paternal side wouldn't let him. Of course, Ash had _always_ had a paternal side ever since the incident with the Spearows and Pikachu twenty years ago. When he was younger, from ten to sixteen-years-old, he'd be too embarrassed to show it all the time so he'd always refer to Pikachu as his best friend. Pikachu _was _his best friend, as was Violet, but Ash knew his relationship with Pikachu was bigger than just _"best friends"_.

And then, when Violet was born, his paternal side increased tenfold. With her being born six weeks early and having to stay in hospital for five weeks, it just caused him to be even more protective.

As he moved closer, he strained his hearing to see if he could hear any talking—but there was _nothing_. No talking whatsoever. That was _it_. If he didn't find out what was going on, his heart would burst straight out of his chest. Ash shifted the bushes to one side with a single hand—

—and nearly burst into tears at the sight of Violet, Pika and Pikachu all gagged and struggling to break out of their bonds in one cage. Ash rushed over and reached a hand through the bar to Violet, wiping away the small tear that rolled down her bruised cheek. At this, all Ash could feel rising up in him was nothing but pure rage. He looked to Pika and Pikachu – and thankfully, there was neither a bruise nor scratch on them. Those two kids would be extremely lucky to get away with just a bruise and/or scratch. Anyone stupid enough to lay a hand on his baby girl without a valid reason would pay dearly.

"I'm going to get you out of here, okay, sweetheart?" Ash assured Violet, cupping his hand around Violet's non-bruised cheek. In the girl's eyes there was a flash of complete trust and belief in him. In Ash's own eyes, there were tears brimming at the edge—but no way would he let them fall. Not now.

"Ketchum, did you _have_ to come?" groaned a girl's voice behind him. At the sound, Ash flew to his feet and whirled to face them. Upon seeing who it was Ash curled his free hand into a fist. He _knew_ it was a good idea to choose the Pokémon he had chosen. These pair were only kids; seeing his Pokémon would frighten the life out of them.

"Amelia, I don't think you should make him angrier than he already is…"

"Shut up, Rory! Ketchum has proper pissed me off – why shouldn't I piss _him_ off?"

"Because he has Pokémon that could kill us?"

"What do you two think you're doing?" Ash roared.

"Shall we do the motto, Rory?" Amelia asked her brother, unfazed by Ash's tone. Beside her, Rory nodded.

"You've seen us in our nightmare!" Amelia struck a pose, sticking her left arm out.

"And now we're here, so you'd better beware!" Rory did the same, except he stretched his right arm out.

"We scare children all over the land!"

"Our tower of success is where we stand!"

The violet-haired teen bent one knee to the ground, her left arm pointed sideways and her right arm pointed upwards. "Amelia!"

The black-haired boy placed his fists on his hips. "Rory!"

"Team Rocket is here, so run while you can!"

"Fight us now, you can't dissolve our plan!"

"I don't care about your friggin' motto!" Ash yelled, "All I care about is getting my daughter and my Pokémon and her Pokémon as far away from you as possible!" The adult took one step back, whirled round back to the cage, knelt down and began to loosen the gag in Violet's mouth.

"I noticed how you still let us say the entire motto, though," Amelia sneered. She didn't care that Violet's gag was being taken out. As long as her Pokémon could beat Ketchum's Pokémon, then that was all that mattered to her.

"S-Shut up, you _bitch_," Violet snapped once the gag was out. "How—how _dare_ you tie Pika and Pikachu up? I—I really wanna kill you f-for that."

"Oh, boo-hoo," Amelia mocked, holding her hands up level with her chest. "I am _so_ scared."

Once Ash had finished removing the gags from Pikachu and Pika's mouths and he had untied the rope around their hands, the Pokémon Master stood to his feet and faced the Team Rocket pair – only a dark emotion flashed furiously in his eyes.

"You will be once I unleash my Pokémon."

Amelia regarded him with a highly unimpressed expression, crossing her arms over her chest. "Bring it on, then."

Ash nodded. "Fine. I will then." He threw his arm back, preparing to send out his Pokémon. "Co—"

"Chuuu pi–_ka_!"

"Charmy, I choose _you_!"

Before Ash had time to protest, Violet's Charmander was in front of him, ready and willing to fight. It was then that Ash realised he could have brought out any Pokémon that was bigger than Charmander—the look that had transitioned onto Amelia's face said it all. Eyes were wide and her usual rosy cheeks had turned pale.

"Y-You keep that _thing_ away from me!" she cried, pointing her finger straight at Charmy.

"I won't order him to attack if you hand the key to my Dad," Violet informed the two Rockets. "However, if you don't then I'll just have to tell him to use Scratch attack again and again and _again_."

Amelia's eyes shot to her brother and she clung into his arm for protection. "Rory, give them the key."

"B-But—"

"Give them the damn key!"

Rory released a deep sigh and delved his white gloved hand into his white, leather jacket. He produced a small, silver key and threw it to the ground by Ash—who wasted no time in picking it up and unlocking the cage. The two Rockets slipped away unnoticed by the small family.

The young father immediately pulled Violet into his arms and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Violet buried her head into her father's chest, relishing in his comforting scent. Ash felt so relieved to hug Violet close to him, never wanting to ever let her go again. The thought of dragging her back home to Pallet Town ran through his mind—but he knew that Violet would hate him forever more upon doing this. One of her dreams was to reach the Indigo Plateau, so who was Ash to stop her? It wasn't as if they beat her badly; all she had was a medium-sized bruise, covering the top half of her right cheek.

As soon as Violet pulled away from him, Pikachu took the chance to jump into his arms. "Pikachu!" Ash laughed, cuddling the Mouse Pokémon by his face. Pikachu rested on his head on Ash's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. "I'm glad you're okay, pal."

Feeling a tug at his jeans, Ash looked down to find Pika standing there with a demanding look in her eyes. Ash instantly knew what she wanted. Shifting Pikachu into the crook of his left arm, Ash scooped the little Pichu with his right hand and brought her up to his face, rubbing his cheek against his – causing the Pichu to giggle in delight.

Violet returned Charmy to his Poké Ball, thanking him. "In case you're wondering, I'm okay, Dad. I've been punched before." That caused the smile on Ash's face to cease.

"Which one punched you?" He wasted no time in questioning his daughter.

"Amelia," she told him. "It was just to shut me up. But don't worry about it; I have experience in being punched by girls."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Yeah, don't I know it?"

Suddenly Violet averted her eyes to the ground and tied her hands around her back. "But… I was really scared when they shoved us into that cage though, Daddy. Pikachu wanted to use Thunder on them but I wouldn't let him because metal conducts electricity so he would have shocked Pika as well."

Ash shot an amused look to Pikachu who blushed in embarrassment. "Guess you weren't using your brains, huh buddy?"

"Pika-pika…"

"Did they throw Pikachu and Pika?" Ash enquired.

Violet shook her head. "No. I told them in a deadly serious voice that I would tear them limb by limb if they did."

"Just like your mother…"

"Really?" Violet scoffed. "Well, whatever. I'm off to train Charmy and teach it Metal Claw." The pre-teen stomped off back into Pewter City. Ash watched her go and shook his head as he sighed.

"Just like her mother…"

* * *

><p>One thing she'd always been told by her father was that <em>"if at first you don't succeed, try and try again"<em>. It was something that Violet had always lived her life by, even though she had failed more times than she had succeeded—and it was true, her failure meant that she gave up pretty quickly… but not _this _time. This time, it was imperative that she never gave up, not matter what happened.

"So you think you've done enough training?" asked Ash from his place beside her. Violet swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

"I sure hope so," she answered. "It took longer than I thought it would, too." One whole day to teach Charmy Metal Claw was _definitely_ longer than she thought it would be. It wasn't that Charmy had trouble learning it – it was that Violet had trouble teaching it. She'd never seen the move before so all Violet could do was guess. She was actually quite content with holding something metal and then roaring whilst running at a tree—and of course, after an hour of this and Charmy just lazing about in the sun—to which her father had commentated, _"Like trainer, like Pokémon," _whilst Pikachu mimicked his actions and words—Ash had become rather annoyed and decided _he_ would take over the training session. So what did he do?

He got something metal and ran with it at a tree. When Violet confronted him about this, all Ash could say to explain himself was that, _"Well, I've never had to teach a Pokémon Metal Claw before and well… your idea seemed like the best way to do it."_ For this Violet smacked her father upside the head and made him sit and watch. Then she lured Charmy out of being lazy with the promise of whatever its favourite food was, to which Pikachu said was apparently pizza. Even though this was strange, Violet shrugged it off and made a mental note to buy some pizza when she had finished at Pewter Gym.

In the end, Pikachu was the one to teach Metal Claw to Charmy—not by way of _showing_ it, because Pikachu couldn't learn it, but _telling_ Charmy how to do the move. Pikachu _had_ seen the move executed many times before and so knew how to successfully pull one off. The Mouse Pokémon just didn't have sharp enough claws for it.

"Charmy _has_ gone up by eight levels, so it's no surprise it took that long," Ash reminded Violet. "Thought I must say, I am impressed at your determination."

"Yeah," Violet pumped her fist, "my determination to kick Forrest's arse!"

Ash released a deep sigh and rubbed his temple, eyes closed. Then with his eyes open, he brought his hand down the side of his face. "Is that what you're gonna say for all the gym leaders?" No answer. "Sweetheart, are you listening to me?"

"Dad, get in here!" Violet called, already standing inside the gym.

"How does she _do _that…?" Ash wondered out loud, following his daughter into the gym. Pikachu hung his head, resting it on Ash's arm. Pika giggled, to which Pikachu replied by tickling her. Ash smiled at the two Pokémon and stroked them in-between their ears.

"Stop petting your Pokémon and get in _here_!" Violet yelled with her hands cupped around her mouth. "If you don't, I'll have this gym battle without you!"

"Violet, we can't battle without my say-so!" Forrest's voice emitted from inside the gym. Violet whirled around and planted her hands on her waist. Ash could only assume that she was giving the gym leader the best dark glare she could.

"Shut _up_, Forrest! If you just let me win yesterday, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now!"

"You know I can't do that!"

"I bet my _Mum_ would've given me a badge!"

"As _if_!" Forrest scoffed. "I knew your mother quite well and she would have made you work really hard to get the Cascade Badge! And so will Daisy!"

"Ha!" Violet laughed, crossing her arms and throwing her head back. "The Cascade Badge will be as easy as piss—"

"_Violet_!" Ash barked, throwing a reprimanding look to the girl. Violet rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly. "What have I told you about swearing?"

"To not to?" Violet then cleared her throat, hoping for there not to be an awkward silence. "Anyway, Forrest. Shall we?"

Forrest grinned and faced his opponent, raising his eyebrows.

"We shall."

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN COMPLETE.**

**Mwahahahaha! You were probably expecting a gym battle there, amirite? Well I'm English, so naturally I'm an arsehole. Hehe. I wanted to get this finished before **_**Strictly Come Dancing**_** came on… but it's on at the moment. Oh well. **

**OH, MY GOD, WASN'T THE POKEMON FILM WEEK ON CITV JUST AWESOMEEEEEEE? I admit, I woke up early to watch them, but they're so worth it. CITV, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.  
><strong>

**Here, I've gathered some funny Pokémon related status' of mine from Facebook to make up for the cliff hanger. **

_**Me: ASH KETCHUM WILL PROTECT ME! **_**(I was wearing his hat.)**_**  
>Daniel: He doesn't do a very good job protecting people.<br>Me: Yes he does-*nearly falls down stairs***_

_**Me: Have you ever even watched [Pokémon] before?  
>Mum: Yeah!<br>Me: What happens in it then?  
>Mum: They fight... and then they win.<br>Me: *bursts into laughter*  
>Mum: And the bad guys do something... bad.<strong>_

_**QUICK! THERE'S A 4KIDS DUBBED FILM ON ITV1. It's Yu-Gi-Oh... but there's a dude with Brock's voice!**_

_**Kanto and Johto Ash: :'D  
>Hoenn Ash: :)<br>Sinnoh Ash: :(  
>Unova Ash: :'D<strong>_

_**So on today's Pokémon, Ash helps a male Cottonee get the girl... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **_**(This was from yesterday.)**

_**Kids today: Oh my God, nooooo! Team Rocket have Pikachu! :'(  
>Teenagers that watched Pokemon when they were little: YES! TEAM ROCKET FINALLY CAUGHT THAT LITTLE BASTARD!<strong>_

_**CITV... Y U NO SHOW POKÉMON RANGER AND THE TEMPLE OF THE SEA?**_

_**It would be really funny if Ash said to Pikachu "are you man or mouse?" Also, Pikachu is in my android's dictionary now. XD**_

_**I really hate that I sometimes sound like Dawn when I scream. -_- IT'S NOT FAIIIR.**_

_**So I was showing my brother an episode from Pokemon: Battle Dimension...  
>*Dawn comes on the screen*<br>Daniel: Shut up, Dawn.  
>Me: SHE HASN'T EVEN SPOKEN YET. :D<strong>_

_***on Poké Dex 3D*  
>Me: Ooh, Japanese! *switches to it* ARRGH WHAT THE F*** AM I DOING?<strong>_

_**HOW THE F*** IS DELIA KETCHUM OVERPROTECTIVE? She's sent her ten-year-old son with naught but a Pikachu on a journey across all the lands. She pays Gamefreak to keep Pokémon going so that she can get HER freak on with Professor Oak.**_

_**Me: *watching Pokemon Advanced Challenge, the opening is on and Pikachu wiggles about in Ash's lap* I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going...  
>-after the opening-<br>"Who's that Pokemon? It's Metapod!"  
>Me: o.O<strong>_


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**Author's notes: I think I spend more time worrying about what to put on the author's notes than in the story. Wanna know something? There's still two more people who are going to join Violet and Ash. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in Pokémon.**

**Chapter Sixteen. **

She was honestly going to _kill_ him. Literally put her hands around his throat and not let go until his body went limp. The reason for these thoughts running through a ten-year-old girl's mind? Well, it was simple really.

He was a bastard. He actually was a bastard. Just to tease her, _just to actually tease her_, Forrest had declared that there was going to be no gym battle until later that afternoon—with the most devilish smirk Violet had _ever_ seen in her entire life. She would've wiped the stupid thing off of Forrest's face if her dad hadn't held her back—and quite forcefully, too.

So it was no wonder why Forrest was hiding and nowhere near his family home. He knew Violet was out to skin him alive. When Violet was scorned, everyone that knew her did their damned hardest to keep out of her way. Even Pikachu was trying his best not to go anywhere near her.

"Boys are stupid, aren't they?" Violet said to the fast asleep Pichu in her lap. Violet was sat outside Brock's family home. The only people there were herself, her dad, Brock and their Pokémon. Ash and Brock were reminiscing about days long gone by. Violet couldn't stand it to be honest; due to her not being alive back then, she couldn't really join in with the conversation and all the jokes and laughter. They especially had fond memories of their travels in Kanto and Johto. "You're a Johto Pokémon, aren't you? What's it like?" Of course, there was no reply. Violet smiled lovingly at the baby Pokémon and tenderly stroked her fur.

"Violet?"

"Yeah, dad?" The young girl huddled Pika up to her shoulder and turned to face her father. "What's up?"

"Are you hungry? Brock's cooking." Ash stood towering over his daughter, hands on hips and a smile on his face—one not too far from that on Violet's face.

Violet stood up, fully facing her dad. "Great, it's been ages since I've had some of Brock's cooking. What we havin'?"

Ash shrugged, hands in his pockets. "No idea. He wouldn't tell me." Silence followed and Ash tilted his head. "You _are_ okay, right?"

_No_.

"Sure, Dad," Violet nodded. "I'm fine."

* * *

><p>Amelia sat back to back with her brother, spine bent slightly. Her Pikachu mask was settled on her head, pushing her hair up backwards. "You wouldn't <em>believe<em> how pissed off I am right now."

"You? _I'm_ pissed off to the max."

The thirteen-year-old girl suddenly stood up, causing her brother to tip slightly backwards. Amelia paced back and forth, arms crossed in thought. Rory watched her with minimal interest; his own mind was racing with ideas of what to do next. It'd be hard to carry out their next plan – neither of them had anticipated that Ketchum would be _that_ angry and _that_ overprotective. Of course, Amelia socking Violet on the cheek probably just set off Ketchum even _more_. If she hadn't done that, Ketchum probably wouldn't have been pissed off as he was.

"Why did you have to go and punch Violet?" Rory questioned, shooting a hard look to his sister.

"To shut her the hell up, that's why!"

"There was no need to, though. It just made Ketchum mad."

Amelia waved her hand, brushing off the comment. "Whatever. I don't really care. Now I'm just focused on getting Violet and Pikachu!"

Rory let out a groan, shoving his head into his hands. "Maybe we should focus on getting changed," he said, voice muffled, "we've been in these clothes, for what? A day now?" He lifted his head up, eyes glaring at his sister. "And _you_ were the one who wanted to run away…"

Amelia bent her back so her face was level with her brothers and placed her balled-up fists on her waist. "And _you_," she tapped his nose, "didn't have to come!"

* * *

><p>"Why do <em>I <em>have to do this?" Bonnie asked, pushing her glasses up her nose. Then she picked up the crinkled-up t-shirt and began to fold it. "I don't see why _you_ can't do any of this," she said to the boy who was lazing on the grass, legs propped up.

"I'm pissed off, that's why," Clyde answered, not taking his eyes away from the sky. "So if I did any work, it'd be slow and not productive at all."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, whatever. So what are we doing about Mr Pokémon Master and his kid? Or, more to the point, Amelia and Rory?"

"Those pair of losers? Nothing yet. But I think we'll have a talk to Amelia and Rory. They may have laid their eyes on them first, but now they're _ours_."

"Yeah, because they really have 'Property of Bonnie and Clyde' branded on them," Bonnie remarked with sarcasm lining her tone. "Come on, don't you think the competition is fun? It keeps us on our feet. Well, at least it does for _one_ of us. Besides, was it really a good idea to go out into broad daylight wearing our uniforms?"

"We're Team Rocket, who cares what Kanto thinks?"

"As strange as it may sound, I _don't_ want to be kicked out of Kanto. Even though I love my home region, I prefer Kanto over that."

Clyde scoffed. "Unova is better than _that_ dump."

"At least _I_ didn't have to fly on an aeroplane here."

"I'd much rather do that than get seasick."

"Listen, you!" Bonnie cried, throwing one of his shirts at the boy, "Where I come from is thousands of times better than Unova!"

Clyde turned onto his stomach, facing his comrade with a smirk planted on his face. "You're just convincing yourself, not _me_."

* * *

><p>"This will be a one-on-one Pokémon battle! The challenger, Violet Ketchum from Pallet Town, is battling Forrest Harrison of the Pewter Gym for the Boulder Badge! Contenders, send out your Pokémon!"<p>

Violet removed Charmy's Poké Ball from her belt and sent the Lizard Pokémon out onto the battlefield. The Pokémon appeared in a white light, and when it fully materialised it cried out its name, throwing its arms up. Forrest sent out his Geodude.

The two Pokémon Trainers smiled knowingly at each other—this battle was going to be so much intense than their previous. Violet was determined to walk out with the Boulder Badge this time, and she would use only one move to do it.

"Okay!" Cindy called out, raising her green and red flags, "Trainers, begin!"

Violet wasted no time. "Charmy, Metal Claw!" she yelled, throwing her arm out. Ash and Pikachu watched with apprehension, suddenly gripping the metal bars tighter. Pika didn't know what was going on, really.

One of Charmy's claws began to glow brightly and with a big cry, Charmy ran towards its opponents. Forrest rolled his eyes and folded his arms. Leave it to Violet to _still_ not have come up with a strategy.

"Geodude, dodge that."

Geodude obeyed his master just as soon as Charmy was right in front of him. The Fire-type was caught off-guard by this, and thus was helpless to prevent itself from falling onto its front. Violet's heart began to race as though it were running a marathon.

"Charmy, get up!" she cried. When the Charmander moved no single muscle, Violet raised her voice and clenched her fists. "Come _on_, Charmy! You have to get up!"

"Geodude, use Tackle!"

Violet's eyes shot to Geodude in alarm. If Geodude was able to carry out his attack, this would be her _second_ loss. That _couldn't_ happen. No way.

All eyes kept on Geodude as he quickly flew towards Charmy—it seemed that Violet was about to lose once more…

… Until Charmy rapidly leapt up and dodged Geodude's attack; Geodude was startled but he swiftly recovered. Violet jumped up with joy, barely able to contain her happiness.

"_Yes_!" she cried, her voice nothing but a high squeal. "Charmy, use Metal Claw!" Forrest hardly had time to register what happened until after it happened – Violet's Charmander hit Geodude directly on, causing the Rock-type to fall straight into the ground.

"It's super effective!" Violet commentated, feeling as if she could take on the whole of Kanto, maybe even Johto, too. "Charmy, use Metal Claw again!"

"Geodude, dodge!"

But the Rock-type did not dodge the oncoming attack in time. Charmy landed another direct hit across Geodude's body, once more causing him to land onto the ground. However, this time there was a difference. Something plain for everyone to see. Something important.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Charmy wins! The victor is Violet!"

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN COMPLETE. **

**And there you go. Quite possibly the shittest gym battle in history. **_**Ever**_**. But hey, Violet won! YAY! I've been poorly lately, so sorry if that has affected my writing. Which, by the looks of it, it has. **

**But hey, I went to GAME yesterday and bought Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time. If it wasn't for that, you'd have to wait longer for this. **

**Also, I KNOW THE RELEASE DATE FOR THE 14****TH**** FILMS IN THE UK…..**

**Naw, I'm just pulling yer leg. **

**Yunagirlamy, 4.11.11.**


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**Author's notes: To make up for the crappiness of last night's chapter. nyislandersgirl, you want cute Violet and Ash interactions? Well I'll GIVE you cute Violet and Ash interactions. Nothing too fluffy, though. Bleh, I hate fluffiness. Also… you get to find out just **_**which**_** Pokémon Ash has brought along. And **_**no**_**, they're not all my favourites. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in Pokémon.**

**Chapter Seventeen.**

Holding the shining item preciously in her hands, Violet couldn't quite believe that it was hers. From the time that she had woken up that morning Violet had not once released her—_her_—Boulder Badge. What was even _more _surprising was that Ash had not _once_ tried to relinquish the badge from her. Instead, her proud father, as he would not stop reminding her, had opted to just stand back on the sidelines and grin at her, whilst memories from his days of being a Pokémon Trainer in Kanto relayed in his head. Violet really wasn't paying mind to him, though. She was keeping her brown eyes on her well-earned prize. If she was being honest, Violet didn't really think that she'd win the second battle. Losing the first one _did_ knock her confidence back quite a lot. Violet didn't show it because she didn't want her dad to worry, but it wasn't as if it mattered now. She had gotten what she went for.

Of course, it wasn't just Violet who had earned a reward. Charmy was given, as promised by his (which they had found out upon Pikachu telling Violet Charmy's gender) trainer upon winning the gym battle, a pizza with toppings of his choice. Seeing as Violet was overcome with pride for her Pokémon she allowed Charmy to eat as many pizzas as he wanted, which turned out to be only five that the Fire-type could handle. Ash was the one to pay for it all—however; it hardly bothered the Pokémon Master. The price of five pizzas, plus two bottles of ketchup and some chopped up apple pieces, wasn't even a scratch in his wallet, never mind his bank account.

"Let's stop here for a little break, okay sweetheart?" Ash tugged on Violet's hood to prevent her from taking any more steps. The little girl didn't struggle against his grasp, but rather let herself be pulled back as soon as she heard her father's words. She nodded, the high ponytail on her head – courtesy of Ash, he'd always loved to mess about with Violet's hair – bobbing about.

"Okay," Violet replied, unable to keep the happiness out of her voice. "Dad, where can I put my badge?"

Ash knelt down to the floor on one knee, deposited Pikachu to the ground from his arms and shifted his backpack round to the front. He burrowed through it until he found the item he was searching for. He produced it out of the bag, holding it up like a new toy for a little child. "Here," he remarked, handing it to Violet, who looked upon it with curiosity, "it's a badge case. You're lucky, I didn't have one when I was earning badges from Kanto so I had to settle for pinning them on the inside of my jacket."

"Ohh," Violet drew out at the revelation, "that's so cool! Thank you, Dad." As soon as Ash had gotten to his feet, Violet drew him into a loving embrace. Ash beamed down at Violet, hugged one arms around her and smoothed down her hair with his free hand.

"You're welcome, Violet. Now," he remarked, pulling away, "let's get our Pokémon fed, and then we'll eat."

Violet nodded once more and, with the most ease she could manage, she put her Boulder Badge into her new badge case. Then she moved her hands to her Poké Ball belt, causing her hooded jacket to shift up slightly, and removed her Poké Balls from it. With each index finger and thumb, she enlarged her Poké Balls and threw them to the ground. "Come on out, you two! Lunch time!" The Poké Balls released their occupants and flew straight back to Violet's waiting hands.

Charmy, as always, announced himself as he threw his arms up. Then the Lizard Pokémon cried in delight as he spotted a tree and instantly ran over to it to lie down underneath the shade.

Oshawott, on the other hand, looked around dazed with tired eyes. It hadn't been out of its Poké Ball ever since its capture, so was confused as to the sudden scenery changes. It rubbed its eyes and yawned, an action that Violet couldn't help but coo at. Upon hearing its trainer's voice, Oshawott jumped in surprise and turned to face her. "Osha…?" It questioned—but Violet didn't understand the word.

"No stealing food, okay, Oshawott?" Violet wagged a finger at her Pokémon. "You'll eat what's given to you."

Suddenly receiving a fast jet of water in her face wasn't quite the answer Violet was expecting. Ash didn't know what to do – he just stood there, blinking in puzzlement.

Violet also blinked a couple of times—and then the anger kicked in. She clenched her fists by her side and narrowed her eyes dangerously at her Pokémon. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, YOU STUPID WATER-TYPE?" she shouted, flailing her arms about. "You'll be lucky if you _ever_ come out of your Poké Ball _again_!" Violet whipped out the Poké Ball and was about to return her Pokémon, when Ash jumped in the way and snatched the Poké Ball from her hands. Violet put her hands on her waist and turned her eyes to her father. "Are you infatuated with that Poké Ball or something?"

"No, but don't get so mad, Violet," Ash retorted, petting Oshawott on the head.

"Don't get… don't get so mad? IT JUST BLASTED ME IN THE FACE WITH A WATER GUN AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO NOT GET MAD?"

Ash nodded. "Yes, I am. Just because you've captured Oshawott, it doesn't mean that it is going to obey you from the beginning. That's one of the many challenges of being a Pokémon Trainer."

"Humph." Violet crossed her arms. "Whatever. Are you going to release your oh-so perfect Pokémon or what?"

Ash stood up and plucked three Poké Balls in each hand from his belt. "All right, guys! Out you come!"

Violet's actions of draining her hair of water froze as she looked on, her stomach churning with anticipation.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"What the _hell_?" Violet wrapped her arms around her head, wincing when she realised that her arms were now wet. "Who are you guys?" Ash had frozen in the position of holding his Poké Balls up in the air.

Two teens stood on a rock, arms crossed and leaning on each other's backs.

"I'm Bonnie!" the black-haired girl cried.

"And I'm Clyde!"

"And we're…" the two chorused, joining their hands together, "Team Rocket!"

"How many of you guys _are_ there?" Violet groaned, whilst Ash moved to stand protectively in front of Violet.

"Well, Team Rocket actually has many branches situated around the world. Of course, we have the main one in Kanto and then the second biggest is in Hoenn," Bonnie explained with kindness in her tone. "So it's very easy to join Team Rocket. Is that what _you_ want to do?"

"NO!" Violet yelled. "I wouldn't dream of it in a thousand years."

"Pikachu, Thunder Bolt 'em," Ash ordered, motioning his head towards Bonnie and Clyde. Pikachu readied a Thunder Bolt…

… but before he could do anything, the two Rockets were hit by a massive Water Gun and went flying off into the air.

"Well, I guess they're actually rockets," Violet mumbled. Ash nodded timidly.

"I guess Oshawott has a really good Water Gun…"

"Yeah it seems that way…" Then, Violet's mood shifted. "Oh well! Let's just feed our Pokémon!"

Whilst Ash was busy setting up food for his and Violet's Pokémon, Violet couldn't help but feel something dig at her heart as she glanced at Oshawott. She had no idea what the feeling was, but she knew it wasn't a positive feeling.

_Is this… guilt, maybe?_

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN COMPLETE.**

**Ta-da! What do you think? Is it good? Well, it's certainly better than the last one. **

**HAPPY BONFIRE NIGHT. I hate fireworks, but I always love to watch them in the dark from what used to be my parents' bedroom window. If you have no idea what I'm going on about… you're on the internet, aren't you? Isn't Guy Fawke, like, a dick? He'd totally be a chav now, wouldn't he? Haha, a chav who is a familiar face in Job Centre. **

**Also, I lied about knowing Ash's Pokemon team. Moral here? Don't trust a seventeen-year-old girl from Staffordshire who is high on happiness from being able to watch Pokemon on the ma-hoosive telly on CITV downstairs this morning.  
><strong>

**Yunagirlamy, 5.11.11.**


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**Author's notes: Nintendo… Y U NO GIVE US RELEASE DATE FOR 14****TH**** POKÉMON FILM? It is not fair. And why can't CITV be in HD? Actually, why can't Disney XD HD SHOW Pokémon in HD? Gawd's sake… also, I am making more secrets. Because I'm evil like that. Two of you know a big, **_**big**_** secret, but for the rest of you, you're gonna have to wait until we get to Unova. Okay, one other thing: as from **_**this**_** chapter, I will be using the currency of GB Pounds. Why? Well, because in the anime, they use the currency of **_**Yen**_** and **_**Dollars**_**. I don't understand how **_**any**_** of those currencies work, so why not just use a currency I **_**do**_** understand? There's also something else INCREDIBLY important in the bottom author's note, so make sure you definitely read it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in Pokémon.**

**Chapter Eighteen.**

"Forrest, was it really fair to do that? … I know it made her happy, but I don't— … okay, then. _No_, I won't tell her, I swear. Okay… okay. All right, talk to you later. Bye…" Ash sighed as he pressed the button to end the phone call on his PokéGear. If Violet _ever_ found out what Forrest had done and that he _knew_ about it from the beginning, she would never forgive them. It was why Forrest had scheduled the rematch, so that he could have time to think about it and if he actually wanted to go through with it. Fortunately for Violet, Forrest had.

"Who was that on your mobile?" Violet questioned, sitting beside her father on the bench. Pika was on one shoulder whilst Pikachu was on the other—Ash had given her £5.00 to buy some sweets and chocolate with and had more or less forced the two Mouse Pokémon to go with her. Ash didn't want them hearing any of his conversation and then later telling Violet that he was keeping a secret from her. It was already tugging at his conscience, so he didn't really need the Pokémon bombarding him with questions. Pikachu had mastered a look that always made Ash crumble and tell him most things.

Ash waved a hand. "No one you need to know about. What did you get?"

"Just some lollies. I don't feel in the mood for chocolate."

"A woman _not_ wanting chocolate? There's a first," Ash smirked. Violet shot him an annoyed expression.

"Well, I can't believe you let me go to the shops on my own in such a big city," she remarked.

"One," Ash began, holding up his thumb, "you've been here loads of time before, and two," and then he held up his index finger, "you weren't technically alone, were you?"

"Whatever," Violet shrugged, gazing off into the distance, "when can we go to the gym?"

"Whenever you want to, honey. _Your_ gym battle, not mine."

Violet directed her eyes to her feet. "I know it's our family's gym, but… I'm kinda not looking forward to it." Ash sighed whilst shaking his head and began to mess with Violet's hair, brushing her fringe away from her eyes.

"Sweetheart, I know you don't like Water Pokémon, but it won't be as bad as you think. Besides, _I'll_ be there." He locked his hand with his daughter's. "You've honestly got nothing to worry about. I mean, your Uncle Tracey's told me that your Auntie Lilly has taken Nikki on a shopping trip just to get her out of the way for your battle."

Violet rolled her eyes. "As if Nikki will miss it; she won't want to miss the chance to take the mickey out of me if something goes wrong."

"Nikki wouldn't do that, she's your cousin!"

"Dad, that's what cousins are _for_. It's what she gets paid for."

Ash shot Violet a puzzled look. "She _does_?"

"Yeah, it's called pocket money. Something _I'm_ not familiar with."

"Hey, I never got pocket money either, you know."

"That may be," Violet retorted, "but your mother's not a Pokémon Master!"

"Your mother always said I should never spoil you," Ash stated, smug grin on his face. However, as he realised something very important his grin fell. "And… I've responded to that by giving you whatever you ask for… such as the bike…"

"A games console," Violet added, "and those boots – lovely boots, by the way."

"Your grandma helped me pick them. What _else_ have I spoilt you with, young lady?"

Violet scratched by her ear as she thought about it. "Erm, flat-screen telly in my room, that Ultra Ball from Pewter City… I dunno what else really. What would Mum say, eh?"

"She'd cuff me 'round the ear and tell me what a dickhead I am," Ash smirked.

"Pika-Pi…" Pikachu said in a low tone, eyes narrowed dangerously at his trainer.

"Sorry, Pikachu – it just slipped," Ash told the Pokémon, one hand held up in defence. Pikachu continued to glare at him, but jumped onto Ash's lap. Ash let out a small laugh and scratched Pikachu gently in-between the ears.

"You spoil your _Pokémon_, too," Violet commentated with a smirk. "Would Mum call you out on that as well?"

"Yes," Ash replied with a sigh, "she _did_. She _hated_ it when I babied my Pokémon."

"Didn't she do it, though?"

"Yes, she did. She thought that because she was female that she could do it without anyone telling her not to. And of course, because I'm male, she believed that I shouldn't treat my Pokémon like babies and instead, treat them so that they would grow strong."

"One thing's for sure, _I_ won't baby my Pokémon." Immediately after her statement, Ash was heard stifling laughter. "What?"

"You already _do_," Ash told the young girl, who blushed at his remark. "Just look at the way you speak to your Charmander, and Pika goes without mentioning."

Violet brought her free hand up, pulled Pika down into her lap and began to stroke her. "Pika is a Baby Pokémon, Dad. Therefore, it's natural to treat like her a baby."

Ash chuckled and ruffled Violet's hat-free hair, to which the young girl responded by batted his hand away immediately. "You're _my_ baby, so should I treat you like one?"

The blush on Violet's cheeks deepened and she slightly hunched her head into her shoulders. "N-No. Of course not, Dad. I'm ten-years-old now."

"Right, you're an _adult_ now," Ash laughed. "Sorry, that kinda went completely over my head."

"Whatever…" Violet muttered. "Stop taking the mickey."

"I'm not, sweetheart," Ash said. Then he let out a sigh, placed Pikachu onto his right shoulder and stood up, Violet's hand still clasped in his. "Come on, let's go and get you your second Gym Badge."

* * *

><p>Why did ten-year-olds have to be so difficult? Ash thought kids weren't meant to be like this until they were <em>thirteen<em>-years-old. In all honesty, he should've seen it coming with her earlier statement.

"_I know it's our family's gym, but… I'm kinda not looking forward to it."_

"Violet, come _on_! You have to go in there!"

It didn't exactly help that some stranger in the street, upon finding out that she was a Pokémon Trainer, told her that she didn't _have_ to get a badge from Cerulean Gym because there were plenty of other gyms in Kanto. Therefore, Violet was determined _not_ to have a Cascade Badge—what on Earth was wrong with this generation?

"I don't and you can't make me!" yelled back the girl, clinging onto a sign outside the gym. Her father was trying his hardest to get her to loosen her tight grip on the sign. His two Pokémon were minding their own business; Pikachu was making sure Pika was clean, whilst Pika was groaning but not making any attempts to escape from her dad.

"You have to go in there for a badge!" Ash was about ready to pull his hair out – after taking off his hat of course.

"There are other places to get a badge besides Cerulean Gym!"

Ash ceased his actions and stood to his full height to glare down at his daughter with arms folded. "Violet, you're being _awkward_."

Violet narrowed her eyes right back at him, bottom lip slightly pouting. "I am _not_ being awkward, I'm being _sensible_."

Ash smacked himself on the forehead, as if though he just remembered something important. "Oh, that's _right_. I forgot that clinging onto a sign with all your life was sensible."

"It is when you have aunties like mine and when you don't like _Water Pokémon_!"

Ash pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply. "Okay. Okay, what if I let you use Pikachu in your battle?"

Violet shook her head, irritating her father further. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't want to be at an advantage."

"You… _don't_?" Ash questioned, all annoyance eradicated from his tone – now it only held confusion. "Why not? You'll win easier."

"That's _exactly _why. How can I become a strong Pokémon Trainer if I don't overcome disadvantages the hard way?"

"So which Pokémon are you planning on using for this battle?"

Violet loosened the sign; nonetheless, she did not let go, providing Ash with her answer before she said it. "I'm not, because I'm not going in that gym."

"Come on, Violet," Ash began with a pleading tone, "You've _gotta_ go in there! Everyone's expecting you!"

"Well they can just _un_-expect me!"

Ash was all ready to throw in the towel and give up—when an idea suddenly sprouted in his mind. The adult crossed his arms and a devilish smirk appeared on his features. "You know, Nikki's going to just love this."

Violet shrugged her shoulders. "So?"

"Just think of how much she's going to," Ash quickly glanced at Pikachu, "take the piss out of you. Every time you see each other, she'll bring it up and she'll laugh about it and you'll get all embarrassed…"

"Is that so…?"

Ash stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked over at the gym. "_Yeaahhh_. She'll never ever let you forget it."

There was no vocal reaction from Violet; she threw her hands down to her side and twisted so that she had a clear view of the gym. Her eyes kept switching from the gym to the ground. Obviously the girl was having an internal battle on her decision to enter the gym or not.

"And the Violet _I _know would never let that happen."

"You're right!" Violet suddenly cried, flying to her feet and extending a fist into the air. "And being a Pokémon Trainer means you have to overcome your fe—" She abruptly paused and winced as if she'd nearly revealed something she wasn't supposed to, "Err, _dislikes._"

"Being a Pokémon Trainer means you have to overcome your dislikes?" Ash echoed, and then shrugged. "Well, okay."

"Yep." Violet nodded, picked up her bag, sliding just one strap on over her shoulder, and turned so that she was facing the gym. "Let's go get me my second gym badge."

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN COMPLETE.**

**Sorry for the… long wait. Sorry. Had a bit of writer's block, plus I was concentrating on my new Pokémon story (shameless plugging, sorry): **_**Because There We Have the Sky**_**, which focuses on Ash and Pikachu. Hey, doesn't Ash and Pikachu have more of a ring to it then Satoshi and Pikachu? It's not because I'm biased towards the English version or nothing. Erm, that **_**wasn't**_** the important bit you had to read. **_**Here's**_** the important part:**

**So some of you may be thinking that the pacing of this is… not so good, right? It took sixteen chapters, **_**eighteen**_** if you include the prologue, for Violet to win her first gym badge. So what I've done, which may or may not make it easier for you, is I've put the chapters into what episode they would be if this was a television series. Doing that, it makes it so that it took Violet five episodes to win her badge, which is not bad at all, is it? (Some of you may think this is slightly egotistical of me. Even though it's not, I just wanted to show that the pacing isn't bad at all, think what you like.)**

**EPISODE ONE: Prologue, chapter one, chapter two, chapter three, chapter four and chapter five.**

**EPISODE TWO: Chapter six, chapter seven, chapter eight, chapter nine and the first and second scenes of chapter ten.**

**EPISODE THREE: Final scene of chapter ten, chapter eleven, chapter twelve and the first scene of chapter thirteen. **

**EPISODE FOUR: The rest of chapter thirteen, chapter fourteen, and chapter fifteen.**

**EPISODE FIVE: Chapter sixteen, chapter seventeen and chapter eighteen.**

**I hope that makes it easier for you. At the end of each "episode", I'll post a guide like that one. **

**Yunagirlamy, 30.11.11.**

**P.S. Got the 11****th**** and 12****th**** Pokémon films through the post today! Woohoo! **


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**Stories Author's notes: My incredibly sexy wife keeps threatening to chop off the head of my Pikachu plush. It's not fair. Speaking of not fair, have you Yanks been enjoying watching Pokémon the Movie: White—Victini and Zekrom and… the other one? Jammy sods… Also, for this story there are handles on the doors of the gym. I'm not actually sure if there is or not, but meh. Whatever. As if people are going to moan about handles that don't exist. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in Pokémon.**

**Chapter Nineteen.**

When she had been stood in front of Pewter Gym, Violet felt nothing but excitement. _Now_ however—she felt nothing but her stomach clenching in nervousness. As soon as she took one step in that gym, that was it. She would be helpless. Not even _Arceus _could be able to save her. On the other hand, Pikachu might… (As he apparently once attacked Arceus with a Thunderbolt – like anyone was going to believe _that_ bullshit.)

Stood a good few yards away from her was her father, trying desperately but failing epically to stifle his laughter. He knew full well what was going to happen as soon as Violet entered the gym. The fact that it _wasn't_ going to happen to him, as he was their brother-in-law, just made it even more hilarious.

The black-haired girl shot a warning look to Ash for him to shut up, but he ignored it. Sighing and shaking her head at her dad, Violet turned back to face Cerulean Gym. Her brown eyes travelled up to the words "CERULEAN GYM" with a painting of a smiling Dewgong above it. The Pokémon painting did not relieve Violet of her nerves; if anything, it just made the knot in her stomach tighter.

Nevertheless, she had said she was going to get the Cascade Badge and backing out now would make her seem like a coward—and like Ash had said; give Nikki a reason to make fun of her. That was something that Violet was _not_ going to let happen.

"Okay," she spoke in a shaking voice, "What are we waiting for?" _A miracle…_ she said inwardly. The young girl swallowed the lump in her throat and wrapped her fingers around the handle of one of the double doors. "Now or never…" With her heart pounding wildly in her chest, Violet pulled the door open, entered the gym…

…and was instantly surprised to _not_ be surrounded by her two aunties. Her eyes darted around furiously, looking for any signs that they might ambush her any minute now. Usually, within seconds of stepping foot into the building, Daisy and Lilly would rush up to their niece and fuss over her, leaving hardly any room for Violet to breathe. So _why_ weren't they doing it now?

"Oh yeah, Auntie Lilly's out shopping with Nikki…" Violet mumbled. So _that_ just left Daisy.

"Where's your Auntie Daisy?" Ash asked, his head popping around the door and hands holding onto the edge.

"Are you hiding?" Violet deadpanned, not giving her father a chance to answer. "Coward."

"I'm not hiding for _me_," Ash retorted and pointed down to Pikachu who was standing behind Ash's leg, holding onto it with all of his might, "you know what they're like when they get hold of Pikachu. And Pika's never been here before," he said, indicating to the Pichu on his left shoulder, his ear gripped loosely in one paw, "so who _knows_ how they'll react to _her_?"

Violet let loose a chuckle, glad her father was able to make her laugh at least slightly.

And then _it_ came.

"_Violet_!"

The father and daughter heard a high-pitched shriek from the other end of the corridor – neither of them had to _guess_ who the voice belonged to. Before Violet could even _think_ of escaping her auntie, the young girl was suddenly forcefully pulled forward into a tight embrace.

"Violet, I can't, like, believe you're here already!" Daisy exclaimed, tone lace with naught but happiness. "We all thought, especially your Uncle Tracey, that you wouldn't get here until a couple of days from now!" Without warning, the older woman directed a dark look to Ash, who cringed away. "Have you been keeping her on her feet? Have you _even_ let her rest? Ash Ketchum, you should be _ashamed_ of yourself!"

"We've been resting," Ash timidly replied. Pikachu nodded fervently to back his statement up. "Honestly. We really have."

"Hmm. Well, okay then."

"Auntie Daisy?" Violet spoke up, gaining the attention of her relative. "Could you maybe let me go so I can breathe, please?"

Daisy blinked once. "Huh?" Then it clicked in her brain and she swiftly removed her arms from around her grateful niece. "Oh, sorry about that!" Daisy giggled, holding a hand to her mouth. Then she cocked her head to one side and smiled warmly at the two Ketchum's. "Why don't you come into the kitchen—I'm sure you must be hungry!"

That was all they both needed to hear before rushing into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"So you <em>don't<em> want to wait for Nikki and your Auntie Lilly to come back?"

"Nah, I'd rather _not_ have Nikki commentating on our battle."

An hour later, and Violet and Daisy were relaxing in the living room, pleasing themselves with idle conversation. Ash was out in the back garden, training his Grass-type Pokémon in case somebody would be lucky enough to make it to him. Pikachu and Pika had chosen to stay inside with the two females, both of the Pokémon lying down on the carpet by the settee.

"I guess she does tend to talk a lot," Daisy responded with a tiny chuckle.

"Talk a lot? That girl can talk for bloody Kanto!" Violet exclaimed, a wide grin on her face. "And she'd probably win a Gold Medal for it, too!"

"At least she'd win _some_thing!" Daisy laughed. "So are you ready for your battle? I won't go easy on you just because you're my only niece, y'know."

"Good, I don't expect you to," Violet said, smirking at her aunt. She _had_ been hoping that her Auntie Daisy might ease up on her and not give her such a hard battle, but after her sister had died, Daisy began to actually battle instead of just giving out badges.

"So you ready for it?"

"Erm…" Violet grabbed a lock of hair and twirled it in-between her thumb and index finger. "I'm… not sure."

Daisy reached out, wearing a sympathetic smile on her face, and pressed a hand to Violet's cheek. "Don't worry, I won't use _that_ Pokémon. Besides, your mother was the only one who was allowed to use him because she was the only one who could control him in battle."

Despite her aunt's assurances, Violet felt butterflies in her stomach. "Y-You sure? Can't we wait until my Dad gets back inside?"

Daisy sighed and stood up, tugging down her shirt. "Listen, I'll go fetch Ash in and you make your way to the battlefield, okay?"

Violet nodded, scooping Pikachu and Pika up as she stood up. "Okay. Don't be too long."

The two went their separate ways – Daisy walking out into the back garden, and Violet walking to the battlefield. Pikachu hopped up onto Violet's head, whilst Pika snuggled into the crook of Violet's arm. She sent a smile to the two Pokémon, glad that her father had two of the cutest Pokémon.

Violet wondered – what would be different if her dad had not woken up late and had no choice but to choose Pikachu? It wasn't a definite given, but she probably wouldn't have been born. After all, no disobedient Pikachu meant her dad wouldn't have had to steal her mother's bike to hurry Pikachu to the Pokémon Centre. Then again, maybe she _would_ have been born—her grandmother had said that Ash and Misty were destined to meet. Although Violet wasn't sure if she believed in stuff like destiny, she definitely believed her grandmother.

"Pikachu, do you think I still would have been born if my Dad hadn't chose you?"

"Pika!" the Mouse Pokémon answered without hesitation, nodding. Violet chuckled, telling herself inaudibly that she really should have expected that answer. "Pikachu?"

Violet shook her head, being careful of Pikachu. "No reason; just got thinking that's all."

"Pika pikachu?"

"I'm all right, Pikachu. Honestly."

"Pikachu pika pika kachu?"

Violet looked straight ahead, lips set in a tight grimace. "Yeah. It's because of _that_." It wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't right in front of the battlefield—at least the doors anyway. Breathing in as deep as she could, Violet pushed the door open, walked in…

… And the sight that greeted her was the worst ever. Taking up the length of the pool was a blue Pokémon, described as almost a monster by some. Blue scales ran down its body, a big fin at the end of its tail. In its eyes as it regarded the strange girl standing frozen to the spot in front of it was nothing but coldness. It was probably gentle once upon a time, but not now. Besides, one of _them_ could never be gentle – it just wasn't in their nature.

Pikachu and Pika hopped down—Pikachu fixed Violet with a sympathetic look with his ears flat down, whilst Pika had a confused expression.

"Pi-Pi Pichu?" Pika spoke up, tugging on Violet's jeans. "Pi-Pi Pichu?" However, Violet was not listening, instead in her own world. Her breathing was hard and ragged and her muscles were as tense as they could be.

_Please get in here, Daddy. Please?_ _Hurry the friggin' hell up._

She knew that wishing desperately in her mind would do no good, but neither would wishing out loud. It would not make Ash walk any faster because one thing was for sure – he could not read minds, even though sometimes it seemed that he could.

She _was_ going to try and be brave and stay in the room—but then the Pokémon let out a massive roar.

Violet had never run so fast in her life.

* * *

><p>She was a coward. No other about it. It was plain and simple. She really should've gotten over something that happened <em>six<em> years ago. Not that anyone who knew about it – which was just about everyone but her father – had actually _told_ her this, but it _had_ to be something that they thought about. Every time it was brought up, there _had_ to be a silent sigh, a sneaky roll of the eyes and a quiet click of the tongue. People _had_ to be annoyed with her about it by _now_… they just _had_ to be.

"Aww, did the big, bad Gyarados scare you?"

Violet smirked and rolled her eyes at the sound of the voice. "Oh, look what the cat dragged in. Where have _you_ been?"

"Shopping," Violet's cousin answered without hesitation. "Unlike Pallet Town, there's _actually _things to do here. So, how'd you like my Gyarados?"

"Like _hell_ that's your Gyarados."

Her cousin chose this moment to sit down on the chair opposite from Violet. "Eh, you're right. It's your mum's Gyarados."

"I noticed," Violet remarked flatly.

"Before or after you ran away screaming?"

"I did _not_ scream!" Violet exclaimed, shooting an incredulous look to her cousin. "So shut your trap."

"Didn't your dad teach you manners? That is so _rude_!"

"Didn't you parents teach you to shut the hell up, Nikki?"

Nikki's jaw dropped open and she placed a hand to her heart, her mobile phone in the other hand. "May I remind you, I _am_ your only cousin, Miss Ketchum."

Violet pulled a disgusted face. "I _know_," she said, wrinkling her nose. "You do _not_ need to remind me. I bet if I scanned you with my Poké Dex, it'd recognise you as a Pokémon."

The blonde's face lightened up, and she banged her hands on the table as she stood up. "You have a _Poké Dex_?" she squealed. "Let me see, let me _see_!" However, Violet was not as enthusiastic and her simple answer was to stick two fingers up at Nikki. Said person groaned and slumped down into her seat. "You're nasty," she spoke. "Well, have you even _used_ it yet?"

Violet's reply was hasty, but not right. "Of course I have!" she snapped… before realising that she _hadn't_, in fact, used her Poké Dex. The black-haired girl twiddled her thumbs and stared ashamedly down at the ground. "Or… not. I haven't thought _once_ of using it."

"You _haven't_?" Nikki gasped, and then a wide grin swiftly replaced her frown. "Well, let's go use it then!" Before Violet had a chance to protest, her cousin grabbed her arm, pulled her viciously out of her seat and hauled the girl back into the building. "Give us your Poké Dex!" Nikki cried, and Violet figured she had no choice but to just give in to Nikki's demands. She fished around in the front pocket of her pink hoodie, took hold of the red device and passed it into Nikki's eager hands. "Yes!" she yelled in a high-pitched tone, "Let's go find Pikachu!"

Violet paled – this would mean she would possibly be questioned by Ash (because wherever Pikachu was, it was certain that Ash would be there, too) about why she wasn't at the battlefield. But Violet knew she had no option but to follow her cousin. It didn't mean she'd be _happy_ about it, though.

When Violet caught up to Nikki, she'd already found Ash and was just waiting for Violet to arrive. When Nikki spotted her, the girl's eyes widened in excitement and she turned to her uncle.

"Hi, Uncle Ash!" Nikki said, hugging her uncle who returned it with an added smile, "Can I ask a favour?"

"Sure, Nikki! What is it?"

Nikki grinned, hardly able to contain her excitement. Violet rolled her eyes—it was only because the Poké Dex was a piece of technology that Nikki hadn't yet used.

"Can I use Violet's Poké Dex on Pikachu and Pichu?" Nikki questioned, indicating with the Poké Dex to the two Pokémon, Pikachu being in his usual place of Ash's shoulder and Pika in _her_ usual place of being carried in Ash's arms.

"Sure," Ash answered swiftly, and then he caught sight of his daughter trying to hide behind his niece. "Hey, Violet, can I talk to you in a minute?"

Violet frowned; she knew what it'd be about. "Okay, Dad."

Nikki was ignoring the two – she opened up the Poké Dex and first pointed it at Pikachu. A computerised female voice sounded from the device.

"**Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pichu. Using the pouches located in its cheeks, it can produce electric attacks. Its tail can be struck by lightning when raising it to check its surroundings. It is mostly found in forests, but extremely rare. It can recharge another Pikachu using electric. Pikachu is a Pokémon of the Electric-type."**

Whilst Pikachu was smirking smugly, Violet and Nikki were both staring wide-eyed at the Poké Dex.

"… Pikachu's a _mouse_?" Violet eventually questioned, causing Pikachu to nearly fall of his trainer's shoulder.

"Pichu pi, pichu pi!" Pika babbled eagerly, pointing to herself. Nikki took the hint and turned the Poké Dex to the baby Pokémon.

"**Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. When playing with fellow Pichu, it may short out electricity, releasing a shower of sparks. When this happens, the Pichu will begin to cry due to being startled by the flash of sparks. Pichu is a Pokémon of the Electric-type."**

Violet raised an eyebrow. "Not very flattering, is it?" Pika agreed, grumpily crossing her arms over her chest and shooting a glare to the Poké Dex. Nikki winced and handed the Poké Dex back to its owner, who slipped it into the pocket of her jeans.

"Nikki, tell your mum Violet'll be there in a minute," Ash said, depositing his Pokémon onto the ground. He grabbed his daughter's hand and started to walk away with her.

"Okay!" Nikki called back, running off in the direction of the battlefield.

When Ash was pleased with their location – which was a corridor with aquariums fitted in the walls, fish swimming happily in the water – he stopped, let go of Violet's hand and looked down at her with arms crossed over his chest. Violet stared back up at him with the cutest look she could muster up.

"Why weren't you at the battlefield?" Ash questioned, his tone implying that he wasn't in the mood for any nonsense. "We thought that you'd fallen in the water or something!" Violet winced – she didn't think her dad would be _angry_ with her. "So what the hell happened?"

"Well, erm…" She couldn't very well tell him the _real_ reason why she had fled, but it was damn hard making up a reason. "I…"

"I'm _waiting_, Violet."

An excuse suddenly formed in Violet's mind—the only problem was it was complete _bullshit_. She knew it was, and she knew that her dad would know it was. At least, she didn't _hope_ that he would.

"I wanted some fresh air!" It didn't help that she delivered it in the most unconvincing tone ever. "It was getting really stuffy in there, so I decided to go outside!"

"You… wanted some fresh air?" Ash echoed. Then, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed with eyes closed. "Whatever, I won't get the actual reason out of you so I'll just let it be."

Violet inwardly sighed in relief, pleased that her answer had gone down the way she had… _kind of_ wanted it to (she wasn't going to complain, though).

* * *

><p>She loved her family, she really did. She swore they only existed for moments such as these.<p>

Whilst her Auntie Lilly was preparing the battlefield, her Auntie Daisy and Uncle Tracey had abruptly burst into the room screaming at each other, but not in a furious way, so Nikki had promptly decided to push them both into the pool. And then Violet pushed _Nikki_ into the pool – Violet couldn't resist, it was too good to pass up. Therefore, Daisy and Tracey shouted at their daughter and Ash shouted at _his_ daughter and all the parents decided that there was going to be no battle today.

This was fine by Violet. Everyone was expecting her to be _upset_, but no, the girl had grinned about it and just shrugged her shoulders as if it didn't bother her. Surprisingly, it had bothered Nikki and for a little while she had been in a mood with Violet, which she soon got over after being allowed to use the Poké Dex on the various Water Pokémon—she'd even tried to use it on the _fish_, but the Poké Dex just told her that it didn't recognise the Pokémon which _then_ prompted Nikki to declare that the Poke Dex was discriminating.

Currently the eleven-year-old was up in her room trying to find her sunglasses, something she _always_ wore when outdoors. Violet had no idea why she'd been told to _"wait here"_ and only could assume that Nikki was going to drag her to some technological shop in Cerulean City. Violet wasn't really pleased with this idea, as technology wasn't something she particularly got along with. She remembered that in IT classes, she'd always be the last to finish her work because she couldn't understand _"all this computer crap"_. She was aware that technology wasn't _just_ computers, as when she was asked by her grandmother if she'd like a PokéGear, Violet's immediate answer was to reject that idea because she knew she'd never work out how to use one regardless of how long she would have it.

"Okay, I'm ready!" trilled Nikki, her sunglasses over her eyes. For some reason, she was also wearing a black headband with a black flower on it. The older girl grabbed her cousin's hand without warning and dragged her out of the gym, leaving no room for complaints from Violet.

"Where are we _going_?" Violet after the pair were a considerable amount away from the gym.

"You'll see," Nikki replied. Then, she let go of Violet's hand and turned to face her. "Have you got any money on you?"

Violet shook her head. "No. Why?"

"Damn it!" Nikki remarked. "I'm sorry to ask this of you, Violet, but you could steal some flowers?"

Violet grinned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Sure! What type?"

"Just some roses," Nikki responded. "There's a shop around here somewhere, displays them out front."

"All right, just take me to it."

* * *

><p>If Violet had known before that <em>this<em> is what the flowers were for, she would've come with some money. Now she felt guilty as hell for stealing the flowers for this purpose. Using the flowers for _this_ wasn't right, but there wasn't much she could really do about it now. She had gone through the effort of taking them, so they might as well be used.

Violet was familiar with this location, visiting it every Mother's Day, her mother's birthday and if they could, the anniversary of her mother's death. Ash was always a different man during these visits, never acting like his usual, cheerful self. He never cried, though – he said that he refused to cry in front of his daughter. Violet didn't understand _why_ he wouldn't cry in front of her, though; it wasn't as if she would think her father a lesser man for crying. Emotion was part of being human, so there was nothing wrong with crying.

"You okay, Violet?" Nikki questioned, who sounded like she was on the verge of tears herself.

"Yep," Violet answered, biting her lip. She held a couple of roses in her hands whilst Nikki held a couple in hers. Violet would have retrieved more for their late cousin, but just as she was about to, the shop-owner came _very_ close to catching her in the action, so Violet had to leg it out of there.

"You sure?"

"Positive…"

The two girls reached their relatives graves and knelt down by them, putting one flower on each grave—which were Violet's auntie and her mother. Violet and Nikki sat in silence in for a while, thoughts of nothing but their late relatives. The silence was broken when Nikki sparked up a conversation.

"Y'know, Violet, have you ever wondered what you'd be called if Auntie Violet hadn't died?"

"I'd be called Elizabeth," Violet replied. "At least, that's what Dad says."

"Auntie Violet's death kinda puts you off having children, doesn't it?"

Violet nodded slowly. "Definitely. It's the only reason I _don't_ want kids. Besides, it'd be horrible if any of my kids suffered the same fate as our cousin did."

"Can you imagine if he survived?" Nikki smirked slightly at the thoughts that invaded her mind. "He'd probably be the subject of our mocking for being our only boy cousin."

"Yeah," Violet agreed. "I'd have no choice _but_ to take the piss out of him."

"Do you ever wonder what life'd be like if Auntie Misty was still alive?" Nikki's question came out of thin air, catching Violet off guard. The young girl lowered her brown eyes to the ground, shrugging her shoulders. "I mean, what would it be _like_?"

"I dunno," Violet murmured, "I mean, I'm used to just having my Dad around, so… I can't really comment on that."

"Do you remember her? _I_ do." Violet resisted the urge to punch Nikki straight in the face. "I used to love it when you lot came around. Auntie Misty would always slip me sweets when Mom and Dad weren't looking, and she would give me loads of piggybacks."

"She obviously treated me better, though," Violet boasted, a big smile on her face. "I _was_ her daughter."

Nikki waved her comment off. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Do you… erm… remember her funeral?"

Violet's happy smile transitioned into a sad one. "Of course. I remember the night of it, too." Nikki shifted closer to Violet, placing her hands onto the ground.

"What happened?"

"Dad just held me and Pikachu, like, all night. It was raining that night as well. And it was dark, so I got Dad to turn the light on. He bounced me on his legs, too – that was fun. We eventually just fell asleep like that."

Nikki smiled warmly and placed a hand over her cousin's. "Come on, we'd better head back. Our parents will probably be wondering about this." She stood up and began to walk to the cemetery gates. Violet copied her actions, except that she shot a longing glance to the grave of her mother.

"See you later, Mum."

**CHAPTER NINETEEN COMPLETE.**

**Sorry for the lack of a gym battle. Buuut, we've had a plot development (trust me, we have) **_**and**_** character development. You know what? Writing a Poke Dex entry is harder than I thought. Oh, Bulbapedia helped me with those, so thanks to that. **

**Oh, here's something humorous for you; we'll (the UK) be getting an episode on Christmas Day, and it'll be one called "Purrloin: Sweet or Sneaky?" and from what I know about the episode, it's a damn funny one. Oh yes, something else as well. Over Christmas, CITV will be airing six Pokémon films. Here's the schedule for it (thanks to What's On Tv):**

**Lucario and the Mystery of Mew - 20th of December, 1:00PM.  
>Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea - 21st of December, 1:00PM.<br>The Rise of Darkrai - 22nd of December, 1:00PM.  
>Giratina and the Sky Warrior - 28th of December, 1:00PM.<br>Arceus and the Jewl of Life - 29th of December, 1:00PM.  
>Zoroark: Master of Illusions - 30th of December, 1:00PM.<strong>

**Looking forward to that. I'd be looking forward to it even **_**more**_** if the 14****th**** Pokémon films were included in that list – but what can you do about it? All it says on the British website of the films is "COMING SOON" so that's all the information we've got. They'll probably—and hopefully—release some information in the New Year. **

**Yunagirlamy, 12.12.11.**


	22. Chapter Twenty

**Author's notes: Oh, my DAYS, we're at chapter 20 ALREADY? Smeg (you know you're British if get that), I never ever thought I'd reach this point! I never thought it'd take **_**this**_** long to get the second badge, either… Oh, and Nikki says Pokémon as "Po-key-mon"… because race car (everyone else says "Pok-eh-mon", the proper pronunciation. However, I say it as "Po-key-mon" and no; Nikki does **_**not**_** have an English accent… even though I imagine my characters with one). Oh, and "sugar" is **_**not**_** what Nikki calls Tracey. It's a replacement for "shit".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in Pokémon.**

**Chapter Twenty.**

Was Violet scared of Water Pokémon?

_Nah_, that couldn't be true. She _was_ Misty's daughter after all—it was _impossible_ for Violet to have a fear of Water-types! It seemed farfetched that Violet would _dislike_ them; however, people _had_ pushed her to like them – something _he_ was guilty of, too – to the point where it had put her off the idea of ever owning a Water-type. It didn't mean that he felt remorseful for forcing Violet to catch an Oshawott. Hopefully she would get over her dislike and begin to love Water-types just as much as she loved Fire-types.

But _why_ did Violet have a passionate love for Fire-types? It wouldn't be that water and fire were opposites because Violet hated clichéd things like that. So it had to be that she had an experience with a Fire-type in the past. Which _one_ though? Violet had never revealed which Pokémon was her favourite, so everybody assumed it to be either Pikachu or Charizard. To be honest, it wasn't something that Ash had even _thought_ about asking, because just like everyone else he assumed.

"Pika-Pi?"

Ash smiled down to the Pokémon on his lap and ruffled Pikachu in-between his ears, earning a "Chaaaa" of delight.

"I was just thinking, don't worry," Ash told him. Pikachu shot him a suspicious look but said nothing on the matter and turned back round to face the battlefield.

On the left – from Ash's point of view on the bleachers – stood Violet and on the right was Daisy. Violet seemed as if she was about to have a nervous breakdown and Daisy was busy looking at her nails.

"I wonder what kind of Pokémon Violet has." Nikki wondered, holding an excited Pika loosely on her lap. "I know she chose Charmander; she wouldn't shut the hell up about _that_ but what other Pokémon has she caught?"

"Well… she _tried_ to catch a Rattata and a Metapod," Ash answered uneasily. Behind her sunglasses, Nikki's green eyes widened.

"Two of the _easiest _Pokémon to catch and she _couldn't_ catch them?" The eleven-year-old exclaimed, her voice reverberating around the room. All occupants turned to face her and Nikki put a hand to her mouth and giggled. "Oops, my bad."

"DAD, YOU SWORE YOU WOULDN'T _TELL_!" Violet yelled, fists tightly clenched, back teeth gritted and her brown eyes flashing fury directed straight at Ash. Her father sunk a little in his seat.

"I think I may be in trouble," he remarked dejectedly. "I'm her dad, though. She won't kill me… right?"

Nikki threw an apologetic look to her uncle. "Sorry, Uncle Ash. You're a dead man. If _my_ Dad said something like that, I'd throttle him."

"Thanks, Nikki," Tracey remarked, sarcasm dripping from his tone, "I love you, too." He was crouching down in front of the pool, sketchbook in one hand and pencil in the other. He had claimed that he was going to draw pictures of the _Pokémon_, but everyone knew who he was _really_ going to draw.

"Sugar, I forgot you were there!" Nikki gasped. "Sorry, Dad."

"Can we, like, get _on_ with this?" Lily cried, fists on her hip. From her curled-up hands hung a red and green flag. "We've haven't got, like, _all_ day y'know!"

"Whatever," Violet mumbled, shrugging. She took a Poke Ball from her belt and enlarged it, indicating that she was ready to battle. Daisy simpered at her niece, and drew her arm across and held it out, showing a Poke Ball in her hand.

"Okay, guys," Lily said, her tone much more cheerful now, "Send out your Pokémon!"

"All right," Violet spoke, throwing her Poké Ball up and then catching it, "Here we _go_!" The pre-teen sent her Pokémon, whom appeared in a flash of white light—shocking Ash to the core. The Pokémon which was stood before Violet now was certainly _not_ Charmy as he was expecting… in fact, exactly the opposite. Beside Ash, Nikki flew to her feet holding Pika in one arm and pointing at Violet's Pokémon with the other.

"Oh, my _God_! It's so cute! Ah, it looks like a little darling!" Then she cocked her head to the side, her blonde curls bouncing to one side. "But, what _is_ it? It doesn't look like any Kanto Pokémon _I've_ ever seen."

"That's an Oshawott, Nikki," Tracey commentated, his voice full of amazement for the Sea Otter Pokémon. "They're native to the Unova region only, so I wonder why Violet has one."

"Osha?" Oshawott questioned, tilting its head to one side as it looked at the surroundings. "Oshawott… wott oshawott?"

"That doesn't matter _now_." Violet brushed off her uncle's remark with her hand. "All that matters is _my_ gym battle. I want my second badge!"

"Hey, don't go throwing a temper tantrum _now_!"

"Shut up, Nikki!"

"No arguing!" Daisy sternly exclaimed, one fist on her waist. "Do you pair understand me?" The two girls muttered lowly, shooting darks looks at each other. "Right, now that's settled, let's have a ba—_huh_?" Her sentence was cut short as she caught sight of something very unusual – at least from a Pokémon sent into battle.

Oshawott was hiding behind Violet's leg, holding onto it very tightly and face poking out slightly with a scared expression at the battlefield. Violet crossed her arms at her Pokémon and shot daggers down to it.

"Oh, come _on_! Don't tell me you don't want to battle?"

Violet's Water-type shook its head accompanied with a sad grunt. Its trainer buried her head in her hands.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Violet exclaimed high-pitched. "This is why I didn't want a Water-type, they're so _stupid_!" She made sure to whisper her last statement, being surrounded by _three_ Water Pokémon Trainers and all.

Lily directed her eyes to her older sister. "So what do we do now, like?"

"Violet, why don't you take some more time to prepare?" Daisy suggested with naught but kindness flashing in her eyes, "I know the only other Pokémon you have is a Fire-type and it's obvious you weren't expecting to use him."

"You mean it!" Violet cried with excitement, fists pumped. "I can really do that?"

Daisy nodded. "Of course I do. You are my only niece after all."

Violet opened her mouth to thank her aunt but her dad spoke before she could.

"What's the magic word, Violet?" Ash called out, a mischievous grin on his face. His daughter aimed her eyes to him, a dangerous look in them; however, Ash did not flinch. "Come on, out with it."

"Thank you," Violet sneered. Then she turned her eyes back to her aunt. "Thank you, Auntie Daisy."

"It's no problem."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you didn't tell me you have a Water-type Pokémon!" Nikki reprimanded, hands on her hips, as she glared at her cousin. "<em>Me<em>, a lover of Water-types, and my _own cousin_," she motioned to Violet dramatically with her arms, prompting the younger girl to roll her eyes and rest her elbow upon the granite counter, "couldn't even be arsed to tell me!"

Violet was quiet for a minute or two, and then pointed her finger to Nikki. "Isn't arsed swearing?"

"_What_?" Nikki questioned exasperatingly. "Would I use it if it _was_?"

"You tell _me_, Miss Goodie Two Shoes."

"Okay, arsed is _not_ swearing!"

Violet smirked. "You sure about that?"

"It doesn't _matter_!" Nikki cried, stomping her foot slightly. Violet said nothing, only raising an eyebrow. The blonde girl sighed at her childish outburst, crossed her arms and gazed down to the ground with a look of shame in her eyes. "Violet, you _know_ how much I love Water-types and how much I love learning new stuff about Pokémon. And Oshawott is a Pokémon I've never seen before because it's from Unova and I've never _been_ to Unova before, only Johto! So I'd appreciate it if you had _told_ me. No offense, but I'd rather hear about a Water Pokémon than a Fire Pokémon."

"Oshawott isn't all _that_ special," Violet retorted, shrugging her shoulders timidly. "I mean, if you want it you can have _it_."

"_It_?" Nikki echoed, her nose scrunched up and disgust written over her face. "So you bothered to find out your Charmander's—"

"His name is _Charmy_—"

"Gender but not your Oshawott's?" Nikki shook her head at her cousin. "You're a pathetic Pokémon Trainer."

"Do you _want _a slap?" Violet spat out, raising her hand to the level of her eyes and giving a hard look to Nikki.

"The truth hurts."

"Yeah, the truth will hurt _you_ in a minute!"

"All right, calm down, dear. It's only an advert." As soon as the comment left her mouth, Nikki burst into fits of giggles. "Sorry, I couldn't resist that one." Violet smirked while biting her lip and swatted at her relative, whom dodged it with expert timing. "I'm being serious, though, you need to find out Oshawott's gender."

The ten-year-old rolled her brown eyes, but told Nikki, "Fine, if it'll make you happy, I'll ask Pikachu to tell me what gender it is."

"Ten pounds says it's a girl." Nikki held out her hand.

"Are you crazy? I don't have _that_ kind of money!"

"All right then… _fifteen_ pounds."

Violet slapped her hand into Nikki's, shaking it up and down. "Oh, you are _on_, sister."

* * *

><p>"Life is unfair isn't it, Pikachu?"<p>

Beside his trainer, Pikachu looked up with sad, wide eyes and could only cuddle against his trainer's thigh. Ash sighed and placed his hand on Pikachu's back, rubbing it gently. He knew Pikachu was trying to be comforting, and it was working, it really was. Pikachu, on the other hand, didn't really think he wasn't doing _enough_ to comfort Pika-Pi; however, Pikachu found he couldn't think of the right words to say.

"I know it has its highlights," Ash continued, feeling tears well up at his next statement, "but then it has this thing of… taking precious things away from you." Pikachu gazed off to the side at this comment, his mind filling of memories of his daughter's mother. "Why does life have to _do_ that? Why can't we just keep our loved ones?" Pikachu was just reminded even more of his far-away mate.

The Pokémon Master directed his eyes to his wife's grave, tears now slipping slowly down his face. He made no attempt to remove them, for he knew they would just keep coming so it was better to just leave them be.

"At least Violet will never know what _really_ happened to Misty," Ash remarked with a small smile curving his lips. "I'm glad cancer was believable enough to her. Of course, if Violet knew the truth…" Ash flicked his head up, eyes bulging with worry. "… She'd hate me forever for lying to her." He groaned and buried his face into his hands. With a muffled voice, he said to Pikachu, "You're lucky that Pika isn't bothered about who her mother is."

Pikachu absentmindedly nodded, wondering what he _would_ tell Tessa if the day should ever come.

Then Ash glanced to the two graves next to his wife's, that of his sister-in-law's and nephew's. "And as if losing Violet in childbirth wasn't bad enough, her poor little boy didn't survive for more than a few weeks. And people wonder why so I'm protective of _my_ Violet…"

Pikachu understood; it was why he was so overprotective of _his_ child.

"Speaking of which, we'd better go back. Violet and Pika will be wondering where we are." Standing up, Ash gathered Pikachu into his arms – who didn't bother to climb up to his shoulders for once – and began to walk back in the direction of Cerulean Gym.

_See you later, Mist._

* * *

><p>Violet hadn't <em>really<em> trained for this rematch, but she _was_ the one who said she was ready… so on her own head be it. Violet _did_ feel she was ready, though; although it was probably more the fact that she was anxious to receive her second gym badge and leave this city (no offense to her family, of course). But wasn't every Pokémon Trainer like that? So she supposed there was nothing wrong with feeling like that.

"Okay, you two. Like, send out your Pokémon!" Lily requested from her place on the side of the battlefield. The niece and aunt pair wasted no time in sending out their Pokémon—Charmander for Violet, whom as usual announced himself as he threw his arms up and Staryu for Daisy, who cried a "Hyah!" as he was called upon by his trainer. "Okay, are you two ready?" The two girls nodded, eyes firmly locked on each other.

"Ooh, this is gonna be exciting," Nikki commentated. Pika, who was sitting on her lip, agreed loudly— and was then shushed by her father, along with a warning glance sent her way.

"Okay, let the… err… battle? Yeah, let the battle… start!"

Violet didn't hesitate to call out a command. "Charmy, use Ember!" The Pokémon nodded, opened his mouth and let loose a petite wave of flames. Surprisingly to Violet, her aunt didn't make any reaction to this and so, Staryu was hit dead on by the Ember attack… but when the flames cleared, Staryu was still standing there having hardly felt any pain from the attack whatsoever. Violet clenched her fist and gritted her back teeth, sensing that the battle might not end in her favour.

"Staryu, use Rapid Spin!" Daisy ordered with a tone full of confidence.

Violet was stuck now; she had no idea how to counterattack a _Rapid Spin_. She sent an apprehensive look to her Pokémon, hoping that he wouldn't be hurt _too_ badly…

"Violet, tell Charmy to dodge!"

The girl whipped her head to face her father, informing him, "But Charmy doesn't know that move!" But before Ash could offer her more advice, the Lizard Pokémon was hit by the Rapid Spin attack, sent sliding towards his trainer's trainer-covered feet. Violet hurried down to help her Pokémon back to his feet. Over Violet's head, Staryu curved his Rapid Spin, like that of a boomerang, and made his way back to his trainer.

"All right, Charmy!" Violet pumped her fist and threw her arm forward as she called for another Ember. "Use Ember _again_!" Once again, the Charmander obeyed his trainer unleashing yet another Ember… but before it could even get _close_ to him, Daisy told Staryu to jump into the water. Violet grunted in annoyance, but thought up an idea quickly. "Charmy, you jump—"

Ash was suddenly on his feet, waving his free arm wildly at his daughter. "Violet, _don't_! If Charmy jumps into the water, the flame on his tail will go out and that's life-threatening to him!"

Violet gasped, pulled Charmy's Poke Ball from her belt… but then she remembered the only other Pokémon she had was Oshawott. So it looked like she had no choice but to stick with her Charmander.

"Rapid Spin, Staryu!"

"Violet, tell Charmy to _dodge_!"

_Well… may as well take the chance. _

"Charmy, use dodge!"

The Pokémon fixed his trainer with a puzzled stare, but he knew what she really meant. Just before the other Pokémon could hit him with another Rapid Spin, Charmy swiftly dodged the attack, jumping to the side.

"_Yes_! Charmy, you can use dodge!" Violet cheered. "That's so _cool_!"

"Pay _attention_, Vi! Charmy needs to dodge again! Staryu is coming back round!"

"Charmy, use dodge again!" The Lizard Pokémon nodded and avoided the signature attack again. Once Staryu was back in front of his trainer, Daisy spun to face her brother-in-law, hands on hips and a death glare being sent his way.

"Ash _Ketchum_!" Daisy shrieked. "You're not supposed to help your daughter in battle!"

"I don't want to see her lose!" Ash countered, now sitting back down. "Especially not after her first attempt at a gym battle." Violet made a mental note to literally _murder_ her father later on.

"Hey, Violet! Come over here, I wanna say something to you," Nikki spoke. "I don't want Mum to hear it." Violet jogged over to her cousin and once as close as Violet could be, Nikki leaned down and whispered something into Violet's ear.

Violet's face lit up with a bright smile, but then she asked her cousin, with a tone of disbelief, "Will that _work_?"

Her cousin shrugged. "It's worth a shot, right?"

"I suppose." Violet returned to her previous position, a renewed expression of determination on her young features. "Okay, Charmy, you're going to have to trust me on this one." She took in a deep breath, hoping with all her might that it would work. "Use your strongest Ember you've got on the water!"

All of the adults in the room set a bewildered look upon Violet.

Charmy bowed his head and released an Ember straight from the depths of his stomach upon the water. Nikki grinned, knowing her idea would work… however, why wasn't her mother stopping the attack? She was just standing there with her arms crossed and an uninterested expression.

And then, Nikki _and_ Violet found out why.

The Ember was doing nothing to the water, not even denting the surface. As soon as the fire hit the water, it dissolved from the consequences of being such a weak attack. Violet felt her heart drop into her stomach and a lump rise up into her throat. Unless she thought up something fast, this battle would be over soon.

"Staryu, use Water Gun!"

The order was so hastily said that Violet had no time to tell Charmy to dodge it, nor did Charmy have enough time to dodge it anyway. The Water Gun hit him full-on, sending him flying straight to the back of the wall behind Violet. When Charmy fell onto the floor, Violet rushed over to her Pokémon and lifted him as gingerly as she could onto her lap.

"I'm sorry, Charmy," Violet apologised with her voice thick of emotion. "I really am."

"Violet."

The young girl rotated her head slightly to face her aunt—and her eyes expanded and mouth dropped open when she saw what her aunt was holding out in her hand.

"W-What is this?" Violet stuttered, not quite believing it. "I don't…"

"I believe you deserve this," Daisy said with a sweet and sincere tone. "I can see how much you want your badge, but I can also see you don't want to have your Pokémon injured too much for it. You'd much rather have your Pokémon than a badge, wouldn't you?" Violet nodded bashfully. "So there's no harm in giving you a badge for your determination to get one. As long as the Pokémon League doesn't find out, it'll be fine."

"T-Thank you," Violet remarked, standing up and holding Charmy in her arms. "That's really…"

"I know." Daisy winked and placed the badge into the pocket of Violet's jeans. "Now get out of here and get your third badge!"

* * *

><p>"You ready to go, Violet?"<p>

Violet pulled her backpack on and nodded to her father. "Yeah, I'm ready." She looked down to Charmy by her side, making sure for the fifth time that day that he was all right after yesterday's gym battle. "Let's go and get me a Thunder Badge!" Ash chuckled and held out his hand for his daughter to take, which she did. "Come on, Charmy."

"Hey, wait! Wait you guys!"

The two Ketchum's turned around at the sound of Nikki's voice, both wondering what she could possibly want… and why was she wearing a backpack too?

"What's wrong, Nikki?" Violet questioned when her cousin was right in front of her. "What's with the backpack? Where are you going?"

Nikki flashed a huge grin. "With _you_ guys!"

"Excuse me?" Ash responded, whilst Violet went down the more non-polite route.

"You're doing _what_?"

"I'm coming," Nikki gestured to herself, "with _you_ two! I've talked it over with Mum and Dad and they said it'd be good for me to get out on the road and come with you guys! Plus it'd be a great chance for my Pokémon to grow stronger."

"Well, what do you think, Dad?" Violet asked.

Nikki gazed to her uncle, giving him the best puppy-dog eyes she could muster up. She knew Ash would break under it.

And break he did.

"I suppose I can't say no."

**CHAPTER TWENTY COMPLETE.**

**And **_**DONE. **_**I was going to finish this last night but I was distracted by various things. Including a Tesco's chocolate digestive biscuit bar and Werther's Original Butter Candies. Both of which are delicious. Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't have eaten them. I also bought the new PSP E-1003 yesterday—£89.99 from GAME, not bad eh? So I was busy with **_**Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep**_**. I also received **_**Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories **_**yesterday, but the only problem I do not yet have an NTSC PS2 on which to play it on, only a PAL PS2. Stupid Square Enix…**

**Anyway, back to Pokémon! Oh, my GOD, wasn't Pokémon The Movie: White—Victini and Zekrom just **_**BRILIIANT? **_**I cried at it, of course. If you've seen it, you'll know which bit. Now for CITV to show Pokémon The Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram and I'll be happy. Speaking of Reshiram, how do you pronounce it? TPCi pronounces it like "Resh-sha-ram" but I say it like "Re-sheer-ram". Just sounds better, I think. **

**So, we have a new travelling companion. What do you think to **_**that**_**? Any of you expect it? I hope not.**

**Oh, and credit for the whole "fire evaporating the water" idea goes to my friend, Harry. Thank you. :)**

**Yunagirlamy, 5.1.12. **


	23. Chapter Twenty One

**Author's notes: Guess what rhymes with Totodile? Missile. Also paedophile, but let's not go there. Good news, fellow Brits! The fourteenth Pokémon films will be released on DVD April the 9****th****. Get it from Amazon, not . Amazon is £9.70, with free Super Save Delivery, whilst is £9.99, which is **_**also**_** free delivery. And who knows, the price may go down by April. One can only hope so. I'm not saying £9.99 or £9.70 **_**is**_** expensive, but it's always nice to get something cheaper. Right, moving on. The Cascade Badge was the last freebie for Violet (you'll find out why the first one was a freebie in this chapter). From now on, any badges she has to earn herself. She'll be training after some… *cough* encouragement by Ash. And just for fun, there's gonna be references to British telly programmes. See if you can spot them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in Pokémon.**

**Chapter Twenty-one. **

"This is gonna be so much _fun_!"

Walking a couple of yards behind her, Ash and Violet exchanged a look of worriment before raising their eyebrows at the clearly overly excited Nikki. From Ash's arms, Pika was snickering at the girl and up on his trainer's shoulder, Pikachu was trying his best to stifle his laughter.

"Just _how_ much fun do you think a Pokémon journey _is_?" Violet questioned.

"Haven't you ever read a Pokémon journey story? Or seen those programmes about them on telly?" Nikki retorted without skipping a beat. "They look _amazing_, so I'm sure we'll have fun, too!"

"Well I hate to break it to you," Violet said, "_that_ was on telly. _This_ is real life." Suddenly Nikki zipped her up to her cousin, throwing her arm around Violet's shoulders.

"Come _on_, have a little imagination! Besides, think of all the great Pokémon we'll see! Isn't that right, Uncle Ash?" Nikki threw her gaze to Ash, smiling widely. He chuckled nervously.

"Sure…"

Violet put a hand to her chin in thought. "Hmm. Kanto Pokémon _are_ the best in the world…"

"Pichu!" Pika protested, giving Violet an angry look.

"Hey, you were born in Kanto!" Violet barked back, hands on her hip. "So technically you _are_ a Kanto Pokémon."

"No she's not," Nikki corrected. "Pichu are native to Johto."

"Pika _isn't_," Violet argued. "So that means she's a Kanto Pokémon!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!" Violet turned to face her cousin full on.

"Does not!"

"Does _too_!"

"Does _not_!"

Ash stared back and forth between the two girls, eventually burying his face in his hand. He _knew_ these two would argue because there was no absolutely no doubt about it. Why hadn't he been warned by Daisy and Tracey that Nikki was planning to come along? They were probably laughing it up now, lounging about and being carefree now that there was no child to worry about.

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

One thing Ash knew for certain was that he had to shut these two up, _right now_.

"That's _enough_, you two!" He yelled putting on the best 'dad' voice he could. "You either shut up right now or I'll bang your heads together! Understand me?" The girls instantly ceased their arguing and stared wide-eyed at him. First to apologise was Nikki, hanging her head low and mumbling as quietly as she could. Violet, however, was taking her time. "Violet…?"

"She started it!" Violet cried, pointing at Nikki.

"I don't _care_ who started it, I'm finishing it," Ash sternly told his daughter.

"Right, whatever…" Violet muttered, rolling her eyes.

Nikki glanced fretfully between the two, afraid that another argument was going to spark up. The eleven-year-old wrung her hands together and bit her lip softly as she gazed through her sunglasses at the grass.

"And _what_ kind of answer is 'whatever'?" Ash questioned, and with Pika now on his shoulder with Pikachu he made air quotes with both his hands at the last word.

"I'm not saying sorry!" Violet exclaimed, finally folding her arms over her chest.

The blonde of the group felt her stomach twist in knots from the guilt pouring through her from correcting Violet. Perhaps it would have just been better to keep her mouth shut.

"It would be better to apologise rather than be awkward!" Ash snapped.

Pikachu took his daughter by the scruff of her neck in his mouth, to which Pika complained plenty but was ignored, and jumped down onto the ground. Upon reaching it Pikachu instantly released his daughter, whom rocketed off into bushes nearby. Pikachu rolled his brown eyes, knowing what she wanted but the only problem was that she was looking in the wrong place for it—she couldn't help it, though, after having been born a domestic Pokémon. Pikachu followed her but instead of running into the bushes he scampered up a tree which held Oran berries. The yellow Pokémon plucked three Oran berries, holding two in his paws and one in his mouth, and hopped off the branch as steadily as he could and called his daughter back once Pikachu had the Oran berry in his mouth on the ground. Pika came rushing out straightaway to her father and sunk her teeth simultaneously into the berries her dad motioned to her.

Nikki had slowly pushed her sunglasses up to rest on her head, pushing her fringe back like a headband would, and watched the two Pokémon with interest. It suddenly gave her an idea on how to cease her family members shouting at each other. "Hey!" the blonde cried, catching the attention of Violet and Ash, their heads whipping around to face her. "Why don't we have some lunch and feed our Pokémon?"

Violet sighed, obviously wanted to continue with the argument as she was winning. "Okay," she said, running a hand through her raven hair. Her chocolate eyes trailed down to the pair of Electric-type Pokémon eating Oran berries on the grass—Violet realised she was actually hungry herself but she was too busy arguing. "Okay, let's feed our Pokémon first," Violet suggested while taking her Poké Balls from her belt. She pressed the centre buttons, enlarging the capsule devices, pointed them at the ground and released her Pokémon. Charmy did his usual entry and then ran up to his trainer, hugging her leg… and so did Oshawott. Violet appeared visibly uncomfortable at this, but let Oshawott latch on as there was an expression of pure ecstasy across its face and was crying a word out repeatedly in happiness, to which Pikachu seemed shocked at as he choked on his berry.

Ash and Nikki shook their heads at the scene and made to release their Pokémon. Ash grabbed five Poké Balls from his belt and threw them in the air, all his Pokémon materialising in a white, bright light.

"_Wow_, look at all your Pokémon, Uncle Ash!" Nikki squealed, clasping her hands together. "A Typhlosion, a Bayleef, a Kingler, a Corphish and a…" She tilted her head at the last Pokémon. "What's _that_? I don't recall ever seeing one."

"Not surprising, not many Unova Pokémon are seen in Kanto," Ash told his niece. He walked over to his Grass-type Pokémon and placed his hand on her head. "This is Seperior. She's the evolved form of Snivy, which is the Grass starter in Unova."

"You sound like a Poké Dex," Violet scoffed, tipping some Pokémon food for certain types into two bowls. Her Pokémon were stood behind her eagerly awaiting their lunch.

"I wasn't talking to _you_," Ash cynically remarked. "So butt out of our conversation, young lady."

"Whatever…" Violet rolled her eyes once more, now standing up and placing the two half-empty tins in her backpack.

"And there's that word aga—"

"O-_kay_!" Nikki interjected with a bout of cheerfulness, "Why don't I bring out _my _Pokémon!" Straight after her words, the Sketchit girl took three Poké Balls from her backpack and chucked them with an underhand, accompanied by a, "Okay, guys! Come on _out_!" A moment later, three Pokémon, all Water-types, appeared. Nikki expected Violet to react badly, but amazingly all the girl did was scrunch her nose up at them and then return to watching over her Pokémon.

"Seel seel!", "Shell-der!", "Ma-rill!" All three Pokémon chorused their trainer's name as they spotted her. A second later, they all hopped and ran over to her and bowled her over into a group hug. Nikki let out fits of giggles as she struggled to push her Pokémon away.

"I love you three, too, but please—_get off_!" The Pokémon made no effort to move. "If you don't get off, you don't get _food_!" Just like that, Seel, Shellder and Marill jumped off their trainer and were upright on their feet. Nikki stood to her feet as well, wiping off any dirt that may have gotten on her dress. "Hey, Violet, why don't you scan my Pokémon with your Poké Dex?"

"Nah," Violet answered without skipping a beat. "Water Pokémon, y'know?" She was fishing through her backpack for some food of her own. Then after a minute or so, she sighed and stuck her hand into her hoodie pocket, and brought out her Poké Dex. "Here, knock yourself out." Her cousin accepted it with a squeak of happiness, flipped open the Poké Dex and pointed it to the first of her Pokémon.

"**Seel, the Sea Lion Pokémon. It cannot walk well on land, but is a graceful swimmer in the sea. The horn on its head is very hard, being able to break through even the thickest of ice. It is often found asleep in the daytime, on the seabed in shallow waters. Seel is a Pokémon of the Water-type."**

Nikki glanced up from the Poké Dex, pulling a face at her Seel. "Weird, you're not asleep right now." She shrugged. "Poké Dex must be wrong."

"**Shellder, the Bivalve**_—_"the hell does bivalve mean?"_—_**Pokémon. The hard shell on this Pokémon can withstand and repel any kind of attack. However, when it is open its tender body is vulnerable. Its tongue hangs out always, which it uses to catch prey with. Shellder is a Pokémon of the Water-type."**

"_Now_ say my Poké Dex is wrong," Violet grumbled, _still_ looking for some appealing food.

Nikki looked to her uncle to make sure he wasn't paying attention, and thankfully he was busy feeding his Pokémon. "Shut _up_," Nikki spat. "As if you care." Violet appeared surprised by her cousin's tone; her spine snapped up straight, mouth open and eyes wide. Nikki wasn't bothered by Violet's non-verbal reaction and proceeded to scan her third Pokémon.

"**Marill, the Aqua Mouse Pok—"**

"Hey!" Nikki called out in protest as the Poké Dex was snapped shut and snatched from her hands. "Violet, give that _back_!" Violet only stuck her two fingers up at her cousin and placed the gadget back in her hoodie pocket. "Uncle Ash, Violet just swore at me!"

"I did not!" Violet barked harshly. "You _liar_!"

"_You're _the liar!" Nikki accused.

"Osha! Oshawott!"

The two girls looked down as a new voice was added into the argument. Oshawott stood in front of Violet, fury painted across its face and paw pointed straight at Nikki. "Osha oshawott oshawott Osha sha wott!"

"... The hell is she saying?" Nikki enquired after a long, awkward silence.

"How should _I _know?" Violet gestured to herself. "And Oshawott's a _boy_!"

"_You're_ her _trainer_! Aren't they supposed to _understand_ their Pokémon?"

"_No_!" Violet exclaimed in a tone that implied Nikki was stupid. "Not _yet_! I can't understand a bloody _word_ Oshawott is saying!"

"Doctor Fergus—"

"Doctor _who_?"

"Doctor Fergus!" Nikki repeated in annoyance. "He says that trainers are able to understand their Pokémon perfectly!"

"Well," Violet began, crossing her arms, "he's wrong then, _isn't_ he?"

Nikki huffed and turned to Pikachu. "Pikachu, what's Oshawott saying? And whilst you're at it, what gender is she?" Pikachu threw a sideways glance at Nikki, shrugged and promptly continued to eat his food. "What do you mean you _don't_ know? That's—"

"He never said he _didn't_ know," Violet interjected. "He just can't be bothered to get involved in the argument."

Meanwhile, Ash had finished feeding his Pokémon and was rubbing his temple with his fingers whilst sighing. If these two girls didn't send him barking mad in the next couple of days he was going to eat one of his many hats. As he expected, putting two children together, _both_ of whom shared relations to Misty, was simply not a good idea.

"_Violet_! _Nikki_!" the Pokémon Master shouted. He placed his hands on his hips as he glowered at the two kids. "Will both of you just pack it in? We're travelling all over Kanto and if you two are going to argue every day then I can't see this happening."

"What's up with _you_?" his daughter questioned. "Why are you suddenly all mardy?"

"I'm _not_ mardy," Ash responded defensively. "I'm just… a bit upset over something."

"Upset over _what_?"

"Just be quiet and eat your food, okay?" Ash retorted in a tone suggesting he didn't want to be interrogated further. His daughter, for a minute, was taken aback by his harsh manner and made a mental note to ask him what was irritating him later in the day.

"Fine, _be_ that way," Violet said in a low voice. She faced her backpack again, deciding to fill her stomach with some cheese and onion flavoured crisps. "It's stupid how most of it is air, isn't it?" the tan girl complained to her cousin, eyeing inside the packet of crisps.

Nikki grunted in agreement, busy with making sure her Pokémon were fed. Then, once she had finished she fished a packet of digestive biscuits out of her backpack for herself. "These are so delicious!" she praised without even opening the packet.

Violet sat cross-legged on the grass, opening her mouth to eat—when, without even so much as a word, Oshawott jumped up from its place on the ground and ran over to its trainer, bringing its food dish along with it. Then, with an ecstatic squeal of delight Oshawott hopped into the space in Violet's lap and placed its food dish on Violet's legs, holding it in balance with one paw and eating with the other. However, Oshawott's trainer wasn't nearly as exultant as it was.

"What the…" the brown-eyed girl commentated, dumbfounded by her Pokémon's actions. She made to move Oshawott from its position – but her cousin interrupted, placing her hand on Violet's forearm.

"No, _don't_!" Nikki cried in an almost reprimanding nature. "Look how _happy_ she is there! It's like she thinks you're her mum or something." A blush as red as tomatoes flushed on Violet's cheeks at this comment but instead of replying snidely, the young girl just began to eat her crisps. "Awww, you two are adorable together," Nikki cooed.

A certain Pichu had watched the entire scene, feeling nothing but jealous rage at it. How _dare_ that Oshawott do that to Pi-Pi-Pichu! Pika wasn't going to stand for it, no way. Therefore, Pika immediately cuddled up to her father, wrapping her arms around him as much as she could. Pikachu smirked and rolled his eyes—as he was fully aware of the reason for this unplanned display of affection.

"Oshawott obviously loves you," Nikki pointed out prior to biting down on a biscuit. Her relative shrugged, with again – no verbal reaction. "Violet, you have to pay attention to Oshawott sometime soon! She _is _your Pokémon!"

"Not _my_ choice to catch it, though," Violet hissed.

"How do you expect to be a great Pokémon Trainer with _that_ attitude?"

"Look, Nikki—"

"Violet! Stop it, right now," Ash warned her, accompanied by a death glare. His daughter pulled a face and huffed silently at her father.

"Squirtle, _squirtle_!"

All heads whipped towards the new voice—and shortly, a small Squirtle came running out of a bush with what seemed to be a mischievous grin on its face. Upon setting her green eyes upon the Water Pokémon, Nikki instantly gasped with thrill and began to dig through her small handbag for a Poké Ball. Her hopes of catching a new Pokémon, though, were dashed when another new voice rang out.

"BUBBLES!" The owner of the voice sounded highly annoyed and as if they were gritting their teeth. "Bubbles, come _back_!" Before anyone could wonder just _who_ the voice belonged to, a young woman revealed her position from crouching in the bushes. The Tiny Turtle Pokémon responded by blowing a raspberry to its trainer. "_Ohhhh_, you little shit! Get back here!"

Violet hid a laugh behind her palm, Nikki winced at the swear word, and Ash simply retrieved the small Pokémon off the floor, holding it on place as it wriggled about furiously in his hands. When its trainer caught up, Ash promptly placed the Squirtle into her arms.

The young woman bowed slightly at the waist, wheezing out, "Oh, _thank_ you, Mr Ketchum!"

"You know who he is?" Nikki questioned. The woman shot her a perplexed expression.

"Of course I know who he is; he's famous all over the world!" This provoked Ash to smile smugly, to which Violet and Pikachu groaned at.

"I didn't think being one of the Elite Four was _that_ prestigious…?" Nikki mumbled.

"It's not, it's because Dad has been in practically every Pokémon League," Violet explained.

"Yeah, it's great ain't it?" the woman with a Squirtle grinned. "Anyway, sorry about Bubbles running in like that. She saw all your Pokémon food and well… I was powerless to stop her really." She rubbed the back of her head with her free hand, smiling embarrassingly.

"That's okay," Ash said, "Pokémon _will_ be Pokémon."

"Right." The woman chuckled nervously. "So…" There was an awkward silence. "Introductions?"

"Sure!" Nikki chirped. "I'm Nikki Sketchit, and that's my cousin, Violet, and my Uncle Ash."

"Nice to meet you all!" The woman bowed once more, as did her Squirtle. "You've already met Bubbles. _My_ name is Halina and quite frankly, your guess is as good as mine." There were bewildered looks all around. Halina subsequently burst into laughter. "I'm sorry. I saw that on telly and I've always wanted to say it."

"Ohhhh, I've seen that programme!" Nikki spoke up. "The copper, he gets run over and sent back to the past, doesn't he?"

"You idiot!" Violet said. "That's the _first_ series!"

"_Noo_," Nikki came back with, "it was the first programme!"

"Whatever, I didn't watch them that much," Violet stated sourly.

"If I'd had known it was going to cause a row, I wouldn't have said anything," Halina told Ash, whom just brushed her comment off.

"It doesn't matter," Ash checked on all the Pokémon and made sure they were okay, "these two fight a lot anyway."

"Oh right," said Halina, looking upon Violet and Nikki with a sad smile, "Reminds me of my parents and me... before they died."

"You _what_?" Violet whispered to herself. She resisted the urge to slap her hand to her forehead. Violet _knew_ that little comment on the end was completely unnecessary; however, the young girl decided not to call the woman out on it and to just keep her mouth shut, for now.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that." Ash's tone was laced with naught but sympathy, albeit somewhat _awkward_ sympathy.

Halina shook her head. "Thanks but you don't need to apologise." The Pokémon Trainer then turned her head away from Ash, staring off into the distance. "You... didn't set fire to the house."

_Give me a bloody break! _Violet shouted in her mind, casting a disdainful face at Halina.

"Fire?" Nikki gasped in horror, throwing her hands up to her mouth and rushing over to the girl's side. "Oh, that's _awful_! Who did set fire to the house?"

_Please don't say it. _

"Enemies of my parents," Halina informed the blonde child. "You see, my parents were extremely rich with their own company and this terrible man wanted to buy them but they were having none of it, so he burnt our house down. My parents unfortunately died in the fire, but I miraculously escaped without injury. I have... been alone ever since."

Unbeknownst to everyone but Oshawott whom was gazing up at its trainer with a curious emotion painted across its face, Violet slammed her face into both her hands letting out a tremendous groan.

"But what about your Pokémon?" Nikki asked.

Halina beamed, stroking her Squirtle on her head, "My Pokémon are my miracles."

"Wait, you have more than _one_?"

Halina nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, there's my precious, first Pokémon!" Her eyes began to dart furiously around the area. "Shadow! Shadow, where are _you_?" After a minute went by and there was no reaction or any possible sign that _"Shadow"_ was anywhere nearby, the trainer shrugged. "Meh, he'll turn up at some point. Probably hiding in the trees."

Violet wasn't sure if this woman was mentally stable or not. One minute she was bemoaning the death of her _fabulously wealthy _parents, and the next she was practically not bothered that her _"precious"_ Pokémon was nowhere to be seen!

One thing was for sure—there were sure some strange people in this region they called Kanto.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE COMPLETE. **

**So, this was going to be a **_**much**_** longer chapter than the one you have just read now, but I thought twenty days or so was long enough for you to wait. Besides, with this whole SOPA and PIPA thing, there may not be a FanFiction for much longer. **

**Can you **_**believe**_** what I did earlier? I went into Home Bargains with the intent of buying Cadbury's chocolate... came out with absolutely **_**none**_**! That should be against the law. Seeing as Cadbury's is just the best chocolate in the world, **_**ever**_**. Don't start at me with all the Belgian crap. **

**Sooo... Pokémon is on a break. If you didn't know, series 14 has ended. Yes, it honestly has. Don't know when the **_**hell**_** series 15 is coming out, but CITV will probably give it to us in about June or whatever, as they did with Pokémon: Black and White. Hopefully in that **_**long**_** time period, they'll entertain us with Pokémon films and not **_**just**_** eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen and fourteen. Seriously, there are probably little kids who've never seen the first film. A horror to imagine, I know. **

**Yay, I will (with a bit of luck) be going to the Telford MCM Expo! Where the creator of Final Fantasy will be. The first Japanese person I'll ever see in real life, like with my eyes and it'll be ****Hironobu Sakaguchi. How damn awesome is **_**that**_**? If I have it by then, I'll be wearing my Final Fantasy XIII-2 shirt by then, from the Crystal Edition of it, but if not I'll be wearing my Pokémon t-shirt, my Kingdom Key necklace and my Ash Ketchum hat. Yeeeaaaah, I'm bragging ain't I? Oops. **

**I forgot to do this last chapter, so here's an episode guide!**

**EPISODE ONE: Prologue, chapter one, chapter two, chapter three, chapter four and chapter five.**

**EPISODE TWO: Chapter six, chapter seven, chapter eight, chapter nine and the first and second scenes of chapter ten.**

**EPISODE THREE: Final scene of chapter ten, chapter eleven, chapter twelve and the first scene of chapter thirteen. **

**EPISODE FOUR: The rest of chapter thirteen, chapter fourteen, and chapter fifteen.**

**EPISODE FIVE: Chapter sixteen, chapter seventeen and chapter eighteen.**

**EPISODE SIX: Chapter nineteen and chapter twenty. **

**Yunagirlamy, 24.1.12.**

**P.S. SHIT, I lied. Okay, so you _didn't _find out why the Boulder Badge was a freebie in _this_ chapter but I promise it will be next chapter!  
><strong>


	24. Chapter Twenty Two

**Author's notes: I saw a comment on YouTube that British people can't do comedy... AHAHAHAHAHA. Great thing was: it was on a **_**Monty Python **_**video! The **_**kings**_** of comedy! In other news (wow, this is rather like a blog or something, isn't it?) I received **_**The Lion King Trilogy**_** on Blu-Ray! Oh, my God the quality is absolutely wonderful! It's great seeing **_**The Lion King 3**_** in HD. Anyway, did you enjoy the previous chapter? By the way, the bottom author's note is **_**VERY **_**important, do NOT skip it. Please and thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in Pokémon.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two.**

"_I'm_ a Pokémon Trainer. _You're_ a Pokémon Trainer. Why _shouldn't_ we battle?"

Looking up from brushing Charmy's fur, Violet frowned at Halina. How many _more_ times was she going to ask? How many more times was Violet going to have to say no? Was she going to have to spell it out for her? Fortunately, her father came to the rescue for her.

"We don't think Charmy should battle right now. He was in a gym battle yesterday and didn't do all that well." Violet was thankful he worded it the way in which he did, so that Halina might not have caught on to the fact that Violet got her badge without winning.

"If he didn't do good, then wouldn't a battle be great experience?" Halina questioned, hands on her hips. "He can only get stronger that way. I thought you would have known that." Halina crossed her arms and turned her nose up at Ash. "Pokémon _Master_."

Ash's fist curled up tightly but he kept his temper at bay as he replied, "I _know_ that, but Charmy isn't that old. We just think it'd be best to kind of work him into it."

"Work him into it?" Halina smirked. "I'm sure that you didn't do that with _your_ Pokémon when you were Violet's age."

"W-Well, I… uh, I…"

"_And_ Pikachu can't have been _that_ much older than Violet's Pokémon," Halina added.

Ash furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about it. He didn't know Charmy's actual age but he knew that Pikachu was only a one-year-old when he first obtained him. It was true, he didn't really work Pikachu into battles, he just practically threw him into them—but he didn't _know_ how old Pikachu was twenty years ago. Violet only knew exactly how old Charmy was because she had asked Pikachu to question Charmy, and it wasn't as if Ash could've done that back then.

"I'll take that as a yes," Halina replied to Ash's long silence. Then she faced Violet. "So, will you have a battle with me?"

"Bugger off." Violet's answer was not hesitated.

"Violet, that's not nice!" Ash reprimanded, giving his daughter a hard look. "You apologise right this instant!" Violet's retort was to shrug her shoulders and shoot a defiant gaze at him. "Violet, you'd better say you're sorry or else—"

"Or else _what_?" Violet harshly interrupted. "All these empty threats are so boring..." Her brown eyes rolled to the sky and she waved her hand.

"Why don't you battle with _me_, Hally?"

"Excuse me?" questioned a baffled Halina, more at the peculiar nickname rather than the request for battle. But having being a Pokémon Trainer for the last five years, Halina pushed the thought of the nickname into the back of her mind and concentrated purely on the battle request. "Okay, sure. Err, Nikki… right?"

"That's right!" Nikki nodded her head, smiling warmly. "I'm a Pokémon Trainer _too_ and I'm sure I could do with the experience. I didn't really battle much back home – at least twice a month up at Cerulean Cape."

Halina didn't recognise the name at first but as she thought about it, it began to ring bells for her as she remembered the famous person associated with Cerulean Cape. "Isn't that where Bill, the Pokémon Maniac lives? He was the one who created the Time Capsule, right?"

"Yeah, he moved there about fifteen years ago from some old lighthouse," Nikki replied. "But what's the Time Capsule?"

"Awh, it's so cool!" Halina exclaimed, sounding rather like a little child on their birthday. "It's this system where you can trade with any Pokémon Trainer in the world."

"So why is it called a Time Capsule?" asked an unimpressed Violet. "Why not the Global Capsule?"

"That's the cool part about it, you see; no matter how many years pass, you can _always_ trade for that Pokémon back."

"Sounds like how you trade anyway to me," Violet remarked, and let Charmy loose from her lap so that he could play with some of the other Pokémon.

"The Time Capsule was the very first trading system, you idiot," Halina retorted. "So of course it would."

"Whatever. Are you going to battle my cousin or _what_?"

Halina blinked. She'd forgotten about that swiftly, having been caught up in talking about the Time Capsule. "Oh, right. Bubbles! Come on, we're 'aving a battle!" When her Water Pokémon didn't respond, Halina glanced around for her—and smiled warmly upon seeing what the Squirtle was doing. Nikki followed her eyesight and cooed instantly.

"Aww, look at Oshawott and Bubbles dancing together," the blonde said. "You know, it reminds me of a school disco we had in primary school—I think I was nine—and our head teacher said we were to strictly come dancing."

"That makes no bloody sense," Violet commentated.

"I know. But it was an awesome school disco."

"Hmm, _sounds_ it..."

Ash crossed his arms and snarled at his daughter's poor attitude. It was driving him round the bend, annoying him to no end! However, perhaps it just could have been that the girl was having an off day. Off day or _not_, though, Ash would sit his daughter down and talk to her about it.

"Violet Ketchum, later you and me are going to have a little talk. Do you understand me?"

The young girl glanced to her father, appearing to be not interested in the slightest. "Sure, whatever. Whatever you want."

Nikki and Halina had collected their Pokémon by now, and stood opposite each other. The older girl was watching the scene between Ash and his daughter, shaking her head disapprovingly at Violet. Nikki, meanwhile, watched the scene with a smile that showed off how mortified she was by her cousin.

"Hey!" Halina shouted, catching the attention of Ash and Violet, but particularly Violet. "Ain't you being a bit rude to your father? If I had talked to _my_ Dad like that, I'd have probably received a smack 'round the gob!"

"My Dad doesn't smack me," Violet said in a rather relieved tone. Then she remembered two events from her past. "Well, at least _most_ of the time."

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?"

"Whatever," scowled Violet.

"Hally, I wouldn't bother telling Violet off," Nikki advised. Her cheeks were just as red as her cousin's. "She won't listen to a bloody word of it. So I suggest we just get this Pokémon battle started, yeah?" She signalled to her Pokémon stood in front of her, causing the Marill to position herself into a battle stance. Bubbles sighed, shrugged her shoulders and copied Marill's actions. "You get first go!"

Halina bowed. "Thank you." Then, as she came back up she ordered, "Bubbles, use Water Gun!" Almost immediately, the small Squirtle complied.

"Dodge that, Marill," Nikki told her Pokémon calmly.

"So if she knows dodge, I wonder what the other three moves are?" Violet muttered to her father. Ash could only place his hand to his face and sigh.

"Get that Pokémon with Tackle!" Halina threw her fist up in the air aggressively. Just _as_ belligerent, Bubbles let out a fierce cry and ran straight after Marill. Nikki was just about to call out a command—when Bubbles _smashed _into Marill, which set the Aqua Mouse Pokémon flying off into the bushes. But, Nikki didn't even glance her Pokémon's way—not that anyone could tell, she had on her sunglasses on—and stoically folded her arms over her undeveloped chest. Violet furrowed her brow at her cousin's lack of emotion—this _was_ her first time seeing Nikki battle. Maybe Nikki didn't let herself be distracted by something like emotion when in a Pokémon battle?

"Nikki's acting as if she's an Elite Four or something," Ash whispered down to his daughter. "It makes me wonder who taught her to battle."

And then—"Marill, hit it with it your Hydro Pump!" Marill didn't appear from the bush, but a fast and steady stream of water did – and it hit Bubbles straight in the face, sending the Water Pokémon into her trainer's arms.

Both Violet and Ash were gobsmacked, as were all of Ash's Pokémon.

"Flipping _hell_," Violet eventually spoke. "Only battled twice a month my _arse._" Ash timidly nodded in agreement.

The fifteen-year-old trainer bit her lip, exhaled slightly and hung her head as she made her decision. "Bubbles, re—" Abruptly, the Squirtle jumped out of her trainer's arms and down onto the ground.

"Squirt! Squirtle squirt squirtle!" The look on Bubble's face told Halina that she wouldn't give up until absolutely necessary. Halina nodded and curled her fist in determination.

"Okay then, we'll carry on together!"

Bubbles cheered and turned her back to her trainer. Nikki flashed her own white teeth and then motioned her head to Marill.

"Marill, are you ready to continue, too?" the trainer asked her Pokémon.

"Ma-_rill_!"

"Okay, then let's go with Aqua Tail!"

Marill ran to her opponent, jumping up in the air and turning around. Her tail began to glow a bright light and then a spiral of water circled around her tail. She swung her tail to hit Bubbles—and Bubbles blocked it with her arms, but she was struggling and gritting her teeth from the strength.

"Bubbles, use Bite on its tail!"

"I can't look." Violet covered her eyes with her hands, as did Pikachu with his paws over his eyes. Pika gave a confused glance to them both, shrugged and returned to eating her food. The human and Pokémon expected to hear a cry of pain… but none came. When they dared to remove their hands and paws, the sight that greeted sent them into a state of shock.

Marill was on her feet, arms by her sides and giving away no signs of pain whatsoever. It was as if though the Squirtle clamping straight down onto her tail was not bothering her in the slightest.

"Uh…" Violet could only point a shaking finger at the scene, her jaw wide open. Ash wasn't much better.

"What the _hell_?" From beside her father, Violet cringed at the loud volume and put her hands over her ears, muttering a few choice words.

"Uncle _Ash_!" Nikki screamed. She was facing her uncle, fists curled tightly in front of her. "_Don't_ scream like that!"

"Like you're—"

"Shut up, _Violet_!" Nikki cut in. "Look, shouting ruins Marill's focus! She likes focusing on the battle and shouting will distract her! So will you _just be quiet_!" At the girl's severe tone, the two Ketchum's exchanged the meekest of looks, and then nodded wordlessly to their relative. "_Good_." Turning her attention back to the battle, Nikki cried out, "Marill, use your tail to swing that Squirtle around and send her crashing into the trees!"

"Bubbles, don't let that—!" However, Halina's command was too late and she stopped herself mid-sentence as she knew whatever she said would not be heard by her Pokémon. So instead, all she could do was watch helplessly as her Squirtle was swung around and around and _around_ and _around_ and _around_, until finally Marill ceased and simultaneously released Bubbles from her tail. Halina watched with horrified eyes as her Water Pokémon hurled _head first_ into a tree. It took a few seconds to register what had just happened, but when it did, Halina was in a frenzy of panic. "Bubbles, _Bubbles_!" she screeched as she ran over. "Oh, my _God_, are you okay?" She cradled an unconscious Bubbles in her arms and rubbed at the sore spot which had impacted with the tree, hoping to soothe it as best she could.

"Great job, Marill," Nikki praised her Pokémon. "You go and rest, okay?" After making sure her Pokémon was relaxed, Nikki made her way over to her battle opponent. "Is Bubbles okay, Hally? I'm sorry about the force of that, but that's just the way Marill likes to battle."

"I understand." Halina smiled softly. "Our job as a Pokémon Trainer is to keep our Pokémon happy and treat them with respect."

"Of course." Nikki nodded. "I have some Revives in my bag if you want to use one. Actually, that reminds me—I need to use a Potion on Marill."

"Thanks, but I have some Max Revives." Halina stood up, keeping her eyes on her Pokémon. "Your Pokémon is really strong, though."

"Thank you. Bubbles isn't bad either. I was impressed when she held her resistance against Marill's Aqua Tail," Nikki praised. "There hasn't been many Pokémon that I've battled that have been able to do that."

"Well we _have _been travelling together for five years," Halina said. "We're not as weak as people think."

"Five years travelling through Kanto? That sounds boring," Violet scoffed.

"_Noo_." Halina turned a glare on Violet, although the girl didn't shrink back. "We haven't _just_ been through Kanto. The Orange Islands, Sinnoh, Johto. You name it, we've been there."

"What about Unova?"

"Where?"

"Ha!" Violet laughed as she pointed. "_See_!"

"I was just kidding," Halina sneered. "Of course I've been to Unova. I actually loved it there. Especially the Ferris wheel in Nimbasa City. Have you ever been on it?" She gasped, as if though remembering a wonderful memory. "_Ohh_, it's amazing! Especially when you ride on it when the sun is setting—the city looks so beautiful then!"

"Right then." Nikki grinned and rubbed her hands together. "Next Pokémon?"

Halina's response was simple.

"Exactly what I was thinking."

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO COMPLETE.**

**Well, shit. There I go, **_**lying**_** again. Really sorry about that. But, you know, it's been **_**two months**_** since I've updated. And, I kinda thought this chapter was going **_**nowhere. **_**So I decided to end it there. RIGHT. IMPORTANT PARTS.**

**First of all, I want to admit something. You know Violet, Misty's sister? I did kill her off only so I could steal her name. I know, I'm a terrible author but I got the name Violet in my head when creating this character and I just **_**couldn't**_** call her anything else. Besides, it made the story a little more interesting and presented me with the opportunity to show that Pokémon isn't always all puppies, rainbow and sunshine. **

**Secondly, and lastly, some of you probably Violet is a little bitch and doesn't treat Oshawott right. Well, without this sounding wrong, I'm glad about this. When you read a journey story, the trainer is always some perfect little kid whom befriends **_**every single Pokémon they come across**_** and I'm sorry, but I won't accept this. I wanted to portray someone realistic. Besides, you have to give Violet a chance. Trust me; you do **_**not**_** know her yet. I swear. **

**Yunagirlamy, 22.3.12.**


	25. Chapter Twenty Three

**Author's notes: So, what Easter eggs did everybody get? Because I'm evil and I like to brag, I got Malteasers, Buttons, Crème Egg, Milky Way, Rolo, Kit-Kat and Smarties. AND I ATE THEM ALL, MUWAHAHAHAHA… sorry, just seemed like the right time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in Pokémon.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three.**

"Your Gengar isn't such a bad battler, y'know."

"Yeah, Shadow _is_ pretty impressive… but I'll tell you who I'm impressed with, your Seel. I can't believe he managed land _any_ attacks at all."

"Well he _is_ my first Pokémon, ever."

Halina shot a look of mild surprise to the girl lying next to her on the grass. "And he's not a Dewgong yet?"

Nikki shrugged. "I've only had him for a year."

"Even so, he should have evolved by now."

"Says the girl with a Squirtle."

"True, true." Halina let out a sigh and rolled her eyes back up the clear, blue sky. "So how much longer do you think Ash and Violet are gonna be?"

"Dunno, they've only been gone a minute…"

"Wonder what they're talking about?"

* * *

><p>"Dad, can you, like, let go of my hand now? My arm is starting to ache from all the dragging!"<p>

"Fine," Ash huffed. "This looks like an all right area anyway." He released his daughter's hand, and immediately Violet began to rub at her arm in the hopes that it would ease the pain somewhat.

"Why are we all the way out _here_ anyway?"

Ash directed a slight glare to his daughter, crossing his arms over his chest. "_Because _I know you."

"Oh thanks a sodding lot. Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"That."

"What's _that_?" Violet questioned, adding an exasperated sigh.

"Your _attitude_."

Violet let out a groan and rolled her eyes. "_What_ attitude? I don't _have_ one." Honestly, she could be doing much better things with her time than being moaned at for her non-existent attitude. Like training her Pokémon, for example. Okay, well Violet didn't _really_ want to do that but she told herself that some training time was needed! … Even though it _would_ be nice to be just handed all of her badges.

"Yes you _do_ – and to be honest, I'm getting sick of it."

"Well write a complaint and send it off to someone who _cares_, then," Violet snapped.

"Violet! How _dare_ you talk back to me?"

The ten-year-old shrugged. "Whatever. Maybe if Mum actually cared about me and didn't die, I wouldn't." That did it for Ash. Without uttering a single word, he grabbed his daughter's arm, turned her around swiftly and gave her a good whack on her behind. "_Dad_!" Violet cried, her hands flying to her backside. "What was _that_ for?"

"I'm really sorry about that, Vi," Ash replied, pulling Violet into a tight hug, which the girl did not return. "But I won't have you talking about your mother in that way. You need to realise how much she loved you. She…"

"She _what_, Dad?"

_Died for you._

Ash shook his head. "Nothing, it doesn't matter. But why would _you_ say something like about your mother?"

"I dunno," Violet mumbled, rubbing her arse. She knew she was milking it, as her dad didn't really smack her _that_ hard, but she didn't care. "I suppose I just… wanted to aggravate you."

"I'd say it worked," Ash remarked, lightly flicking Violet's nose, to which the girl scrunched her nose up at, "but probably not with the results you wanted. You haven't gotten that since you were eight, have you? And do you remember what it for was?"

"Shoplifting…" Violet muttered, averting her eyes from her father's.

"That's right – and you haven't done it since, so it obviously worked."

"Of _course_ it did," Violet said under breath. _Dad, if only you knew. _"Dad, I wanna go train," Violet announced, finally having the courage to actually look at him—and sighing inwardly in relief when she saw amusement flashing in his eyes.

"Your Pokémon?"

"No, _your_ Pokémon." Violet sighed in mild annoyance. "Of course _my_ Pokémon, you divhead."

"Right, sorry." Ash grinned sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his head. "Which Pokémon do you wanna train?" At his question, Violet sat down on a nearby log and rested her elbows on her knees, thereby allowing her to comfortably rest her palms on her cheeks.

"I suppose I can only train Charmy," Violet concluded.

"Why not Oshawott?" Ash sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't you remember at the gym? He refused to battle, and hid behind my leg."

"… Oshawott is a boy?" Ash blinked.

"I don't know," Violet huffed. "But I've got a bet on with Nikki that Oshawott is a boy. I'm meant to ask Pikachu but I haven't really got around to it yet."

"How much money did you bet?"

"Fifteen pounds. I don't even _have_ fifteen pounds."

"But I conveniently do?" Ash laughed and ruffled Violet's hair, prompting her usual response.

"Whatever, I was hoping on waiting until I got fifteen pounds myself."

"And where do you hope to get fifteen pounds from?"

"I…" Violet thought for a while. "Really don't know, actually."

"Maybe you might win, you never know," Ash said, hoping to provoke a smile from Violet. He smoothed his hand a few times down the back of her hair, causing her to sigh and cuddle into his chest. "Tell you what, why don't I ask Pikachu later and _I'll _give the money to whoever wins?"

"You sure?" Violet wasn't surprised by this. She was used to her dad's acts of kindness.

"Yeah, of course. I can afford it can't I?"

"I suppose…"

Ash sighed. "Are you still upset with me?"

"Like you said, I hadn't got one since I was eight," the black-haired girl answered. "So I'm still getting over the shock."

"Now you're just milking it. I didn't exactly throw you over my lap."

"I'm rich; I'm allowed to milk it."

"You mean _I'm_ rich."

Violet began to mess with the buttons on her father's open shirt (he had a t-shirt on underneath). "I'm your daughter and _you_ being rich means I'm rich, too." The young child hid a smirk behind her hand and stifled a chuckle.

"Did I see a smile there?"

"What, me? Smile?" Violet placed a hand to her heart and held her nose up high. "I _don't_ think so," she said in a fake clipped English accent (and a rather good one, too). "I don't smile."

"Not even when I buy you things?"

"… I guess I can make an exception."

"Oh, I wonder why. Anyway, you said you wanted to train, right?"

_Oh crap. I can't be arsed to do that _now_._

"Well, err… I…" Violet sighed, not seeing any way out of this. Once her father had got his mind set on something, there was no changing it. "I suppose…"

_I bloody hate myself._

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE COMPLETE.**

**Okay, so eff all happened in **_**that**_** chapter, but, err… forgive me? Please? You know you love me. I hope. You wouldn't want to make this English girl upset would you? (No, you actually wouldn't.) So, I'm doing a Race for Life on the… 10****th**** of June (the day before **_**The Muppets**_** comes out! :D) and I'm going to be dressing up as Ash… as much as I can anyway. If you feel up to donating to the wife and me, we're called Les-bi-friends. Yes. We really are. So, did anyone watch the premiere of _Pok**é**mon BW: Rival Destinies_ on Disney XD and CITV? I watched it on Disney XD HD (and yes, it was ACTUALLY in HD AND widescreen). If you can, watch or record it off Disney, because CITV are only showing one episode every Saturday with an episode of Black and White on the Sunday, whilst Disney are showing two episodes, one on Saturday and Sunday. Plus, they have subtitles. AND HOW AWESOME IS THE NEW THEME SONG?  
><strong>

**Okay, three last things:**

**1. Look out for an Easter special of my one-shot series; **_**It's not always Black and White**_**. Hey, they celebrate Christmas in Pokémon, why not Easter, too?  
>2. Happy St. George's Day to all my fellow English for the 23<strong>**rd**** of April!  
>3. A Blu-ray called <em>Pok<strong>é<strong>mon Forever _has been released, about £17. It has _Pok**é**mon 4Ever_ and _Pok_****é**_mon Heroes_ on it.****

****Yunagirlamy, 16.4.12.**  
><strong>


	26. Chapter Twenty Four

**Author's notes: So, Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance is released on the 20****th**** of July! Exciting stuff or what? So, can you believe Dawn is coming back to the anime? Just when you think you'd got rid of her as well. Thankfully, not until the second series of Pokémon Best Wishes, which premiered in Japan on the 21****st**** of June. So don't worry my fellows Brits, we've got ages yet! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in Pokémon.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four.**

Another sigh of boredom. It was all right when it was training for a gym battle – but for no reason at all? What was the point?

"And then you—Violet, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Dad…" Violet answered automatically as she sat on the grass and pulled daisies up from the ground. She was sitting cross-legged with her elbow resting on her knee and her hand resting on her cheek. Upon seeing his daughter, Ash pinched the bridge of his nose and then narrowed his eyes at her.

"No you're not, you're busy killing daisies."

Violet just shrugged. "They shouldn't have grown there then…"

Ash ignored her comment, instead choosing to change the subject to something far more important. "Look, it's _your_ Pokémon I'm teaching you to train here. _You_ wanted to train, so you could at least make the effort to care about it."

"But it's not for a gym or anything."

"Yes it is," Ash countered. "What about the gym in Vermillion City? I know for a fact you won't get a free badge there like at Cerulean." _And at Pewter_, he added in his head.

"Are you trying to say I'm a bad trainer?" Violet questioned moodily.

Ash was quick to wave his hands in a defensive manner. "No no, of course I'm not, sweetie!"

"It sounded like you were to _me_."

"I'm not, honestly. I'm just warning you. I remember when _I_ went there for my badge. I—"

"Was teased by the gym leader for having a baby Pokémon, so you and Pikachu got all worked up about it, challenged him to a battle, and got your arses completely kicked."

Ash grinned nervously. "I… guess I've told you that before, then."

"You think (?) I could also tell you that you were offered a Thunderstone by Nurse Joy but didn't use it."

Ash folded his arms and a smug look adorned his features. "_I_ could have told you _that_."

At this point, Violet placed her face in her palms. "You _did_, Dad. How _else_ would I know?" Despite her growing annoyance at her father, she flicked her head up and shot a look of amusement to him. To which Ash responded by laughing and walking over to her. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up, something Violet didn't object to.

"Come on, don't you care about your Pokémon?"

Violet rolled her brown eyes, letting out a soft sigh. "Dad, _don't_ pull that card on me. Obviously I care about my Pokémon. It's just that… sometimes I CBA to train them."

Ash titled his head slightly, bearing an expression of slight confusion. "CBA?" He repeated. "What's that when it's at home?"

"Can't be arsed, _duh_. Everyone knows that."

"Right, how _silly_ of me (!) Anyway, you _have_ to be bothered to train them. You took that responsibility on when you accepted your Pokémon Training Licence."

_Oh, here we go_, Violet huffed in her head. _He's gone off on one._

"Your Pokémon are counting on _you_ to make them stronger, but how can you do that if you can't be bothered to train them? That's not the proper behaviour of a Pokémon Trainer. When _I_ was _your_ age, I trained my Pokémon every single day. It didn't mean that we won a gym battle every single time but it made our bonds grow stronger and we understood each other better. Then we can—"

"Are you done?" Violet rudely interrupted. "Only, I'm starving and I have some crisps with my name on it."

"You can't be hungry!" Ash retorted. "You only ate fifteen minutes ago!"

"Yeah, _fifteen_ minutes ago. Dad, that was, like, ages ago! I need to eat _now_!"

"_Fine_," Ash said, his face showing a bit of frustration. "You can eat now. But after that, you'll train Charmy. Understand, young lady?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

_Oh crap. What the hell have I got myself into?_

* * *

><p>"Why couldn't those two train Violet's Pokémon <em>here<em>?" Halina questioned, but it wasn't an urgent question. She was just making polite conversation, hoping that it wouldn't turn awkward. That was normally the case when talking to someone who was still your acquaintance. Though, it seemed that she and Nikki had pretty much broken the ice now. "There's enough space here I would have thought. After all, we had a Pokémon battle here."

Nikki cringed a little, causing Halina to wonder just what at.

"My uncle's training can sometimes be…" Halina watched the girl bite her lip and rub at the back of her head.

"Can be…?" The older girl pressed.

"It can be… a bit destructive sometimes."

Halina's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, and her Squirtle stared up at her completely puzzled. "Really? In _what_ way?"

Nikki opened her mouth to answer but she was cut off by a laugh, one that sounded as if the person was _trying_ to be menacing but failing completely. Halina and Nikki directed their eyes to where the sound had come from and saw two teenagers trying to tangle themselves free from a bush.

"We're Team—_urgh_!"

"You're Team Urgh?" Halina pulled a face. "Okay. Bit weird."

The teenage girl's face reddened from embarrassment and frustration. "No, we're Team _Rocket_! We've come to—to _steal_ your Pokémon!" The two teens finally escaped from the bush and then stood in a standard villain pose. "Now, hand them over."

"Well done, you've won the award for Being a Clichéd Villain," Nikki commented dryly. Then she did a double take. "Now I sound like my _cousin_…"

"Not a good idea." Halina folded her arms and the expression on her face was that of one that she believed to be one that suggested wisdom. "That girl speaks fluent sarcasm and nothing else."

"Stop _talking_ and give us your Pokémon!" The Team Rocket girl demanded.

"God, you're right – they _are_ clichéd," Halina mumbled to Nikki.

"Amelia, maybe we should come back," the Team Rocket boy finally said. "They don't seem to be in the cooperating mood."

"Rory, we are _not_ coming back, we are not going anywhere, and we are _staying_."

"I'm _just_ saying—"

"Well _stop_ just saying."

"So, erm…" Nikki had turned to her friend. "Shall we send out our Pokémon?"

"Hmmm…" Halina titled her head and drummed her fingers against her arm. "_Maybe. _Depends if they stop arguing." The Team Rocket pair had managed to get themselves into an argument about whom the leader was and whom was more important.

"Bugger it," Nikki remarked after a few minutes of silence between herself and the older girl. She produced a Poké Ball from her pocket and enlarged it. "Let's do this crap. Seel, I choose you!" Seel appeared a few seconds later. "Oi!" Nikki tried to catch the Rockets' attention – still they continued with their row. "Hey, shut up arguing!"

"Ohh, what do you _want_?" Amelia groaned, rolling her eyes. "Can't you see we're busy?"

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

Amelia waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, in a minute."

"They must be brother and sister then," Halina muttered.

"How can you tell?"

"My brother and I used to fight like that."

"… You have a brother?"

"… No, not really."

"And since _I'm_ the leader and therefore the most important, _I'll_ decide which Pokémon we send out!" Amelia cried in her brother's face. She went to get a Poke Ball out of her pocket, but Rory grabbed her arm firmly. "Hey, get the hell off!"

"Like hell I will," Rory grumbled. "You'll pick Magikarp, you always do."

"Magikarp is a _good_ Pokémon!" his sister fumed.

Rory scoffed. "Magikarp will _never_ be a good Pokémon. Look, I'm sending out Pidgey."

Amelia gave him a blunt look. "_Pidgey_?"

"Yeah, Pidgey. What's wrong with Pidgey?"

"The thing _can't_ fly! It'll be no good against a bloody Seel!"

"Says _who_?"

"Says _me_, the leader and most important person!"

"It'll be better than a bloody Magikarp!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!" Rory was exactly aware how childish he and his sister sounded, but that hardly mattered now. He had a fight to win.

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will n—hey, where have they _gone_?"

Rory whipped his head around to see if there was any truth in his sister's words. "_What_? They've just disappeared!"

"_Ohh_, those bloody twits!"

* * *

><p>"… Excuse me?"<p>

"Yeah, two members of…" Nikki scrunched her nose up as she struggled to remember. "Team… erm…"

"Team Erm?" Violet repeated in amusement. "What a name, eh?"

For some reason unknown to even Arceus, that prompted Nikki to click her fingers. "_That's_ it! Bloody… Team Rocket! _That_ was their name!"

"So why did you run off?" her cousin asked as she sat on the floor, Charmy in her lap and sleeping from all the training. "Get scared did you?"

"Of course we didn't," Halina replied. She was stood by Nikki bearing a smirk. "But they wouldn't stop arguing, so we thought we'd leave them to it."

"Wait," Ash started, pausing in his brushing of Pika's fur, "did you say two members of Team Rocket?"

"Yes, Uncle Ash, but what's important about that?"

"Was one a boy and one a girl?" Ash carried on, ignoring Pika's glares and soft growls at him. "And did they have brown and violet hair?"

"You've met them before," Nikki concluded. "So are they following you or something?"

"Must be…" Ash clicked his tongue. "Damn it. Team Rocket are obsessed with me."

"Ooh, check out Mr Big Ego here," Violet murmured. "It's _me_ they're after, not _you_."

"It's _still_ a problem," Ash countered. "We can't have Team Rocket following us; it'll be such a big disturbance to the journey."

"The journey? You mean _my_ journey."

"Ohh, you're on a Pokémon journey?" Halina grinned. "Awesome! So am I. I've got to get to Cerulean City gym actually…"

Nikki's eyes flashed up with delight. "That's my house! Say hello to my mum for me. She's the gym leader there."

"I will do," Halina promised. "Where are you lot headed next then?"

Violet shrugged. "I guess… Vermillion City."

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR COMPLETE.**

***bows at your feet and kisses them* PLEASE FORGIVE ME! That was horrible I know, but knowing me I'll look back on it in six months and go, "That was all right to be honest." I've been dead busy with **_**It's not always Black and White**_**; I had lots of ideas for it. And I **_**still**_** have a lot more. Having installed **_**The Sims 3 Pets**_** on my laptop does not help either. I also went to RAF Cosford Air Show a couple of weeks ago as well, so that kind of threw me off as well. But, I suppose, I really have no excuses for this awful, **_**awful**_** chapter. The problem is I've **_**really**_** been trying my damned hardest not to do as much clichés as possible and I hope that so far I have succeeded in that. I really am **_**so, so **_**sorry. The next chapter will be much better. New character and everything. I swear. **

**Yunagirlamy, 4.7.12.**


	27. Chapter Twenty Five

**Author's notes: I know, you hate me now. I am really sorry. I can't apologise enough. I've been doing Pokémon role-plays, I do four of them and that is really addictive. Trust me, ****_so_**** addictive. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in Pokémon.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five.**

"Are… we… there… yet?"

Ash sighed. He spun on his heel, raising an eyebrow. "We'd be there already if you weren't dragging your feet along. Pick 'em up and we'll get there much faster." His daughter was shuffling her feet along the ground, her back hunched and her arms loose. "Violet, come _on_." His features softened and his mouth dropped open slightly. "I'm so _hungry_ and I need proper food." Then his expression went stern again. "So get _moving_!"

"I… I can't." The ten-year-old collapsed on her knees to the floor. "Just… go on without me."

"_Perfect_, she's in one of those moods again." Nikki rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses. "Can you keep it up, Violet? I'd love to do some sunbathing. This weather is absolutely lovely."

Violet raised her head, shooting a sharp glare to her cousin. "_Haha_. Very funny."

"Oh, where's your tired voice gone?" Ash questioned, folding his arms. "It was there just a minute ago."

"I don't need a tired voice to be tired!" Violet yelled.

"They're _usually_ required," Nikki remarked. Then she gasped, clasping her hands together. "I bet _I_ know why you don't want to move!"

"Because I'm tired as hell?"

"No! Because you're sc—"

"PIKA-PI!"

"Saved by Pikachu," Violet muttered under her breath, smiling. She got up and rushed with her father and Nikki to where Pikachu's voice had come from. The yellow Pokémon was standing in front of a shinx, its eyes closed and breathing laboured. Ash knelt down by it, running his hand through its fur in an attempt to coax it awake. But there was no such luck. However, some blood did now stain Ash's fingers.

"Violet, pass me a Max Potion, please," Ash requested. Violet instantly began to fish through her bag, passing her father what she thought was a Max Potion a minute later. Ash took it, examining it. He sighed, shaking his head. "Violet, this is a _Potion_. I asked for a _Max Potion_." He handed the bottle back. Violet just let out a noise of annoyance, but gave her dad the right item a few minutes later. Ash sprayed it on the unconscious Pokémon, the effects not taking place for two minutes. The shinx's eyes fluttered open and it woke up with a pitiful groan. Pikachu cheered, Ash grinned, Nikki bent down also smiling, Violet wasn't that much impressed and Pika… well, she couldn't be bothered about the whole thing as she was busy eating apples underneath an apple tree.

"Thank Arceus for that, we were worried about you," Ash said, putting a hand forward to pet the Shinx. But the shinx had _other_ ideas. It jumped backwards, snarling at Ash. "Hey, there's no need for that," Ash told it softly. "We're your friends, we won't hurt you."

"Friends?" Violet scoffed. "How can we be its friends? We've just met it."

Ash turned round, directing a glare at his daughter. "It's to calm it _down_, and even if you don't consider yourself its friend, _I_ do." Violet just scoffed again and made her way to Pika to keep her company.

"Come on, we're the ones who healed you," Nikki said in a gentle tone, offering her hand towards the hostile Pokémon. "We're honestly here to help you."

"Pika, I wish I was a Pokémon like you sometimes," Violet said wistfully.

_"_Pi pi pi chu chu pi pi chu pi pichu."

"Exactly! It's my _parents_ fault."

"Pikachu, could you talk to it please?" Ash requested. Pikachu nodded and began telling the shinx promises of no harm and anything else that would be required to calm it down. "Pikachu's right; we just want to help." The shinx eventually ceased its growling but still kept a sharp eye on the strange humans. Ash smiled, put a hand out to pet it… and this time, it accepted it. "That's right. See? We're not gonna harm you. Will you let us take you to the Pokémon Centre? It's not that far from here, honestly." The shinx sighed – it didn't _really_ want to trust these humans, but it knew it basically had no choice _but_ to. It nodded and let Ash pick it up. "Do you have an owner?" It once again nodded, yawning. "Well I'm sure they're worried about you. But what were you doing out here by yourself anyway?" But Ash received no answer. He looked down; the poor thing had fallen asleep. "Guess we'll find out once we get it to the Pokémon Centre."

"And how do you know that?" Violet questioned, picking Pika up into her arms and moving to walk besides her father.

Ash shrugged. "That's normally what happens." Pikachu, on Ash's shoulder, just sighed at his trainer.

"_Right_," Violet remarked, sarcasm lining her tone. "Of course it is. Well, don't throw a hissy fit if we _don't_ find out. How do you know it's not a wild Pokémon?"

Ash gave another shrug. "I don't. I never said it had a trainer, did I?"

"I s'pose not…"

* * *

><p>The ten-year-old gazed around with wide eyes as her group entered the Pokémon Centre. Ever since that incident with Team Rocket, she'd be careful in each Pokémon Centre she went in. Maybe one day she'd get over it, but not now – definitely not now. She was so busy looking out for Team Rocket that she didn't notice her dad rush up to the front desk, still holding the injured Shinx in his arms.<p>

"Nurse Joy, can you help please?"

Nurse Joy nodded. "What the hell happened to this poor Pokémon?" Her expression went stern. "Is this _your_ Pokémon? I would have thought being the Pokémon Master that you knew how to take better care of them!"

Ash wildly shook his head. "No, no, this shinx isn't _my_ Pokémon. We don't know if it has a trainer or if it's wild, but it needs your help urgently! We've already used a Max Potion on it, but I'm not sure how well that worked."

"Nonetheless, you were right to do that. Chansey! We need a trolley, stat!"

"Chansey, chansey!" A chansey rushed along with a trolley and Ash placed the injured Shinx down onto it.

"Just please make it better," he said.

"I'll try my best," Nurse Joy told the worried man. She went with Chansey further into the Pokémon Centre. Ash sat down, looking around to see if anyone was asking about a shinx. Unfortunately, he could not yet hear anyone enquiring about the poor Pokémon, so maybe it really _was_ a wild Pokémon. If that turned out to be the case, then he would ask the Shinx if it wanted to come with him, to be his Pokémon. Then Ash could look after it, make sure it was all right and most importantly – make sure _nothing_ like that ever happened again. The injuries on the shinx were much worse than Ash made them out to be, but he didn't want to worry the kids or cause them to be scared.

"Are you okay, Dad?"

Ash jumped a little; he hadn't even noticed his daughter sit down by him. He glanced to her, seeing that she bore a worried expression. It was mostly for him, Ash could tell. The thirty-year-old put his arm around Violet's shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm just fine, Vi," he replied honestly. "I can only hope that shinx will be fine."

Violet's mouth curved upwards. "Don't worry. We both know Nurse Joy will try the very best she can."

Ash sighed – that thought helped a little, but sometimes there was nothing that could be done to help. But maybe he was just overreacting; perhaps the shinx was itself making out it was injured more than it really was. "I know she will. There's been than enough times that Nurse Joy has helped out Pikachu out of a critical condition." He suddenly remembered Pikachu – not that he _forgot_ him, but just had other things on his mind – and looked around for Pikachu. He eventually found him with Pika and Nikki, whom was keeping the two Pokémon busy. Ash smiled—his niece was such a credit to her family.

"And let's not forget that Pikachu is just as indestructible as _you_ are," Violet laughed, nudging Ash's shoulder with hers. This prompted Ash to laugh himself and draw Violet onto his lap. She blushed a little, but she decided she didn't care what people thought. He was her dad and if she wanted to sit on his lap, then she would.

After ten minutes of sitting in silence, Ash sat up, causing his daughter to send a look of questioning his way.

"Why don't you and Nikki go to the Poké Mart and get some chocolate?" Ash suggested, getting his wallet out. "I don't care if you get _£100_ worth of chocolate; just spend as much as you want." Much to his daughter's surprise, Ash handed her his debit card. "The pin number is 1697, all right?" Violet nodded, taking the card. She _already_ knew the pin number, but there was no need to tell her father that.

Violet shot a wry smile to him. "Why are you trying to get rid of me?"

Ash ran his fingers through Violet's hair. "I'm not, sweetie. I just don't want you waiting here for ages, and not having had anything to eat."

"I'm surprised _you_ are."

"No, I want you to bring _me_ something, too. My money, remember."

Violet huffed, crossing her arms. "Fine, fine, we'll bring you something as well." She turned her head to the side. "Nikki!" she called. "Come on, we're going to the Poké Mart!"

Nikki walked over, Pikachu and Pika at her feet. "What for? Why? Is there something we need?"

Violet got off her father's lap, slipping the debit card into the pocket of her jeans. "No, Dad wants us to go and get some food while we wait for the shinx to recover."

"All right," Nikki said, shrugging. "Fine by me. You two coming?" she asked the two Pokémon.

They were about to answer, but Ash replied before they could.

"They're staying here with me." His tone was not one to be argued with.

"That answered _that_ question," Violet said with a smile, as Pikachu and Pika hopped up onto Ash's lap. The pre-teen kissed her father goodbye and walked with her cousin to the Poké Mart.

"So… have you had any contact with Rob?" Nikki had a big smirk.

A light blush came to Violet's cheeks. "N-No… not really. Last I heard, he was in Celadon City."

"Maybe he's come _here_ now!" Nikki remarked, clapping her hands together. Behind her sunglasses, her eyes twinkled with delight. She had a bit of a crush on Robert, but she knew to keep her hands off him. "You never know."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Violet mumbled as they entered the Poké Mart.

"Why can't you just admit you fancy him?" Nikki questioned as they went over to the sweets and chocolate section. "_I_ know it, _Mum_ knows it, _Dad_ knows it – even _Pikachu_ knows it."

Violet's head whipped towards her. "He _does_?" She realised what she said and cleared her throat. "I–I mean, no I don't! So you don't know anything." She turned her face away from Nikki to hide the increased blush. She picked up some bars of chocolate and some packets of sweets.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," Nikki said in a sing-song voice.

"No they're not and that would be extremely uncomfortable," Violet remarked sharply. This only prompted Nikki to laugh a little as she picked some chocolate and sweets of her own.

"Just stop denying it, will you?" Nikki said with a roll of her eyes, which were now visible. "The world and their mother know it, so there's no point."

"Look, I don't fancy him and never will!"

"Aw, that's a shame. I was planning to get down on one knee as well!"

**I AM SO BLOODY SORRY. I AM. I REALLY AM. BLAME CITV, THE BASTARDS. I suppose it was partly because of my writer's block as well. I'm so sorry. I do still love Pokémon and I will never give up on this story, I have so much fun writing it. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please forgive me. **

**BUT GUESS WHAT? WE—us Britons that is—GET TWO POKÉMON FILMS IN THE SAME YEAR. YEAH. THAT'S RIGHT. We got the fourteenth Pokémon film in January and we'll get the fifteenth Pokémon film in December! WOOHOO!**

**One last thing – wasn't the live Emmerdale episode fantastic!?**

**Yunagirlamy, 25.10.12. **

**P.S. I got my Kairi (she's a character from Kingdom Hearts) costume in the post today, WOOHOO! A month before the Birmingham Expo, thank god. **


	28. Chapter Twenty Six

**Author's notes: Boyfriend and cosplay, that's my excuse. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own any characters that have not appeared in Pokémon.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six.**

Violet jumped at his voice—before immediately lunging at him. She hugged the surprised boy tightly, burying her head into his shoulder. She cried something, but it was too muffled.

"Err, maybe we should go outside," Robert suggested, seeing people stare. He didn't wait for an answer, though, and took Violet outside. "That's better. I was worried the papers might say you're having it off with me or something."

Violet ignored his humour and once more threw herself at him, but this time wrapping her arms around her neck. "I can't believe you're here! Thank _Arceus _you're here! I don't think I would have been able to survive!"

Robert embraced for a couple of minutes before gently pushing the girl away. He let his hands rest on her shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

"My dad and my cousin! They're driving me _mental_!"

"You're… you're travelling with your dad and Nikki?"

Violet nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Err… yeah. Sorry."

"You told me that I wasn't allowed to travel with you! But it's okay to travel with your _family_?"

"I know, I know," Violet remarked with a little sigh. "I know what I said but I didn't know my dad was going to decide to come with me! _You_ try arguing with him not to come!"

Robert considered this. "Mm, that's true I guess. "Still," he gave a little laugh, "your _dad_ is travelling with you. You're travelling with your _dad_. Your _dad_—"

"I get it; I'm travelling with my dad!" Violet snapped. "Speaking of travelling…" She clasped her hands together and gave her life-long best friend puppy-dog eyes. "Will you please, _please_ come with me?" She tilted her head, smiling impishly. "You'll know it'll be fun." She gave him the best cute look she could manage, something she knew _always_ worked on Robert.

Robert rolled his eyes to the sky, appearing to be thinking about it. Violet knew he was pretending, as he'd asked _her_ before if he could come and so had already made his mind up.

"What's in it for me?" Robert questioned, half joking. "I mean, spending all of my time with Ash? Not _that_ tempting, I'm scared shitless of him."

Violet sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "We've talked about this. You don't need to be."

"Really? He's the Pokémon Master, the last Elite Four you face before the Champion _which_ he used to be, is rich and I believe he has acted in a few things—_definitely_ no reason to be scared of him."

"He's also the nicest guy in the world," Violet remarked, poking Robert in the chest. "And you _know_ he is."

Robert laughed through his nose, grabbing Violet's hand and giving it a gentle kiss. This action prompted Violet to blush softly. Robert smirked upon seeing her blush. "I know, I'm just teasing you. Although I wasn't teasing you about all the stuff he's done."

"Really(?)"

"Don't get all sarcastic with me."

Violet smirked. "Or _what_, Mr Hayden?" The girl shrieked as she was suddenly lifted up over his shoulder. "You bastard, put me down!"

Robert let out a hearty laugh. "No can do, Miss Ketchum. So, I only saw Nikki in there. Where's Ash?"

Violet relaxed over his shoulder, figuring pounding his back wasn't going to do any good. Besides, she trusted him not to drop her. "He's in the Pokémon Centre. We came across an injured shinx, so we took it there."

"Well, we'll wait for Nikki and then go back to the Pokémon Centre."

"Go _back_? You mean you've been there already?" Violet questioned. "Did something happen to one of your Pokémon?"

"Yeah…" Robert responded with a sigh. "The Gym Leader happened. Lt Surge is dead hard to battle."

"I know him," Violet said, nodding. "Like, not personally. But I've been there whilst my dad's talked to him. He scares the life out of me. I'm dreading that I'm gonna have to battle him. Hell, I even pretended I couldn't walk any more just to put it off." Suddenly Violet found she was put back down on the ground again, her eyes meeting the sight of Robert smiling warmly down at her.

_Down_ at her. It made her feel ashamed, since she was two months older than him.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you do great. You picked Charmander, right?" Violet silently nodded, brushing a lock of hair away from her eye. "Well, Fire-types are kind of strong against Electric-types. Besides, look whose daughter you are. You'll be fine."

Violet's lips curled into a scowl. "Just because I'm Ash Ketchum's daughter doesn't mean I'll win. You know my first badge? I had to battle Forrest a second time before getting that—"

"You still won—"

"And my second badge was _given_ to me by my aunt."

"… Oh. That's… erm."

"Yeah."

"She _gave_ it you? Like… you walked into the gym and she just handed it to you?"

"It's not _that_ bad! I did actually battle her! I… lost, but I battled for it!"

"At least you battled for it, that's _some_thing," Robert commented. "I'm not sure the Pokémon League would see it that way, though."

"ROBERT!" Violet shrieked. "You're not actually going to _tell_ them are you?!"

Robert laughed and waved his hand. "No, don't be silly. I'm just considering the fact that they _could_. And then the shit would hit the fan."

Violet nodded timidly in agreement. "It actually would. I don't want to think about what would happen to my dad…"

"He'd get it pretty bad for allowing it to happen—not to mention your family's gym would suffer. But I'm sure your aunt knew the consequences so she wouldn't do it without being happy about them, right?"

"Makes sense I suppose…"

"Okay, I've got everything!" Violet and Robert's heads turned towards the door of the shop where Nikki was now standing, holding a carrier bag in each hand. Both carriers seemed to be near to bursting, there was that many things crammed into them. "Let's go back to the Pokémon Centre." The three children began to walk in the direction of the Pokémon Centre. "I do hope that poor shinx will be okay."

"Oh, does someone have doubts in Nurse Joy?" Violet asked, grinning.

Nikki was hesitant to answer. "No, I don't."

Violet shook her head, not believing the older girl at all. "Yeah, whatever. Let's just get back. I'm dead hungry."

"You're _always_ dead hungry," Robert commented. "It's a wonder you're not the size of a shed, considering all the junk food you get down you."

"I can't help it if healthy food tastes like shit," Violet remarked. "It should be tastier."

"Are you sure it wasn't actual shit you were eating?" Robert asked with a tiny laugh. Violet narrowed her eyes at him and punched his arm lightly. The boy still laughed as he rubbed his arm.

"Don't be so vulgar," Violet reprimanded. "You won't say that kind of stuff in front of my dad, right?"

"If I want to live for only a few more seconds I will," Robert replied. "I'm not stupid, you know."

"Coulda—"

"Could _have_," Nikki quickly interjected.

"You could _have_," Violet said, glaring at her cousin whom smiled sweetly, "fooled me."

"My, my, we _are_ in an insulting mood today," Robert commented.

Nikki scoffed. "When is she _not_?"

"Ah, good point, my older companion."

"Companion?" Nikki repeated, a puzzled expression adoring her features.

"I'll tell you later," Violet responded. Then she grabbed the two by their arms and dragged them into the Pokémon Centre.

Ash was still waiting, Pikachu and Pika on his lap. He was running his hand along the back of a snoozing Pika whilst Pikachu was curled up by his daughter, his tail wrapped around her protectively.

"Aww, bless them," Nikki said, catching Ash's attention. He appeared surprised to see Robert but quickly smiled at the trio of friends.

"Hey, guys," Ash greeted. His brown eyes travelled down to Nikki's bags and he quietly laughed. "Well, I don't think we'll be going hungry any time soon. How much was it all?"

"About £50 odd," Nikki responded, giving her uncle his debit card back. "That's all right, isn't it?"

"Of course it is," Ash answered. "That's way less than what I thought you were going to spend."

"Dad, I've got something to tell you," Violet suddenly announced, pushing Robert by his shoulders to a seat. "Something important."

"Let me guess; Robert's gonna travel with us?" Ash questioned. Violet was silent a minute.

"… I hate you."

"I love you, too, baby." Ash smirked at the blush that crept onto Violet's face. "Come and sit down, tell me all the details." Violet hastily obeyed him. Nikki sat down by Robert, placing the bags of food and drink by her feet. "So how did this come about?

"Well—"

Ash abruptly held up a hand. "Actually, I want Robert to tell me." The boy went white as a sheet. "Go on, Robert. I want to know everything. Don't leave anything out."

Robert tied his hands together, finding that they were sweaty. "E-Er, well… w-we… _I_… I was just a-about to go d-down by the d-docks just to r-relax—"

"_Relax_? A Pokémon Trainer, relaxing? Not at your age."

Robert coughed awkwardly, prompting Violet to roll her eyes and sigh. She was going to give Ash a right telling off later.

"S-Sorry, Mr Ketchum."

"No bother. Carry on. You were at the docks…?"

"I-I was at the docks a-and I saw Violet go into the shop—" Ash's eyes turned dark.

"What, so you were checking her out? Is that it?" the man demanded.

"N-Not at all!" Robert cried in a hushed voice. "My eyes were on her… hair the whole time."

"Oh, so you were—"

"Dad! For Arceus' sake, stop messing around with him."

Ash pouted. "I can't have any fun, can I?"

"Mr Ketchum!" Everyone's heads whipped round to look at the nurse. "You have to come now, it's important."

**Yeah, I'm a bad author, I know. I don't update as frequently as I did in 2011, I know. I'm sorry, everyone. But my god, I will never give up this story. No matter _how_ long it takes for me to update, _never_! **

**Anyway, I have a boyfriend now (best boyfriend ever) and whatever people may think about cosplaying, it's how I met my boyfriend. Dream come true, it was. Thank you, Birmingham. That's another thing; I've been going to Birmingham a lot more now. My time isn't so free anymore. **

**So I can't promise it won't be another four months before the next chapter. I apologise.**

**Yunagirlamy, 20.3.13.**


End file.
